Power's Prophecy
by DarkPhazonElite
Summary: ****On Hiatus**** This is not a dead fic, but right now I'm devoting my priorities elsewhere. I WILL pick this back up! In the meantime, I'm working on a story for Undertale.
1. Chapter 1

_**"Maybe there is hope for a cold-blooded assassin and torture specialist like me."**_

* * *

Does one ever expect life to change so drastically? One secret agent in her late 20s never thought so.

 _May 12, 2015. London._

"Well, another happy birthday to me. Spent alone, once again." A young woman said to herself as she blew out a single candle on a cupcake. "Bah humbug. It's so bloody boring around here, nothing to do between missions, ever since that useless wanker took off."

She sat down on her couch, and ate her cupcake. She poured herself a glass of Moscato, then raised her glass in the air as a sardonic toast. "Well, here's to yet another year in this craptastic world..." she took a big sip of the sweet, fruity wine.

She heaved a sigh and stared up at the ceiling fan for a moment. Outside, rain begin to fall and thunder boomed in the distance. "Damn...when the hell does it NOT rain? This dank, dreary country can rot for all I care. Back in Rome, it was always sunny...but I can't ever go back there. The person I was born as doesn't exist anymore. I wish I could just disappear. Awaken on a distant tropical island somewhere."

She poured herself yet another glass of wine, stood up and walked over to her display shelf, where she kept a special amulet. She took the ruby teardrop into her hands and looked over it a bit. It was a gift from her late mother. "Seems like this is the last memento I really have of you, Mum. I pray you are watching over me..." she clasped her hand around the talisman and closed her eyes. Suddenly, she felt stinging on the back of her left hand.

"Ow, what the..." she placed the amulet back on the shelf. "That was weird. Must be all the stress catching up to me."

She walked over to her entertainment center, opened a drawer, and picked through her games. "Twilight Princess? Hmm...I just beat that a few weeks ago. If only life worked the way video games did." she muttered wistfully to herself, pulling out the game of her choice and placing it in her Wii U.

"I think I could use some Metroid Prime right now..." she sat down on the couch and connected her Wii remote to the nunchuck and started the Metroid Prime Trilogy.

After an hour or so of gameplay, she grew tired. She grabbed her bottle of sleeping pills, looked at it for a moment, and thought, _"Not like it's a good idea to take these after drinking, but there's not much of a chance I'll OD after being trained to withstand poison."_ Heaving a sigh, she opened the bottle, and popped the pill in her mouth, chasing it with a swig of wine. After a few moments, she passed out right there on the couch.

* * *

 _The next day._

"Oh...what now...?" The young woman was woken up by the sound of her phone blaring. She grabbed it and answered, "Yes?"

"Agent Faron, we've been trying to get a hold of you all morning! We need you to report to HQ immediately. We have a serious issue to discuss."

Agent Emmy Faron heaved a sigh and said, "Alright, I'll be right there." then hung up and quickly dressed herself. She took care to conceal a gun, a tranquilizer pistol, and some throwing knives within her wardrobe. She pulled her long, dark red hair into a side ponytail, grabbed her keys and headed for HQ.

"Sir, Agent Faron has arrived." an agent said to General Peter Wright, a decorated war hero in his fifties who had served in the Royal Army.

"Splendid, send her in." came the reply.

Emmy walked in and saluted her superior. "Agent Faron reporting, sir!"

General Wright nodded and said, "Have a seat, Agent. I have gained a bit of intel that will cause drastic changes around here."

"Such as?"

"We've been informed by a reliable source that you have ties to the Italian Mafia, Agent Faron...or rather...Britanni Chiarro."

Agent Faron closed her eyes and huffed through her nose as she folded her arms across her chest, then said, "Is that so? I can tell you that information is nothing more than slander. Have I ever given you a reason to not trust me?"

"You should know, as an agent, that tough decisions must often be made." said General Wright, looking almost regretful. "We have documents proving your relation to Vincenzo Chiarro. I'm sorry, but we cannot take chances keeping you here. You've been compromised."

"Why discharge me from the agency? Why not send me in to investigate him instead? You should know that I have nothing to do with Vince or the mob!" Emmy replied, eyebrows furrowed with confusion.

"Trust me, this isn't an easy decision for me to make, but I have my reasons. You were always a valuable assassin, but my hands are tied in this situation." General Wright said, remorsefully. "Vince Chiarro is a powerful man."

"What exactly is going on, General? Is he forcing your hand!?" Emmy asked with concern, taking note that her commanding officer was trying to hide the fact that he did not want to go through with cutting her off. "I know how charming and charismatic he can be, trust me on that. Just let me go undercover and I can-"

"Whether or not I'm forcing his hand is of no concern to you. Hello again sis! It's been a while." said a handsome, average height man in his mid 30s with brown hair and blue eyes as he walked in.

Emmy jumped up from her chair and whipped around to lay eyes on the newcomer. "Vince! Are you trying to blackmail my commanding officer!? You have a lot of nerve."

"You see...I cut a deal with the general here. I've paid him handsomely to keep quiet and in exchange for you! I need you back home…for _reasons._ " said Vincenzo with a devious grin as he touched his sister's cheek. Emmy stared at him, feeling her anger boiling within her.

"That's right, Britanni. I have no choice. You must go with him, and I will do whatever is necessary to make sure you comply." said General Wright with a serious expression.

"What? You've got to be kidding me." said Emmy, or rather, Britanni, as she clenched her fists. "What's going on here? This is so unlike you!"

"Don't make this harder than it already is. Please, be gone." he replied, coldly. "Vincenzo, you better make good on your end of the deal. I'll be in touch."

"Will do, Pete! Consider your daughter safe. I'll have her brought here immediately. Brit, it's time to go." said Vin as he took Britanni by the arm. "My master awaits."

"Daughter? Vince, you held his daughter hostage just so he'll turn me over to you?" Britanni said as she glared at her brother with disgust. "Fine. I'll come with you, but I want to make sure you turn her back over to him."

"If that's what you want, then fine." Vince agreed, then called someone, giving the order. He and Britanni waited in the hallway for a few minutes, in silence.

Britanni sat against the wall, fuming. She wanted nothing more than to take her brother out right then and there. However, she knew that such an action could possibly get General Wright's young adult daughter killed.

"What's the matter, dear sister? Think of this as you saving someone's life. Besides, remember how good I used to make you feel? How convenient it was to have such a pretty woman so closely related to me. I'm so glad you and I aren't related by blood." Vince said, with a smug, perverted expression.

"That was a long time ago." Britanni replied, coldly. She couldn't deny how attractive Vince still was, but was completely disgusted by his personality.

"No need to put up walls of ice anymore. It's been so long since I've felt your-" Vince was interrupted when two masked agents arrived with a young woman, who was gagged and had been crying.

"So you made good on your deal to General Wright. I'm impressed." Britanni said as she approached the hostage, and gently touched her face. "It's ok, Michelle. You're safe now." She nodded and closed her eyes. Britanni then untied the gag, then she, Vince, and the masked henchmen accompanied Michelle to the general's office.

"Daddy!" Michelle cried out as she ran to her father, who had stood up to receive the heartfelt embrace his terrified daughter had given him. "I was so scared..."

"Shelly, thank God! It's alright, you're safe now!" General Wright hugged her tightly, and gave a heartfelt nod of gratitude and remorse to Britanni.

Britanni simply smiled with her lips, then turned to Vince and said, "Let's go. Leave them be. You've got what you want."

"Very well." Vince and the two agents followed Britanni through the door, and they walked down the hallway. "Alright. It's about time we took you home. You will do our bidding. Our Master believes you to be a valuable asset to his ambitions." Vince said to his sister, with a calm, but very coercive tone. "You have no choice. After all, you've just defected from your agency, so there's nothing left here for you. It's not just General Wright I've bribed."

"You mean to tell me..." Britanni came to a harsh realization.

They were stopped by a handful of MI-6 agents. "Stop right there!"

Britanni pointed her pistol at Vince. "Agents, take him into custody!" she commanded, hoping to save her own skin.

"Britanni Chiarro, it's you we want!"

"Oh, dear sis, you forget how persuasive I can be. I also have a little bit of help. I guess you could call it...magic!" Vince replied, with an evil chuckle.

"Mind control magic? Or are these agents just that selfish and weak?" Britanni asked, scoffing at what she believed was nonsense.

"Britanni Chiarro, drop your weapon and come with us!" one of the agents commanded as he pointed his gun at her.

"I suppose I have no choice then." Britanni felt her heart racing as she slowly crouched to place her weapon on the ground. She took visual notes of her surroundings, from a staircase, a large metal crate, to several recessed doorways. _"Here goes nothing..."_ Britanni quickly stood back up and jumped behind Vincenzo, twisting his arm behind him. The agents had fired their tranq weapons and instead hit Vince, rendering him unconscious. As soon as he slumped to the floor, Britanni had pulled her own tranq pistol and fired shots at three of the agents. She quickly grabbed her real gun, and bolted down the hallway. The security alarms were triggered.

The remaining agents tried to stop her, but they were quickly taken out by being tranqed or beaten up. More agents arrived, and they opened fire on her. She jumped behind the large metal crate and hid, occasionally popping out to fire her real gun. "They wanna shoot at me? Then to hell with mercy!" She quickly reloaded it and fired a few more shots, until her bullets were depleted. "Shit!" she yelled after discovering she was also out of backup ammo.

Britanni peeked out from behind the crate, to see the two masked agents kneel beside Vince. After a moment, the three literally disappeared into thin air. "Huh!?" she exclaimed in utter disbelief. The other agents seemed to be distracted by the anomaly as well. One of them was backing towards where Britanni was.

"This has to be the weirdest day of my life!" Britanni said to herself as she grabbed the agent and pulled her behind the crate, and knocked her unconscious. Britanni took the other agent's pistol, then continued making haste for the garage.

While running, she felt a searing pain in her right arm as a bullet struck her. She ducked behind a wall and fired a few more times, taking down more agents. She ripped a strip of cloth from her shirt and tied it around her wound, then ran swiftly to the garage where she jumped into her car and drove off.

"Son of a bitch!" she yelled while speeding down the road, breathing heavily as sweat dripped down her face. "I have to disappear, I must go off grid! I may try to get a plane ticket to the United States...I feel as if I acted impulsively, but did I seriously see Vince dissipate into thin air?"

Britanni soon realized that she wasn't being chased, and pulled into a gas station. After attempting to use her card to try and buy gas, it kept declining. She tried three other cards, all of them declined. "Ugh. There's a lot of money in my bank accounts, and my credit card is up to date! Don't tell me..." She called her bank, and to her immense frustration, was informed that all of her accounts were frozen.

After a few moments, she received a call from the MI-6 superiors. "Agent Faron, from this day onward, we have put a burn notice on you. You aren't leaving this country, and you will face severe consequences for your actions today! We own you now, Britanni Chiarro...have a nice life." they abruptly hung up.

"Shit!" she shouted in anger while jumping back into her car and driving off. She tossed her phone out of the car window, and saw it shatter upon impact. She arrived at her apartment, hastily ran inside, and frantically gathered all of her private documents and began shredding them, as her heart raced.

"Damn you, Vince! Ruining what little bit of a life I had, just because you wanted me to pander to your sick desires!" She finished putting the papers through the shredder and went to her bedroom and opened the safe, where she had a lot of cash stashed and a bag full of fake identification documents, and a pay-as-you-go phone. She collected all of the money, stuffed it into a bag, and packed some of her basic belongings.

Britanni headed for her front door, and another masked agent showed up and began attacking her, by grabbing her and shoving her into the entertainment stand. Britanni regained her composure and swiftly tripped the intruder, the frustrated grunt coming from this person as they hit the floor was that of a female. The agent fought back, was able to land a few punches and kicks, leaving Britanni with a bloody lip and a bruise under her eye.

However, the masked intruder could not overpower Britanni, and was eventually taken down. The agent slowly sat up, shook her head, and bolted through the front door of the apartment. In a last ditch effort to stop Britanni, the agent pulled a pin out of a grenade and tossed it back into the flat. Britanni quickly took cover in her bathtub as the bomb went off, destroying most of the apartment and damaging the bathroom, sending debris all over the place.

Britanni coughed and jumped out of the tub, then took out her knife and sterilized it in the flames of her burning flat. She dug the bullet out of her arm as she growled in pain. She heated the knife again, clamped down on the sheath with her teeth, and placed the knife on her wound, cauterizing it while a loud grunt escaped her clenched mouth.

"I've got to get out of here...but where do I go!?" she said with a panicked tone. She noticed a light shining across the burning room, and ran towards it. It was the amulet. She grabbed it and felt a stinging pain as the triangular birthmark near her knuckles on the back of her hand started to glow. The ground started shaking as the amulet glowed even brighter and eventually enveloped Britanni as she screamed in fright, "What's going on!?".

Everything went white, then she blacked out.

* * *

 _Unknown time, unknown location._

"Alright Fado, the last goat is in the barn!" said a young man on horseback after helping his friend herd goats into a barn.

"Thanks, Link!" said Fado, another young man who was standing in the field, loading up a horse cart with jugs of goat's milk. "That there horse cart is ready for ya to start your milk deliveries, bud! Seems our Ordon Goat's Milk is becomin' real popular 'round Hyrule!"

Link, a dashing young man of nearly twenty rode over to Fado and helped him attach the carriage to the former's magnificent horse, Epona. She was a gift from his close childhood friend, Ilia. "Indeed, it's really good! We've been making a lot of money since we started selling it!" Link smiled at his friend as he climbed back onto his horse and headed off to do his deliveries.

Link was just about to cross the bridge into Faron Woods when he noticed a huge, bright flash of light several feet away. Epona was startled, and reeled back on her hind legs throwing Link off of her.

"Ouch..." Link stood up, rubbed his butt, and calmed his horse down, then took her rein and led her to where he saw the flash. "Oh my goodness...Miss! Miss! Are you ok!?" he exclaimed when he saw an unconscious young woman on the ground.

Link looked her over for a moment. She looked small in stature and had messy, windblown dark red hair that was falling out of the ribbon that once held it in place. There was a burn on her right arm, blood and bruises on her face, and she was covered in ash. She was strangely dressed. Her torn red top had the upper back exposed and it tied around her neck, and her black pants had a lot of pockets and zippers on it. The soles of her black shoes were rather large, and had a three inch heel.

"Miss? Can you hear me?" Link tried once again to awaken the mysterious woman, but to no avail. _"Who is she? Why did she just pop out of thin air like this…? I better take her to the Queen..."_ he thought as he scooped her up and placed her in the carriage, then covered her with a blanket. He took her to Hyrule Castle.

* * *

"Your highness, Link has arrived. He has a strange-looking injured girl with him." A guard said to Queen Zelda, who was sipping tea while her husband was out training some soldiers.

"Oh really? An injured girl? Bring them in." she said as she raised her eyebrows and put her cup on the table.

Moments later the guard returned with the Hero who was carrying the strange woman in his arms. "Your highness, I found this woman lying in Faron Woods. The strangest thing happened. I was just riding along doing my milk delivery when..." Link explained what he saw.

Zelda nodded and stood up from her chair. She was obviously pregnant and she placed her hand over her round, yet petite belly. She walked over to them and touched the woman's hair and brushed it out of her face, then gasped. _"Could she be...?"_

"What is it, Zelda? Who is this?" asked Link, with genuine curiosity.

"Oh, I've never seen her before. She does look familiar, though." said Zelda, sweetly.

Link just nodded and said, "I see."

"She appears to be in a deep sleep. We should let her rest, and I will question her when she wakes up. I'll have the doctor come have a look at her as well." said Zelda as she motioned Link to follow her.

Link and Zelda arrived in a guest bedroom, and the former gently placed the woman on the bed and tucked her in. _"She looks awful, but also like she could be pretty once she's fixed up. Maybe."_ Link thought as he looked her over.

"I'll send for the doctor, you have a job to do. After all, the milk won't deliver itself, Link-OH!" Zelda suddenly yelped and braced herself on the back of a chair.

"Zelda!" exclaimed Link as he shuffled over to her and placed his hand on her back.

"I'm fine...the baby kicked really low...felt like a lightning bolt..." she said weakly, laughing slightly. "He or she really likes to beat the heck out of me..." she continued with a smile as she slowly stood back up and left the room, Link following suit.

"He or she will be a fighter, for sure!" said Link, smiling.

"Of course, just like Taron." said Zelda, still smiling, referring to her handsome husband who was a skilled swordsman and overall a top-notch combat specialist.

"Mmhmm, indeed." said Link as he stretched his arms then placed his hands on the back of his head. He had pretty much moved on from when he unsuccessfully tried to win Zelda's heart a few years ago, but still found himself somewhat envious of the king, whom Zelda had chosen over Link. Taron was over six feet tall and had very dark brown hair and green eyes, and Link didn't quite measure up. The king was also a couple of years older than Zelda, and she was always very mature for her age. Taron was polite, refined, outgoing, and took his role as a king seriously. Zelda even went so far as to call Link "uncouth", because of his more rogue-like, mischievous attitude.

"Link, are you ok?" Zelda asked her good friend as she noticed a somewhat melancholy expression spread across his face.

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm fine." He said, closing his eyes and giving a halfhearted smile. "Well, I am interested in knowing more about that woman."

"Is that so?" Zelda said as she turned to face him and leaned closer to him, smiling mischievously.

"Well...I mean...why are you looking at me like that...? Uh...wait, I'm not saying that I'm _interested_ in her! Don't get the wrong idea, Zelda! She smelled horrible!" Link stammered, eyebrows furrowed.

"Oh Link, you know you can't hide anything from me!" she said, laughing as she turned back around and walked ahead of him.

"I mean it!" Link exclaimed, wondering if Zelda was actually serious.

"Oh ho, I'm just giving you a hard time, Link! I know you don't have a crush!" Zelda replied, giggling at Link's embarrassment.

"Of course not. That would be absurd." said Link, his expression genuine. "Anyways...thank you for your help, but I must go finish my delivery. Is there anything I can pick up for you at the market?" he continued as he and Zelda arrived in the lobby of the castle.

"No, thank you. Taron is going to bring dinner home for us. I've really been craving those fried potato wedges from the cafe. I could eat an entire bucket of them myself!" she said, smiling awkwardly while placing her hand on the back of her head.

"Wow, quite an appetite!" said Link, laughing. "But you couldn't tell by looking, you look great!" he continued, with a genuine smile.

"Well, thank you." came the reply.

"You're welcome, anyways, I need to get going. Please keep me posted on that girl...because I'm curious about where she came from. That's IT! She's cute, but I seriously want to know what her deal is, just suddenly dropping into Hyrule in that condition!" said Link as Zelda started giving him a mischievous look again when he mentioned the woman.

"Will do, Link. Take care!" she said as Link waved and left.

 _"Hmm…there IS a reason why that woman wound up in our world…if that's who I think it is."_ Zelda thought to herself as she headed back to the room where they left Britanni.

* * *

 _The next day, Hyrule Castle._

"W-where am I...?" Britanni slowly awoke and looked around. She was lying in a canopy bed in a strange room, where sunlight shined through the arched window onto the red rug. The room had marble floors and highly decorated walls, with gold accents. There was a grandfather clock ticking from across the room, and there was a decorative lamp on the bedside table.

"What...is this place? Am I still in London...?" She quickly remembered the events leading up to where she is now. She rolled over and went to grab her burner phone, but it was gone, as were her weapons and the amulet.

"Son of a bitch..." she hissed to herself. She noticed that her arm was properly bandaged and didn't hurt anymore, and most of the scrapes and bruises she sustained from the altercation and blast have healed. Heaving a sigh, she pulled the hair band out of her hair, ran her fingers through to work out some tangles, and then threw it in a ponytail.

"I've gotta get to the bottom of this." She climbed out of the bed and walked to the door. When she opened it, there was a man standing there, holding a spear.

"Miss! You're aw-ughaghahga!" Britanni punched the guard in the throat, causing him to gag and drop to his knees. She kicked his helmet, sending it flying, then she punched him in the head, knocking him out. As far as she knew, she was in captivity in a strange place. She grabbed the guard's spear, and swiftly walked down the strange hallway, noticing that all the lights were not electrical, but actual fire. She had no idea where she was and was a bit concerned.

Britanni paused when she heard the guard she had knocked out stir several feet behind her. "Well, he's a tough one. Perhaps I can get some information from him." She walked back to the man and pointed the spear at him as he regained consciousness. "Sorry about that. I'm gonna need you to tell me where I am."

"Ma'am, you're at Hyrule Castle." came the reply as he stood up, rubbing the side of his head.

"That's it! I've officially gone mad!" Britanni exclaimed in disbelief as she dropped the spear, shaking her head. "Or, you're being paid to screw with me!" she grabbed the spear once again, and commanded the guard to stand up. "No more talking. I want to see your superiors right now."

"Of course, ma'am. Follow me."

Britanni was led through the corridors, of what appeared to be a castle. It was completely devoid of technology. _"This place is way behind on the times. Do they not know it's 2015? It IS pretty neat, though. Must be one of the old castles in the English country."_

"Our queen is right in here, ma'am." The guard led her through a large, ornate door. "Queen Zelda, the young woman has awoken." Britanni found herself face to face with a woman who looked almost exactly like the princess from the game she played, except she appeared to be nearly eight months pregnant.

"You have got to be kidding me. What kind of charade are you lot trying to pull on me?" Britanni almost laughed from how ridiculous this whole situation seemed. "Did I get abducted by cosplayers? I'm outta here." Britanni readied the spear and prepared to escape, but as soon as she turned to run, she ceased movement. "Hey, what's going on!? Why can't I move?" She saw that the Zelda look-alike was using what appeared to be a light spell to restrain her, and she began to panic. She also felt herself growing weak.

"Young woman, you aren't going anywhere! We will not harm you! You need to remain calm! Only then will I release you!" said the woman, firmly. "We have much to talk about." She slowly walked up to Britanni, whom was reluctant to comply. However, she didn't want to cross this woman. She took a deep breath and calmed herself.

"Yes...we do have a lot to talk about. I-I have no idea where I am...all of my things are gone too..." said Britanni as she was released from the light spell. She felt almost sick from the light magic. "Who are you? What's going on? Where the hell am I? How did I get here!? What did you do to me just now!?" she continued, frantically.

"My name is Zelda, and I'm the Queen of Hyrule. You are safe. Please tell me your name." said Zelda with a soft tone as she gently placed her hands on Britanni's cheeks.

Britanni was oddly calmed by the touch of the fair maiden. "My name is Britanni...wait...Zelda!? Hyrule!? Like...Legend of Zelda?" Britanni exclaimed suddenly. "I must be dreaming...or someone slipped me a mickey. You mean to tell me you aren't an actor?"

"Legend of Zelda? What are you talking about? I'm just a queen, I'm hardly a legend." said Zelda, looking confused. "I can assure you that you are not dreaming, and I have no idea what a mickey is. I'm not acting, I'm just myself. You must have been through a lot. Come with me, Britanni. We shall talk over an early dinner after you get cleaned up." she continued as she took Britanni by the hands. "I only ask that you do not beat up my servants." she added, completely deadpan.

"Uh...yeah. Of course not. I thought I was a prisoner."

"Well, I can assure you that you aren't. I suppose I can understand why you're skeptical, however. I'll personally escort you to the bath, and my servants will assist you as needed." said Zelda as she motioned Britanni to follow her.

"Ok, that'll be fine. But adding to what I said earlier...this is Hyrule? There's this video game called Legend of Zelda and I-" Britanni stopped when Zelda turned around and looked at her like she was crazy. She realized that this Zelda had no idea what she was talking about.

"Video game? What's that? Again, I have no idea where you are coming up with 'Legend of Zelda'. Really, there IS a legendary hero around here, but all I really did was get held under siege and eventually possessed. I'm no legend." said Zelda as she turned back around and began walking again.

"I see." said Britanni as she followed the queen. The two walked in silence until they arrived at the bath.

"Please help our guest get cleaned up and dressed in something proper, she is to have dinner with Taron and I in just an hour." Zelda politely ordered her servants. They all agreed and they welcomed Britanni and ran the bath for her. Zelda exited and headed back to the royal chamber.

Britanni was alone in the bath chamber after the bath water was run. She removed her clothing and walked up the steps and slowly entered the tub. "Mmm this is nice..." she said to herself as she leaned back against the tub wall and closed her eyes.

 _"So, I guess I'm not dreaming. This world, from a fantasy game...is a real place. Does this mean my life has turned around? Did I get...a second chance?"_ She dunked her head under the water, then reached for the glass shampoo bottle on the ledge.

 _"Where do I go from here? I wonder how dinner tonight will go. Will Zelda...help me? What about the legendary hero she mentioned...could it be Link? I wonder what he looks like in real life...hmm...video games tend to allow perfection...what if this Link isn't as handsome? Well...Zelda is even more beautiful in person than in the video game...like...I actually felt...well..."_ Britanni blushed and rested her fingers upon herself. "Oh, what am I thinking?" She said out loud as she folded her arms behind her head. _"Why am I even here? Will I even be accepted?"_

There was a knock on the door. "Miss Britanni, your clothes are ready!" said one of the servants.

"Ok, I'll be right out!" came the reply. Britanni climbed out of the tub and dried herself off, then she reached for the red robe that was hanging on a rack and put it on, then she brushed her teeth and left the bath chamber to get dressed.

* * *

"Right this way, ma'am." said a manservant to Britanni as he escorted her into the dining hall, where Zelda was seated with a very attractive man with dark hair and green eyes. They were both eating soup.

"Oh, welcome Britanni! You look very lovely!" said Zelda after she dropped her spoon the second she took sight of the now cleaned up Britanni, whose full bodied and slightly wavy hair draped over her shoulders and her side swept bangs framed her blue-eyed face. She was wearing a sleeveless red silk dress that had black and gold accents and flattered her average height, athletic body. _"By Hylia…that MUST be her!"_ Zelda thought as she smiled. _"She looks like that girl I used to know as a child! Except...her eyes were amber in the pictographs."_

"You ok, love?" said the dark haired man, smiling. "She does look very nice."

Britanni blushed slightly and thanked both of them. _"Wow...that man is super attractive."_ she thought about Taron as she took a seat next to Zelda.

"Britanni, this is my husband, King Taron! He would also like to hear your story and possibly help you." said Zelda as she motioned her hand towards the dark haired man. He smiled and nodded.

"It's nice to meet you, your majesty!" said Britanni as she bowed her head and smiled back.

"Likewise, and call me Taron. We're all friends here!" came the sweet reply.

"So anyways, Britanni. Can you please explain what happened before you woke up here?" asked Zelda after she removed the cover from her dinner plate.

Britanni uncovered her plate as well and said, "Well this may sound crazy but..." then recapped what happened back in London, as well as explaining the stuff that Zelda didn't understand, like what MI-6 is and such. She took care to not divulge too much information.

"I see, Britanni. You come from a country called 'Italy' and eventually moved to one known as 'England'. We're called Hylians in this world, and you actually look rather Hylian. But what is your race or origin?"

"Oh, I'm called Roman Italian. The country I moved to, they are called British or English. The way I speak is how the British do. You Hylians sound similar, but not quite as thick. But yes, I was accused of being part of that Italian Mafia, since my own brother was a drug lord within that horrid group...and he wanted to take me to use as his personal…slave…of sorts…and said something about his master. He actually forced my commanding officer into discharging me by holding his daughter hostage."

"How horrible! Just a moment...may I read your mind so I can see exactly how everything happened?" said Zelda as she scooted close to Britanni and placed her hands on the sides of her head and closed her eyes.

"Uh..." came the reply. "Hold on!"

Zelda read Britanni's mind and memories for a few seconds, then she stopped suddenly and took Britanni's left hand and looked at it, as the Triforce of Wisdom illuminated on her hand, while the spot on Britanni's did the same thing. "Oh my gods..."

"What is it, Zelda?" said Britanni, with genuine curiosity.

"Taron! It's the legend!" she said excitedly to her husband, pointing to the glowing birthmark on Britanni's hand.

"I see, my love!" said Taron as he looked at her hand, then looked back up at Britanni and Zelda then smiled.

"What's going on, guys?" said Britanni, starting to get slightly confused. "What legend?"

Zelda told her about the Legend of the Triforce and all the events of the game Britanni once played, then she paused and said, "Oh, I'm guessing you already know this, lady from the future and another dimension?"

Britanni nodded sheepishly and said, "Well, I know nothing of how I have anything to do with this world or Triforce."

Zelda then explained the prophecy of the vanishing Triforce of Power and explained that destiny will reveal and fully awaken its power.

"I see, yes, destiny. I guess fate will do its thing, hmm?" said Britanni, whom herself believed in a higher power back home. "I must ask, will I ever have to leave this world? I really don't want to go back to that loo of a place..." she continued, shrugging.

"Oh Britanni, I don't see why you can't stay here. You seem like a good person, I think I can trust you. You're here for a reason. Somehow that prophecy points to you being the one to reassemble the Triforce of Power when the time is right." said Zelda, with a serious expression.

"Now hang on a goddamn second! You mean to tell me that I'm supposed to have the bloody _Triforce of Power!?_ Like, the same damn thing that _Ganondorf_ is associated with!?" Britanni exclaimed with utter shock. "Yep, I'm definitely dreaming. Someone like me, one of the Big Three. Some kind of "benevolent soul" meant to be in league with the white knight and his bright lady. I'm really not all that benevolent. Not buying it. Did your little mind reading voodoo show exactly how many lives I've taken? Lawful evil is still evil…good and evil is merely dependent on who's side you're on. It's all ambiguous."

"Oh dear, Britanni…I suppose I understand why you would be skeptical. As for people you have killed…I don't know. Perhaps you had a reason for it. No world is a stranger to war. Things just aren't black and white in any world." Zelda heaved a sigh as she placed her hands on the table. "From what I've in seen your memories, you were quite remorseful about what you had to do."

"Wait, how far back into my past did you go? Zelda, with all due respect, those memories are very personal and dark. I don't want anyone knowing of the things I've done!" Britanni said, folding her arms across her chest as she closed her eyes.

"My deepest apologies, Britanni. Those memories did seem rather dreadful. If it helps, I could feel what you were feeling. It wasn't anything like an evil person." Zelda said, attempting to reassure Britanni.

"No, just someone who became cold-blooded and willing to do whatever was necessary for the good of my comrades. No matter how screwed up it was. And I'm supposed to have the Triforce of Power. That sounds downright stupid to me." Britanni replied, taking notice of the subtly unsettled expression on Zelda's face. Taron appeared to be confused and curious as to what his wife saw. "I apologize if I'm coming off as disrespectful. I'm a very private person."

"I don't know, Britanni. Ganondorf has done some terrible things, and paid the price. Maybe you already have, in a different way. However, the prophecy still stands, and the Goddesses believe you are a good person. It comes down to faith in the long run." Zelda replied, as Taron nodded in agreement.

"Britanni, I have blood on my hands as well. Sometimes it really comes down to kill or be killed. I was a prince, but also one of the Northern Kingdom's best assassins. Now, I train Hylian soldiers. I teach people how to fight with swords, and even kill with their bare hands." Taron added, with a serious expression. "When it comes down to it, all of us are evil to some extent."

"I suppose you make a good point. War is an ugly, horrendous thing which brings out the worst in all of us." Britanni paused and heaved a sigh. "The absolute worst…yet the goddesses believe that I'm still a good person deep down. Maybe there is hope for a cold-blooded assassin and torture specialist like me." she continued, sardonically.

"Only time will tell, Britanni. In the meantime, I will give you a generous weekly stipend and I will ask that you perform any duty I may request of you. The baby's nursery isn't ready yet, and there are many things to take care of. Is there any line of work you may be interested in?" said Zelda.

"Well...I've always loved art, baking, and making things. I also know a thing or two about interior decoration, and I've read many pregnancy books." said Britanni, shrugging. "Well, I hope this isn't a dream, as weird as all of this is, it's already better than my real life. Ridiculous, far-fetched prophecy and all."

"Good to know, crafty people are in high demand around here. That will come in handy, for sure!" said Zelda, happily. "By the way...what's a loo?" she added, turning her head slightly sideways.

"Oh...the toilet room." said Britanni, giggling a bit.

"Oh ok!" came the reply. "Anyways, other than what I may need you here for, you may come and go as you please. Familiarize yourself with this town, and get used to it, because I promise you'll see soon enough that you are not dreaming, and you will believe in the prophecy. By the way...Taron is definitely a catch, but he's still mine. I read your mind, Britanni, but I can't say I blame you, and I know you wouldn't actually try anything." said Zelda laughing a little bit. "But really, try to refrain from undressing him with your eyes so much! It's very inappropriate!"

"Oh come on! You read that too!?" Britanni exclaimed, going scarlet with embarrassment. She was surprised that Zelda didn't slap her for the indecent thoughts about Taron she had entertained. "I apologize, Zelda. But yes, you're a lucky girl. Perhaps by some crazy twist of fate I'll get someone like him one day...maybe. Not many men go for women like me." said Britanni, referring to her broad shoulders and well-toned arms.

"It's me who's the lucky one!" said Taron sweetly as he leaned over and gave Zelda a sweet kiss. He looked at Britanni again and continued, "And yes. Please don't fantasize about me."

"My apologies. I will try my hardest." Britanni said, looking him right in the eye.

Taron nodded calmly and replied, "You're forgiven. But hey, you're quite pretty. You just need to find a guy who is secure enough in who he is to not feel threatened by a strong woman."

"Haha, thanks! But I'm not holding my breath!" Britanni replied, chuckling. "Nor am I in a hurry!"

"Britanni, this evening you are free to explore Hyrule Castle town, but you are not to carry any kind of weapons with you. I said I trust you, but precautions must be taken." Zelda said with a serious expression, and Britanni nodded with understanding. "I will set up a guided tour of Hyrule for you tomorrow. I think I know just the person for the job."

* * *

 **A/N: So this is a slight rewrite of The Princess of Power and Shadows. Special thanks goes to Failisse for pointing out some areas I need to improve on! Hopefully Britanni has a bit more depth now, Lol. I'm also aiming to make this less smutty. Haha!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_But why? They barely even know me. Is it just Hylian nature to be friendly to strangers? Or is it that damn prophecy?_**

* * *

 _Same day, Hyrule Castle Town, early evening._

"Oh HO! Thank you for shopping with us, newcomer! I haven't seen you around here!" said the friendly shopkeeper at the food market as he bagged Britanni's purchases. "Where are you from?"

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me!" said Britanni, chuckling. "Another dimension!" she continued, half-jokingly as she pulled a red rupee from her wallet and handed it to the shopkeeper.

"Ahahaha, a likely story! Unless you're the one from the prophecy!" The shopkeeper replied, laughing.

"Maybe I am!" said Britanni, shrugging and smiling.

"Well, you take care, and don't start any trouble around here!" came the reply as Britanni headed for the shop door.

"Me? I would _never._ " Britanni turned towards the shopkeeper and smiled at him. "Farewell!"

She headed back to the castle after buying some food for herself to snack on between meals. _"Wow, such an interesting place this is!"_ she thought to herself after encountering many friendly people. _"It must be that a lot of them know of the prophecy, but almost nothing about me. I'm still not quite convinced that I'm not feeling effects of the sleeping pill/alcohol combination."_ Britanni was lost in thought for a few moments until she bumped into someone, knocking a few apples out of the bag. "Oy, excuse me!"

"Oh Miss, I'm so sorry! Let me help you with that." Britanni heard a young man speak as she bent down to grab the wayward apples.

After she placed two of them in her bag, she reached for the last one and her hand brushed up against the young man's, as he was reaching for the apple too. He picked up the apple and they both stood back up and met each other's gaze. Britanni's jaw about dropped through the brick walkway. She felt her cheeks intensely flush and her knees weaken. She could barely talk.

 _"Holy...shit...THIS is what he looks like!?"_ was all she could even think when she looked at the man, whose striking blue eyes were the first thing that stood out to her. She then took notice of his messy, sun-bleached hair and its dark roots. He looked a little bit older than in the game she remembered playing, with defined cheekbones, and a bit of stubble on his chin and jawline.

"Hey, you're the girl from the other day!" Link said to her, but his voice registered as barely more than a mumble through her starstruck haze.

 _"Good heavens. It's like he was chiseled by Din herself."_ Britanni thought as she took a moment to appreciate his features. He had on a sleeveless shirt that showed some of his chest, and he was in excellent shape.

"Miss?"

 _"I hope Zelda's done with her weird Vulcan mind-meld stuff!"_ Britanni also admired his golden skin, evident of his work as a farmer. She didn't really care that the man was barely five and a half feet tall. She suddenly felt an overwhelming urge to punch him in the face.

"Hey lady, are you in there?" Link called out, his hands cupped around his mouth.

"Oh! Um, yes! I'm sorry!" Britanni stammered after finally snapping out of her visual inventory of the Hero.

Link chuckled and said, "No need to be! I'm glad to see you're awake. I'm Link, by the way." He extended his hand and offered the apple back to her, smiling sweetly.

"I'm Britanni...uh...I gotta go!" said Britanni as she snatched the apple and scurried towards the castle, to avoid smacking him in broad daylight.

"Britanni, wait!" said Link as he tried to follow her, but she was eventually lost in the crowd and had entered the castle. He had to get ready for the fighting tournament later in the evening. _"Well then. She's actually not bad looking."_ he thought, feeling himself blush. _"Regardless, I must talk with her and get to know her. I need to know her story. Especially if she's the one spoken of in the prophecy. And why did she just stand there staring at me?"_

* * *

"Britanni, why are you in such a hurry?" asked Zelda as Britanni walked swiftly down the hallway.

"Oh...uh, no reason! I'm just...power walking! Yeah, that's right!" Britanni stammered.

"Right. Did you meet any interesting people?" said Zelda, not believing for a second that Britanni was "power walking".

"Yeah. There were a lot of nice people! I also...ran into a guy named Link." said Britanni, blushing.

"Link? Ah, our legendary hero. He's a good friend of mine. What did you think about him?" said Zelda with a smile.

"I didn't really talk to him. I...panicked. He was...ridiculously attractive..." said Britanni, flustered. She was a bit embarrassed over her reaction to seeing Link, alive and in person. _"It's not like I've never seen a good-looking man before. But it's Link. THE freaking Link from Twilight Princess was two feet away from me. I think I actually had a bloody fangirl moment."_

"Is that so? He's a nice guy." said Zelda, grinning deviously at Britanni.

"Please don't tell him...and...quit with that smiling, it's embarrassing me!" exclaimed Britanni. "Like, I think I'd die if I held his hand, or kissed him...or heaven forbid I ever...Oh my gosh. Gotta go!" Britanni quickly shuffled off. She didn't want to take chances on Zelda reading her mind again.

"She's got it bad..." said Zelda, giggling as Taron walked up to her after Britanni disappeared through a door.

"Is that so, for who?" said Taron, smiling and embracing his wife while touching her belly.

"She's really got it bad for Link, Taron." said Zelda with a smile. "I think they could be great friends. He needs someone a bit rough around the edges, yet still somewhat youthful. Perhaps Britanni could use a friend like him."

"Maybe...I'm entirely sure what I think of her yet."

"I understand that. I'm hiring Link to take her on the tour because I need him to keep an eye on her. We can never be too careful. Someone who has played a part in mass murder is never to be taken lightly. The things I saw in her memories..." Zelda paused and placed her hand over her chest.

"Certainly not. I'm also concerned as to why this prophecy is even taking place. Ganondorf is dead. Link made sure of it. All of this raises a big yellow flag." A look of concern spread across the king's face as she gently hugged his wife closer to him.

"Taron, I'm quite positive that she's my sister. She was banished a long time ago by Ganondorf. Maybe that's the reason that I'm trying to see her in a positive light and trust her. I want her to be the good person the goddesses think she is. I was very young when it happened, but I remember. My parents told me what had happened, and often spoke of her. When I read her mind, I could not see anything that happened before she was eight years old. It's because she doesn't remember anything before that."

"You think that's Loren? I suppose I can see the resemblance now that I think about it. Her nose is a bit sharper than yours, though." Taron said, placing his finger across his chin.

"There are a lot of things that even I don't know. Why does she have red hair when both of my parents had brown hair? Why isn't _she_ Zelda instead of me, if she was born first?"

"The only possibility I can think of is that she's a bastard child of one of your parents, therefore supposedly not worthy of the name or the crown."

"Maybe. There are a lot of things that don't add up, but records of her life before her banishment are nowhere to be found. Only rumors, which we can only take with a grain of salt. We should proceed with caution, but treat her with dignity and respect like any other newcomer, even if they have a dark past." Zelda said as she took her husband by the hand.

"I suppose you're right, after all she's likely even more confused about this than we are." Taron replied, as he and Zelda walked down the red-carpeted hallway.

"Anyways...on a completely different note, I've been feeling in the mood lately...care to help me take care of this?" said Zelda suggestively to her husband, who agreed to it without a second thought.

* * *

"Phew, such a great way to vent sudden attraction!" Britanni said breathlessly to herself after spending some time on the burlap punching bag in the training area.

"Who does that guy think he is, being that good-looking!?" she wiped sweat from her brow and headed back to her bedroom to have a quick bath.

As she rinsed herself in the tub, she came up with an idea. "I heard that there's a fighting tournament this evening, and that he's gonna be in it. Perhaps I should enter. If I beat the shit out of him perhaps it'll relieve my...frustration...yes. I must enter. I'll go in disguise so no one tries to go easy on me." she climbed out of the tub and wrapped herself in a towel, and picked through her closet, going through the new clothes she bought.

She settled on a gender-neutral outfit with short sleeves and loosely fitting pants, and made sure to hide her feminine hips and obviously female chest. She slipped a pair of fingerless gloves over her long hands, and pulled her hair into a low ponytail. "Now I just need to go buy a mask at the combat emporium, then I should be able to pass myself off as a young boy." she said as she grabbed her wallet and left her bedroom.

She searched for Zelda to let her know where she was going, and finally walked up to the royal bedchamber. Britanni heard some sensuous moans coming through the door, and she blushed. "Oh my...I guess she's busy. Sounds like she's having fun…" she said quietly to herself as she turned away to find a pen and piece of paper. She quickly wrote down where she would be and slipped it under the door, where the sounds grew more intense and passionate.

Zelda's euphoric voice cried out the King's name, and it sounded like he was pretty good at what he was doing. Britanni felt her cheeks flush even more, and she started thinking about Link for a moment, until she snapped out of her mental utopia and shook her head frantically. "Ok Britanni, focus!" She headed down the hallway to leave the castle. She informed the guards of her plans and that she left a note for Zelda, then headed out into town.

* * *

"Oh-ho-ho! Will that be all for you, ma'am?" said the young cashier when Britanni placed her mask on the counter.

"Yes, that's all I need. I'm entering the tournament this evening." said Britanni as she pulled out her wallet and counted 12 rupees out of it.

"Oh! Is that so, a delicate flower like you, eh?" said the cashier, his interest piqued.

"Oh, I'm certainly no delicate flower, don't let my height fool you!" replied Britanni, laughing.

"I'll take your word for it, after all that Legendary Hero is a bit of a pint-sized powerhouse himself, and he happens to be the reigning champion of this tournament!" said the cashier with a smile.

"Oh, I see. Besides, I've like, got these hulk arms. I can throw a punch, young lad!" Britanni replied, flexing her biceps, which were rather defined, but not overly bulky.

"Hulk…? What does that mean?" The boy asked, confused.

"Oh…well…I guess I mean they're toned and muscular. Years and years of lifting and push-ups will do that!" Britanni said, shrugging.

"Oh, I get ya! They do look strong, but they work for you!" the cashier said, smiling once more.

"Hey, thanks! Oh…such an upbeat place this is, everyone's dancing and happy!" said Britanni, finally noticing the cheerful environment of the store run by the nine-year-old Malo, who wasn't there at the moment. "Oh, and I'm interested in going up against that 'legendary hero'. I'd love to knock his bleeding block off!" she continued, punching the air.

"Oh really? Did he do anything that's got you so wound up?" said the cashier, wide eyed.

"His existence pisses me off. Hehe...it's...hard to explain, kid." said Britanni, as a light pink glow spread across her cheeks.

"Fair enough! Although, I have a feeling...you like him, don't you? I'm fifteen, I'm not THAT young!" said the kid, teasingly.

"With that, I must be going! I don't wanna be late!" exclaimed Britanni, dodging the subject. "Have a good evening!" she continued and the kid nodded, still grinning as Britanni hastily exited the store. Sure enough, as soon as she was outside again, none other than the hero himself walked by. He was wearing a similar sleeveless shirt as earlier, except it was a cream color instead of red, and he was wearing brown drawstring knee-length shorts that flattered his rather round, well-toned butt. Britanni quickly hid behind a large pillar. "Good grief! He looks so good...that's it, I'm taking his ass down tonight!" she said to herself as she slipped the mask over her head and followed Link, remaining around twenty feet behind him.

They arrived at the large tent, where people were walking in to find seats. She spotted a desk where the fighters were registering to compete. Link had signed in and entered the tent. Britanni walked up to the desk and told the man sitting on the other side, "I'm new here, I'd like to enter the tournament. I prefer to remain anonymous."

"Very well. Sign in here. The registration fee is thirty rupees. Do have any nickname you'd wish to go by?" said the man, pointing to the sign-in sheet on the table.

"Shadow Elite will work." said Britanni as she registered herself. Shadow was her code name in the MI-6, because she was one of the most skilled assassins in the agency and could complete some of the most difficult missions. She was quick to hit her mark, to the point that her targets barely saw it coming. She was like a shadow in the night. Plus, her choice of fashion was more on the dark side, she loved to wear black, whether all black or paired with other dark colors.

"Very well then. Shadow Elite, then. No weapons are allowed, every fighter is checked as a precaution. Go ahead right through the entrance behind me, and the guards there will check you for any weapons, then you may proceed to the waiting area where all the other fighters will be gathered. There will be water to drink. Good luck tonight."

"Thank you." said Britanni as she paid her fee. After she entered the tent, a few guards performed a quick pat-down of her, and she hoped that they wouldn't assume she'd hide anything between her legs. She was cleared for entry and proceeded. There were several men of different sizes and ages, and of course, there was Link. She made quick eye contact with him and felt herself getting warm under the mask, so she quickly turned away and went to get some water. Turning her back to everyone, she lowered the part of the mask that covered her mouth and took a large sip. Someone then tapped on her shoulder. She quickly covered her mouth and slowly turned around. There was a large, bearded man staring her down.

"Hey kid, you new here?" said the burly man with a deep, gruff voice.

"Uh...yeah, I'm new around here. What's it to you?" she replied in a tone slightly deeper than her own naturally contralto voice.

"Don't go gettin' yourself hurt out there. This ain't the place for skinny kids like you." he said as he condescendingly placed his hand on her head.

"I think I'll manage just fine, thanks." said Britanni as she glared at the man.

"You're a feisty one. Kid, I like you. I'll have fun beatin' the tar outta you tonight." said the man with a hearty laugh.

"Ahem! Alright, Zangoro, that's enough teasing the newcomers. It's best you park it over there." Link said suddenly after poking the man in the shoulder. Surprisingly, the large man didn't protest and went and sat across the room. "Sorry about that...hey, I don't think we've met. I'm Link." he said to Britanni as he extended his hand.

"I'm Shadow. Pleased to make your acquaintance. However, you better watch your back out there tonight. I will take you down, that I promise." she said to Link with a firm tone as she squeezed his hand.

"Huh, is that so? You seem very sure of yourself, _Shadow._ I like your attitude. I hope we meet in battle, so perhaps we can find out for sure if you can take me." said Link with a big smile as he happily shook Britanni's hand. "Just don't let my size fool you." he said with a wink. Britanni's knees almost buckled. Link gave her a glance with slightly narrowed eyes while grinning, which she perceived as bedroom eyes, when in fact he was just staring her down.

Britanni had to turn around and take a large gulp of water. _"Goddammit Britanni, pull yourself together! Don't let this guy fluster you!"_ She gave herself a brief lecture.

Another handsome young man with dirty blonde hair and hazel-green eyes who was about average height came over to her and made conversation. "Hey, I'm Kieran! Don't mind Zangoro over there, he's just a paper tiger. The one to watch out for is Link. Now that's a tough sonovabitch right there. He's like five feet six and he's an absolute tank. Those were some bold words you used on him, it would seem he's gained some respect for you, Shadow." Kieran sat down next to Britanni.

"Well, I'm all of five feet four, and I'm a tank as well. You could say I've had plenty of combat experience." came the reply.

"He certainly has too. They don't call him the Legendary Hero for no reason, that's for sure. Since he defeated Ganondorf, he's learned other fighting styles other than sumo wrestling and swordsmanship."

"He's really hot." said Britanni without thinking.

"Um...what do you mean by that?" said Kieran, raising an eyebrow.

Another contestant who had been listening said to Kieran, "Well, he's got quite the track record for being a total badass. The guy's on fire!"

"Oh, well of course. I can't argue with that." said Kieran, grinning sheepishly.

"Well what did ya think I meant, his butt!?" exclaimed Britanni while laughing. The other two snickered at her response.

"Good one, Shadow!" said Kieran, lightly punching Britanni's arm. "Hey Link, I really think you've got some competition tonight!" he yelled to Link, who was getting water.

"You should forfeit now, Kieran!" said Link loudly from across the room, jokingly. It would seem they were buddies.

"No way in hell, pal!" Kieran retorted back as Link came over to them and sat right next to Britanni. "I'd like a shot at this Shadow guy too!" he continued to Link, laughing.

"I think you'll do just fine, Shadow!" said Link as he somewhat roughly placed his arm around Britanni and lightly fist-bumped her chest. It was all she could do to contain herself and not turn beet red, and likely punch Link in the head. She was glad she put on a thick vest over her outfit. "You've been working out, I can tell!" he said with a smile.

"Uh...yeah, yeah I have. Thanks, man. I'm still gonna beat your ass though." said Britanni as she stood up abruptly.

"Not if I beat yours first, kid." said Link, grinning mischievously as he cracked his knuckles.

"I look forward to meeting you in battle, and I will be there. Count on it." came the reply.

Just then the announcer came in and said, "Alright fighters! We are about to begin! The first match will be between Link and Bertol! Please come with me!"

"Alrighty then! Hey Shadow, make sure you come out and watch how I do things around here." said Link as he stood up and stretched. Another large, bearded man also stood up and got ready to leave with the announcer, likely Zangoro's brother. Bertol shook Zangoro's hand and headed to his battle. Everyone else followed suit to go watch.

Britanni stood near the seating area where she could see the ring. It was a large, square, padded area. Link and his opponent both entered the ring as they were announced, and the crowd went wild. The two opponents got into stance for battle, and the gong was struck.

Bertol charged at Link and swung his right arm at him. Link dodged and combat rolled between his opponent's legs. With a grunt, Link swung his leg and tripped Bertol, then jumped in the air and dropped his elbow into Bertol's solar plexus, knocking the wind out of him. The referee began counting to five, then the match ended.

"The winner is Link, the Legendary Hero!" shouted the announcer, and the crowd cheered even louder and some chanted for him.

"Not bad...not bad at all!" said Britanni as she cheered as well. _"This is gonna be fun..."_

* * *

 _Half an hour later._

"Alright, the next fight is between Zangoro and Shadow! Please come forward!" said the announcer, excitedly.

"Huh, I'm not going easy on you, kid." grumbled Zangoro.

"Good, cause I won't hold back either you big oaf..." said Britanni as she rolled her eyes.

Link went out to watch the match. He was certainly hoping for "Shadow" to win. "Go get 'em, kid!" he yelled as the two competitors entered the ring.

 _"I've gotta look good for him..."_ Britanni thought to herself as she prepared to fight. The gong was struck, and the match began.

Zangoro charged for her and she dodged out of the way, and using his momentum against him, whipped around and performed a hard side kick into his back. She quickly crouched while spinning around and swept his legs with her other foot, causing him to trip and fall flat on his face.

Zangoro grumbled in frustration. "Man, you're pretty good, kid." He got back up and swung at Britanni, who dodged under his arm and kicked him square in the kneecap, causing him to bend forward. Britanni elbowed him in the face, then kicked him in the solar plexus.

The large man bent over with his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. With a loud grunt, Britanni delivered a hard crescent kick to side of her opponent's head, knocking him unconscious.

"And that's the match! The winner is, our newcomer Shadow Elite!" said the announcer happily as he raised Britanni's hand in the air.

The crowd cheered for the feisty young upstart, and Link was clapping and cheering as well. _"I must find out who that is. "He" seems very familiar…"_

The tournament continued, Link and Britanni taking out their opponents with relative ease, until they each got to the semifinals, with Britanni against Kieran and Link against the other young man Britanni had talked to earlier, whose name was Arrolen. Arrolen was defeated after a few minutes, and Kieran proved to be more of a challenge than Britanni's previous opponents. She was able to take him down, but not without taking a hard left hook to her jaw. She popped it back into place, and headed back to the waiting area.

After a fifteen minute intermission, the announcer came into the resting area to fetch the final opponents, Link and Britanni. "Alright you two, it's time for the final match! Give us a good show tonight!"

The two of them nodded. "Well, this is it, the moment we were hoping for! I hope you didn't wear yourself out too much, because I'd rather wear you out myself!" said Link as he winked and smiled at Britanni.

 _"That sounded...um...suggestive."_ Britanni thought to herself after hearing the last line of Link's statement. "Mmhmm, likewise, _Hero_! I've been saving myself for you..." Britanni blushed again when she realized what she said.

Link nodded and smiled, then the two walked out to the ring and prepared for battle. Britanni's heart was racing just a bit, partially from nervousness, but mainly from excitement. _"I'm seriously about to go toe to toe with Link. THE Link. Holy shit, this is awesome!"_ The gong was struck and the match began.

Britanni locked eyes with her opponent, then darted forward and threw a quick jab at his face. He dodged back slightly, grabbed her by the wrist, placed his other hand on her chest, and pushed her to the floor.

"Oh!" Britanni exclaimed with shock from how quick her opponent was. _"Whoa, no one's dodged one of my jabs before…this guy already seems to pose a real challenge!"_ She quickly regained her composure and jumped back up, where she was immediately met with a hard swing to her head, which she barely blocked. She whipped around towards Link, pressing her back to his chest. She shifted and elbowed him in the solar plexus, then grabbed his arm and flipped him over her shoulder. Without hesitation, she jumped on top of Link and straddled him.

Britanni punched Link in the face repeatedly until he swung his legs up and around Britanni and threw her off, then he put her in a strong headlock.

"You really are a feisty one, kid! But let's see you get out of this before you pass out!" said Link quietly into her ear, not ceasing the firm hold he had.

Britanni had to act quickly and figure out how to overpower her opponent who was a bit stronger and tougher than she was. She was on her knees, so she quickly shifted under him, took him by the arm that was around her neck, and raised herself onto her free hand and knees, lifting Link off of the ground. She stood up and once again flipped him over her shoulder, then quickly dropped to the ground and wrapped her legs tightly around his neck.

"How do YOU like it, Hero!?" Britanni yelled to Link who was struggling to free himself. Next thing she noticed was a tingling sensation between her legs from where his nose brushed against certain spots. He had stopped struggling. _"Uh oh...I think he's figured out that I'm not a boy...I shouldn't have used that hold..."_ she had relaxed for a moment, because if she hadn't, she'd likely have popped his head off with her legs.

Link quickly took the opportunity to escape from the captivity between Britanni's thighs.

They both stood back up, and Link was staring right into Britanni's eyes, both of them breathing heavily from physical exertion.

Britanni darted toward him and landed a hard punch in the jaw, then socked him in the gut, in the face two more times, and finally with a loud grunt she landed a hard turning sidekick in Link's abdomen, sending him reeling backward. Britanni used her open palms and crouched slightly, then stood up quickly as she caught Link under the chest, lifting him at least a foot off the ground and out of the ring.

"Unbelievable! Link has been defeated! What an upset victory from our young newcomer, Shadow Elite!" the announcer excitedly shouted as he lifted Britanni's hand over her head.

The crowd was cheering wildly, and Link was sitting on the ground outside of the ring, looking slightly bewildered. He wiped the blood off of his lip, then stood up and joined Britanni and the announcer, clapping for his opponent.

 _"_ _Did…he even try at the end!?"_ Britanni thought to herself, finding it hard to believe that she just handed out a curbstomp battle to the great "Legendary Hero".

"Wow, you're really something else, kiddo!" said Link with a big smile as he heartily shook Britanni's hand.

Britanni laughed a little bit and said, "I'm no kiddo, Legendary Hero!" then removed her mask, revealing her true identity. The look on Link's face was priceless. The crowd gasped in surprise.

Link's eyes opened wide and he stood with his mouth agape for a moment, then finally said, "A girl...? Britanni!?"

"A woman, to be precise." said Britanni as she smiled at the dumbfounded hero.

"Oh...most definitely..." Link stammered in reply to the feisty redhead. He found himself intrigued with her fighting skills. The crowd began cheering again.

Link couldn't help but look Britanni over as she removed the thick vest and the overshirt, revealing a sleeveless, form fitting top that barely exposed her midriff and showed a passable amount of cleavage. He gave Britanni another once over, then looked into her dark blue eyes. Her hair was damp from sweat and her bangs were matted to her forehead. He could only smile at her. _"She sure is attractive, even if Zelda is weary of her…but those...are a bit too big for me..."_

"Get a good look at 'em, Hero! Because that's all you're ever gonna see of them!" she said with a mischievous grin on her face as she punched Link lightly in the arm.

"Um...how about you join me and the guys for a drink or two?" Link finally spat out, somewhat awkwardly.

"Sure, I'll beat you at drinking too, kid!" said Britanni as she laughed slightly.

"I look forward to it...it's a date then!" replied Link, placing his hand behind his head and grinning sheepishly.

"Ha! I'm way out of your league, kid! Anyways, I'm excited. Shall we, Hero?" Britanni retorted with joking condescension as she bowed and extended her hand to Link.

"Uh...we shall, Milady!" Link stammered as he took Britanni by the hand. She didn't release her grip and she led him into the waiting room to meet up with Kieran and Arrolen plus a few others. _"Wow, what a woman! She's in excellent shape!"_ Link thought as he followed her, hand in hand, seeming to like the fact that she had some muscle on her. He blushed and his eyes drifted to her posterior, which she was not lacking whatsoever. _"Ok. Now THAT is rather nice."_ His thoughts were interrupted when he noticed a blotch of red peeking out from under her top. It looked like a third degree burn. _"Oh dear...she must have been through a lot..."_ his thoughts ceased when they arrived at where Kieran and the others were waiting.

"Whoa...you're a girl, Shadow!?" exclaimed Kieran who also seemed to like what he saw. "What a babe!"

"A woman, Kieran! A lady, moreso!" exclaimed Link, smiling. "And don't be so damn inappropriate! She's way out of your league!" he continued, half-jokingly.

"Oh, seems you two have a thing going already!" Arrolen jumped into the conversation, pointing at Link and Britanni who were still holding hands.

Britanni's cheeks lightly flushed and she quickly released her grip from Link's hand, and punched Arrolen in the arm. "Really, after just an hour or so of knowing each other? You're off your fucking rocker."

"Well, that would explain why you're single. No guy wants to get beaten up on a daily basis!" Kieran said, while chuckling. "Besides, most women rarely ever swear around here."

"Hah, well, good for those women! I suppose I've picked up the military mouth from armed services. By the way, the name's Britanni." she continued as she extended her hand to Arrolen and Kieran, who both looked somewhat confused, but still shook her hand.

"Military mouth? You say some weird stuff. I'm still going to call you Shadow." Kieran replied, smiling at her.

"Whatever, call me what you want! I'll even answer to Crazy Bitch." Britanni replied, laughing.

"Seems like a fitting name!" said Kieran, half-jokingly. "How about CB?"

"Ugh, just call her Shadow, Kieran…" Link interjected, eyebrows furrowed. He turned to Britanni and said, sweetly, "After you, Milady!" while gesturing towards the exit.

"Aight, but you're gonna have to show me where the pub is!" said Britanni as she headed through the exit. "I think I prefer CB to Milady though!" She blushed for a moment, slightly embarrassed by the endearing term Link was using. She smiled though, because she honestly thought Link's mannerisms were adorable and a breath of fresh air. She was never treated like a lady before. This young man was already growing on her. She smiled as Link and the others joined her outside and they walked to Telma's Bar together.

"Oh ho! Welcome, Link! It's so good to see you and your friends again! How did everything go tonight?" said the tall, voluptuous bar owner. She had red, braided hair, tan skin, a cheerful demeanor and appeared to be around 40 years old.

"Oh, Telma you won't believe this! I was actually defeated tonight!" said Link with a shocked yet still cheerful tone as he and the other guys sat at the bar. Kieran tried to sit next to Link and was greeted with "Get lost, pal! This seat is reserved!" Kieran quickly understood and sat at the next seat down. He grinned deviously at his pal.

"Oh really, and who in the wide world of Hyrule managed to pull off such a feat, hmm?" Telma asked, looking rather surprised.

Link looked behind him to see Britanni standing a few feet away, just observing. "Milady, come have a seat!" he smiled at the redhead and pat the stool next to him.

Britanni blushed and complied with his kind request. Telma looked at her, then at Link, then back to Britanni. Her eyes suddenly widened. "Oh my Hylia...was it this pretty little lady right here?" she exclaimed.

Link grinned sheepishly and replied, "Yep...it was her. She was amazing! This is Britanni, she's new to Hyrule!" Britanni just blushed and nodded.

"Oh, is that so? A woman of mystery, hmm? Quite a lady friend you have here, you better hang on to this one, Link!" said Telma happily as she winked at both of them. They both blushed and avoided eye contact with each other.

"Hehe yeah, Link got his ass kicked by a girl!" Kieran laughed at his friend and continued, "She totally knocked him out of the ring!"

Link's eyes narrowed slightly while his full, slightly chapped lips curved into a smile, and he said, "Well so did you, Kieran! At least I made her work for it!" he reached around Britanni and rustled Kieran's hair.

Telma looked at Kieran and shook her head, smiling. "Well I do wish I could have seen that myself, but this bar ain't gonna run itself! Now what can I get the lot of you? Discounts for you handsome young gentlemen as usual, and Miss Britanni, yours are on the house!" she said sweetly as she smiled warmly at Britanni.

"Nah, put it on Link's tab! I think he enjoyed his legendary beatdown!" said Arrolen, nudging Link's shoulder while laughing heartily.

"Oh shut it, Arro! How about you pay for all the drinks!?" Link exclaimed while chuckling himself.

Britanni just smiled and enjoyed the company of her new acquaintances. _"Maybe I should just let loose and try to have fun."_

They each ordered their drinks, and Telma quickly worked on their orders. A pretty young woman walked up to them, who appeared to be in her late 20's. She had reddish-brown hair, amber eyes, and a tall, curvy body.

"Hey guys, I saw the match! That was quite the show tonight!" she said happily to them.

"Oh, hey Terah! Yeah, this woman right here beat me fair and square! This is Britanni, by the way." said Link to this woman. "Oh, Britanni, this is Terah, she's one of King Taron's students along with Kieran and Arrolen, and she's their older sister!"

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Terah!" said Britanni as she smiled and held out her hand.

"It is SO nice to meet you, Britanni! Oh Hylia, Link she's adorable!" said Terah as she laughed at Britanni's hand and gave her a hug.

Britanni blushed a rather dark shade of pink and slowly hugged Terah back. "Oh my...well thank you!" she said while giggling.

Link smiled at both of them, and Telma served them their drinks. "Oh welcome Terah! The usual?" said Telma with a smile.

"Yes, the usual!" came the sweet reply as Terah sat down next to Arrolen. "Britanni, tell us about yourself!" she called to Britanni from a few seats down.

"Oh! Well, you may not believe this, but..." Britanni told Terah and the others of where she came from and how she got here.

"Well, I suppose dimension-hopping isn't all _that_ unusual around here." said Link after finishing his first drink. "Perhaps not in my opinion. But we're glad to have you!" he smiled warmly at Britanni, setting her heart aflutter. The others agreed.

"Well...thank you so much!" said Britanni, smiling slightly as she turned to grab her drink. _"But why? They barely even know me. Is it just Hylian nature to be friendly to strangers? Or is it that damn prophecy? Or is Link…hitting on me!?"_

After a few drinks and cheerful banter, Britanni learned a good bit about her new companions. She didn't talk a lot, but she enjoyed listening to the others.

Kieran was 21 years old and was training to be a knight for the Hylian Royal Guard, and admired King Taron. He also loved nature and horses. "I have a lot in common with Ilia, from Ordon!" he said, with a big grin.

Arrolen was 24 years old, and was training to be a medic and a white mage. He was also a beast master who trains wolves as companions. He's also skilled with bow staves, as is standard for a mage. He stated having a crush on Taron's twin sister, Maron. "She's way out of my league, however. Taron must not ever find out! He's a nice guy, but is quite protective of his sister!" Arrolen said, laughing.

Terah is actually their half-sister, from their father's previous relationship. Her mother left when she was just two years old, and hasn't been heard from since. Terah is skilled with twin scimitars and enjoys baking. She's one of few female soldiers-in-training.

Link of course, after defeating Ganondorf, had looked into other forms of combat, including hand-to-hand. He had been training under Taron for the past two or so years, and he teaches swordsmanship alongside the king, whenever he's not working on the farm or delivering milk. He also mentioned that he had been reading a lot about childbirth, and even had to deliver a baby in Kakariko Village when the doctor was running late.

Britanni spoke of the interests that the others would understand, such as her love of art, baking, and physical training. She knew none of them would know anything about what Metroid was, or hard rock music for that matter.

"You like baking too, Britanni? Perhaps we should go into business together one day!" Terah said, somewhat jokingly.

"Haha, perhapsh wunna dese daysh!" Britanni finished yet another drink and had a good buzz going. "So, Link, yous the lezhendarey heruh, huh? Yous a real big shot 'round 'ere, eh?" she said as she nudged his arm with her elbow.

"We~ll of courseyam, Miladay, what 'bout it?" said Link, his speech somewhat slurred.

"I has sho much fun kickin ya lezhendarey assh, Mishter Big Shot!" said Britanni as she pinched Link's bottom.

"Whoa!" Link yelped as he jumped in his seat and blushed intensely. "Whys you do zhat!?"

"Oh yesh, SO~O lezhendarey!" said Britanni, laughing at his cute reaction.

The others laughed and teased Link just a bit, then Kieran said, "I gesh ye WERE refurrin to hish butt earliuh, Shaduh!" he laughed as he poked Britanni in the shoulder. "Ya _loves_ him, dontcha?

"So what if I waszh? I can appreshate a nish, well-toned can wishout akshully wantin' tuh get wish 'im, Kyuran!" Britanni replied cheerfully as she slapped Kieran on the back.

"Oof…Link, Shaduh wantshta bed ya, buddeh!" Kieran said loudly to his buddy, who almost spit his drink out.

"Um..." was all the blue-eyed Hylian could manage to say, while holding his drink to his lips, his eyes wide and face beet red.

"Not a schnowboll's shance in fooking hell!" said Britanni loudly as she knocked back another drink.

"You guys are so funny! But it's getting late, Kieran and Arro, we have to get up tomorrow for training with the King!" said Terah, who only had only consumed two drinks.

The two men she addressed agreed and paid their tabs, then Kieran said to Link, "We gotsta get goin', but um...has fun wif Shaduh! Hehehe..."

"Ugh, jush go home!" exclaimed Link, his face still red. "Ennywesh, y'all get home safely. I has planth tomorruh, we all get togesure 'gain soon!" he continued, giving his friends hugs.

"No worries, I'll see them home, Link!" said Terah as she quickly hugged him. "Britanni, it was so nice to meet you! You and I should go shopping soon and have lunch! I'd like to get to know you better, I could use some more girlfriends, instead of always being around these sweaty guys!" she said, laughing while gesturing towards the three guys. "Well, of course if you don't mind having a friend who's a lot older than you, I'm approaching thirty in few months!" she continued, rubbing the back of her own neck and smiling.

"Ooh that'd be so nith, Teruh. We should plan shumting shoon, but Zhelda's sendin' meh oot on goided ture tomorruh, I'll beh gone motht of the day!" Britanni said as she hugged her new friend, and while she was close to her, she said quietly, "...also...I ish reeeeally not mush younguh zan ya. Juth tuhned chuenty-eight two daysh aguh, believe it or not..."

"Oh wow...that's great, well happy belated birthday!" Terah whispered in response. "I won't tell Link, he's only nineteen! Going on twenty in six weeks...hope you like younger guys!" she continued, giggling.

Britanni pulled away and said, "Nooooo~ooo! Ennehwaysh, you lot beh safe and has a good night! Take care!"

She and Link saw their friends off, then they locked eyes again. "Ahem...well miladeh, shall I see ya home?" said Link after a brief awkward silence.

"Sure, I'd like dat...becaush I may get lotht, I can't rilly walk straight!" Britanni stammered, turning her head away. She stumbled towards the bar and Link followed suit so he could pay his tab.

"Well Britanni, it was nice to meet you sugar! You take care of Link, alright?" Telma said with a wink.

"Well I'm sure the lezhendarey big shot can take care of himshelf! It was gret meetin' ya too!" said Britanni as she smiled and shook Telma's hand.

Link also bid her farewell, then he and Britanni left the bar. As they ascended the steps, Link paused and turned towards Britanni and said, "Well...I had uh reeeally gret time tunight. Maybeh one day we could...um...have dinnuh or coffee or somethin'...just us..." he was rubbing the back of his head and looking at the ground, shifting his feet.

"Ya mean, like a _date_ , Heruh? We jush met, shilly little boy!" Britanni responded as she touched Link's chin and looked him in the eyes.

"Uh...n-n-no! Jush as friendth, Miladeh! I-I dun't mean tuh give the wrong idea..." Link turned his gaze away again.

"Hm...Perhapsh I could take ya up on dat. But of courth, ish not because I has any kind of feelins for ya! And quit with the damn 'Milady' stuth, I'm Britannay!" came the slightly exasperated response as she turned to playfully run from the Hero.

"Oh thorry...Britanni! So when do ya want tuh do that? Ennehtime soon?" said Link as he pursued the crimson haired woman.

"Hmm I dunno, Heruh! Mebbe one day! But dontcha staht stalkin' and naggin' 'bout it!"

"Well I kinda has a busy shedule, Mi- I mean, Britanneh...I has ta plan these things!" said Link as he caught up to Britanni and touched her arm.

"I'll let ya know, Link. I promish ya that." came the surprisingly calm reply. They walked past an establishment that appeared to be Hyrule's version of a "gentleman's club". They saw a scantily clad woman in a corset and a short, frilly skirt accept money from a man, and the two of them headed inside.

"Hey lady, is this guy bothering you?" suddenly a dark haired man with brown eyes and a close shaven beard who was standing by the door to the club approached them. He looked quite handsome to Britanni.

"Um...no he ishn't. Everythin's fine!" said Britanni to the strange man.

"You heard her, Marlon! You has no bithness over here..." said Link as he glared at the man.

"Very well...just had to make sure..." came the reply as he walked away from the pair.

"Uh...whas up with dat bloke?" said Britanni as the two continued walking, Link now walking close to her, as if trying to protect her. Both of them were beginning to speak coherently once more.

"He's up to no good...he runs zat...establithment. I feel there's more to him than meets the eye." said Link, his eyes narrowed and looking back towards where they were greeted by that man.

"Ohhh. I see...well, we're almost at the cathle...um...thanks for walking me home, Link." said Britanni as the two approached the entrance to the castle.

"It was my pleasure, Britanni." The two stopped in front of the castle entrance, and they looked at each other for a moment.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye for now. I'll see you again soon, Link." she extended her hand to her new friend.

"Yes, very soon, Britanni. I...had a good time." he shook Britanni's hand, then paused. He smiled at her. Britanni looked away for a second, blushing, then she finally gazed into Link's cerulean eyes. _"Those eyes...so beautiful...yet so fierce..."_ she thought as she moved closer to him, still holding his hand. "Link..." she said when she was just a few inches from his face.

"Yes...Milady...err...Britanni?" Link gulped nervously as he placed his hand upon Britanni's upper arm.

Britanni closed her eyes, then said, "I-I had a good time too. See you later." she then turned away and headed through the castle doors.

"Wow." Link said out loud to himself, then abruptly puked on the ground, right in front of the castle doors. "Oh Gods...please let there be rain..." he said as he quickly left and headed home.

* * *

"Zelda! You're still awake?" said Britanni as she entered the royal chamber, where Zelda was reading and having a glass of water.

"Oh, the baby's really active tonight, therefore making it hard to sleep. Did you have fun tonight?" said Zelda with a smile.

"I did! It was awesome! I kicked Link's ass at the tournament, it was so exhilarating, and he's such a gentleman. His friends were rather fun to be around too. I feel...happy, Zelda." said Britanni cheerfully as she sat down next to Zelda. "Something I'm just not used to."

"I'm glad you had fun, Britanni. There's plenty more to be had tomorrow, I think you should go ahead and get some sleep. I'm about to go try again myself. Goodnight!" said Zelda as she closed her book and slowly stood up.

"Yeah, good idea. I'll walk you to your room." said Britanni as she followed suit. "Zelda?"

"Hm?"

"Um...thank you, for giving me a chance. I know my presence must be pretty strange, but I'm truly grateful."

"Well Britanni, I have my reasons. I'll talk to you about it soon enough."

* * *

"Link! Welcome back, how'd it go?" Link was greeted by one of his closest friends, Rusl, who happened to be sitting by the pond in Ordon Village.

"Well, I got defeated. Actually, I threw the match. It was against a boy in disguise who called himself Shadow." Link said as he sat down next to the man he looked up to as a brother.

"Is that so? Why did you do that?" Rusl asked, with curiosity.

"Well, 'he' was in disguise for a reason. Remember that girl I told you about whom I found in the woods yesterday?"

"Let me guess, that 'boy' was her?" Rusl replied, with an amused expression.

"Yep. I accidentally…found out in the middle of the match…" Link looked at the ground, trying not to turn red, remembering that he pretty much had his face right in her crotch. "As to why she entered, I'm not sure. Perhaps to have a chance to challenge me? I don't know. I couldn't bring myself to hit her after finding out. Although I suppose I could have at least put up more of a fight at the end. She hits almost as hard as a Goron…" Link chuckled a bit, while pointing to the bruises on his cheekbone and his eye.

"Wow, she gave you a bit of a hard time, it would seem! She sounds quite interesting! Did you find anything out about why she appeared here?"

"Rusl, it's the prophecy coming to fruition. Zelda hired me to keep an eye on her tomorrow, to size her up, so to speak. She didn't give me details, but Britanni, -that's the woman's name-, has a bit of a dark past. She already holds a fragment of the Triforce of Power. I don't quite understand why this prophecy even exists. Maybe it's to unite the sacred triangles and bring harmony, or something like that." Link said, shrugging. "That prophecy seems odd to me though. Why give the Triforce of Power to someone who just happens to possibly be related to Zelda? Also, what evil could we be up against?"

"I see. You bring up some good points, Link. I heard that the lost Princess Loren was just the illegitimate child of the King and one of his servants, while he was still just a prince. Not much is known about the servant woman. She fled Hyrule nearly twenty-eight years ago. Loren would be about that age now."

"Hmm…Britanni looks a little bit younger than that, but it's possible she's that age. Maybe the history covers up the fact that the king of Hyrule had a child out of wedlock." Link said, folding his arms across his chest.

"True, that would cause a lot of trouble, quite possibly. This is all just speculation though. Records of Princess Loren aren't easy to come by."

"I know I'm supposed to investigate her, but Britanni does seem like a genuinely nice person after spending some time with her, although a bit reserved. Someone I'd certainly like to get to know on a personal level. Maybe." Link picked up a small pebble and tossed it into the pond.

"Just be careful, alright? Queen Zelda's concerns are never unfounded."

"Of course I will. I wouldn't mind being friends with her. I will keep my guard up, however. No worries." Link laid back, resting his head on folded arms, and gazed at the stars in the sky.


	3. Chapter 3

**_"I can't say that I came back from my adventure three years ago without some mental scars of my own. I trust my family here with my life, however."_**

* * *

 _The next day._

"Britanni! Britanni, it's time to get up! Breakfast is done!" Zelda walked into Britanni's room and opened the curtains.

"Ugggggh...just five more minutes..." Britanni grumbled as she covered her head with a pillow.

"Britanni dear, you need to wake up now. If you don't eat your breakfast, I will. Pregnant women never waste food! Five minutes is all you have!" said Zelda as she pulled the pillow off of Britanni's head and sat on the bed next to her.

"Not fair, Zelda..." grumbled Britanni as she slowly sat up and stretched. "But I digress. Who is taking me on this tour today?"

"Oh, he's already here, eating breakfast with Taron! You don't want to keep him waiting, do you?" Zelda said with a smile. "By the way you look so cute when you first wake up!" she giggled, taking notice of Britanni's bedhead and her barely-open eyes.

"Haha, thanks! If you say so!" Britanni shook her head and smiled.

Zelda continued, "Anyway, get dressed, nothing too fancy, just something comfortable will do. See you in a few minutes, ok?"

"Sure thing." Britanni yawned and stretched again, then got out of bed, got ready, then headed down to the dining area, where she discovered who her tour guide would be. _"Oh lord, really? How did I not see this coming?"_ she thought while laughing internally. "Oh, it's you huh? Good morning, Hero!"

"Oh, good morning Milady! Sleep well?" said Link as he smiled at her.

Britanni sat next to him and said, "Mmhmm, quite well, Hero! Thanks for asking." she then grabbed a piece of bacon and took a bite.

"I'm looking forward to our day today. I think you'll have fun." said Link as he spread jelly on his biscuit.

"I bet you are...well I'm sure it'll be at least tolerable!" she said with a smile while she still worked on her breakfast.

"Well I'm sure you both will enjoy the tour today, no doubt about it! I'll pretty much be on my bottom all day while Taron trains the students!" said Zelda as she placed more hash browns on her plate.

"Yeah, I'd love to show her Faron Woods and Ordon Village today! We're having a cookout and my family wants to meet her!" said Link as he picked up his coffee cup and took a sip.

"Your family, Hero? Why don't we just get married next week, then?" said Britanni, sarcastically.

Link choked on his coffee for a second then coughed.

"I'm only teasing, I'm excited to meet them." Britanni said while grinning. Link just shook his head and smiled.

Zelda giggled, then said, "Well I think you two should get going, as for me, I'm gonna have more hash browns." as she heaped yet another spoonful onto her plate.

"Oh Zelda my love, you really love your potatoes, huh?" said Taron as he kissed her forehead.

"I don't think I would challenge you to an eating contest, Zelda! Anyways, we're heading out now, you all take care!" said Link as he stood up. He then turned towards Britanni, extended his hand, and said, "Well Milady, shall we get going?"

Britanni took Link by the hand and said, "Of course, Hero!"

The two headed out to Hyrule's southern field, where Link had a carriage attached to a beautiful, white haired horse.

"Oh Link, your horse is absolutely gorgeous!" Britanni exclaimed excitedly as she approached the horse and carriage.

"Yeah, isn't she? This is Epona, my best friend on four legs!" said Link sweetly as he placed his hand on Epona's nose and stroked her mane. "It's ok, you can touch her too, Milady!"

Britanni placed her hand near Link's and lightly pet Epona's soft hair, and Link's hand swept over hers for a moment. The two looked at each other and smiled, then Britanni quickly averted eye contact and said, "Oh, well let's get going! We've got a big day ahead of us, I imagine?"

"Yes indeed, so let's go!" said Link as he helped Britanni onto the carriage seat, then he climbed up and sat next to her. He took the reins in hand and flicked them.

"Oh Britanni, if you look to your left you'll see the Great Bridge of Hylia!" said Link as he nodded in the direction of the bridge.

"Oh wow...that's incredible!" said Britanni excitedly as she leaned in front of Link, looking wide-eyed at the magnificent structure in the distance.

"Um...do you mind?" Link awkwardly asked, for her chest was brushing against his lap.

"Hmm? Oh...sorry! These things have a mind of their own, I suppose!"

"It's alright."

They eventually rode into Faron Field, where there was a wooden bridge and a small wading pond. There was now a small park on the west side of the field, where there were children playing, some of them on swings, others playing in the water. Many parents were there, some families had dogs and they played fetch. Link steered Epona onto the small wooden bridge.

"Let's take a detour and visit Kakariko Village. I just recently sponsored a restoration project there! It looks better than ever!" said Link happily.

"That's pretty damn awesome, Link!" said Britanni, then suddenly a ball landed in her lap. Link pulled on the reins.

Right then, two boys walked up to them, one, a blonde who appeared to be about 11 years old, and the other had messy brown hair and appeared to be around 12.

"Oh, sorry about that, ma'am! Oh hi, Link! Is this the lady that's coming over this evening?" said the blonde boy.

"Yes it is, Colin! This is Britanni!" said Link with a warm smile.

"It's great to meet you Colin! Here's your ball, and it's no problem. Are you lot playing catch?" said Britanni sweetly as she handed the ball back to him.

"Oh, we're all taking turns showing his little sister how to kick the ball!" said the other boy. "I'm Talo by the way! Hey guys, come meet Link's new girlfriend!" he yelled to his friends, which included his young teen friend Beth and his younger brother Malo. Beth was holding a little blonde girl who looked to be nearly three years old.

"Talo! She's not my girlfriend!" Link exclaimed when his young friend called Britanni his girlfriend.

"What, how can a pretty lady like this not be your girlfriend?" said Talo teasingly.

"Oh silly boy, I just met him, we're just friends for now!" she suddenly paused, and both her and Link's faces were lightly dusted with pink. "Um...I mean just friends! Only friends!" she stammered. _"I need to stop getting so worked up around him!"_

"For now...until then, I could be your boyfriend, pretty lady in red! What do you say?" said Talo as he handed Britanni a flower he picked from the field.

Britanni giggled, Link cleared his throat loudly and chuckled, then Britanni said, "I'm flattered, handsome young gentleman, but I'm way too old for you!" she smiled and accepted the flower and kissed his forehead.

"Well...I figured it was a long shot...but I'm never washing my forehead again..." said Talo with a dopey grin.

Beth interrupted and scolded her friend. "Ew, Talo! She doesn't want your cooties! That's Link's lady! All you boys are so gross! Aren't they, sweet little Lilyah?" she nuzzled the little girl's nose.

"Don't lump me in with that lovestruck flirt, Beth..." grumbled Malo, glaring at his friend. "How embarrassing. Sorry about my brother, Miss Britanni."

"Oh shut up, ugly!" Talo yelled at Beth. "You're the one with cooties!"

"You take that back, you smell like a sweaty goat! Why would that pretty lady give you the time of day!?" snapped Beth as she handed Lilyah to Colin and chased Talo, pelting him with the ball.

While the sibling-like rivalry was going on, Britanni laughed and said to Malo, "It's ok, I think it's kinda cute."

"Cute? No. No it isn't. But I guess that's your opinion, right? Anyway, I'm pleased to make your acquaintance. I look forward to seeing you soon." came the reply.

"Likewise! By the way, I went to your store in Castle Town yesterday! Quite a lively establishment, I do say!" said Britanni, smiling at the young entrepreneur.

"Yeah? That's nice. I opened it a few years ago after putting the snobs who owned the place before that out of business." said Malo, smiling very slightly.

"Hey guys, we need to get going, we'll see you this evening!" Link called to the other kids, Colin was trying to break up the scuffle between his friends, since Beth had Talo pinned, face down. "Say Uncle, stinky!" she yelled to him. Lilyah was running around them laughing while cheering Beth on.

"Seems they're busy. I'll let them know." said Malo, shrugging. "Have fun."

"Good luck!" said Britanni to Malo as she and Link headed off. She said to Link, "Nice kids."

"Mmhmm. They're like my siblings. I love them and sometimes they drive me insane." he said, closing his eyes and smiling. "Especially Ilia."

"Ilia?" said Britanni, with a slight pang of envy in the pit of her stomach.

"Yeah...she's less than a year younger than me. Very caring, very pretty. We...had a relationship a couple years ago..." he said, staring into the distance.

"Oh, that's nice." said Britanni, then she smiled with her lips.

"Something wrong, Milady? Well, I can say that she and I are completely done. We argued constantly. I know that relationships have issues, but with us it got to be too much, and we broke up, mutually. I respect women very much, but I do get sick of being talked down to constantly. I want a wife one day, not a mother...there's already one married couple like that in our village. Unlike Hanch, I couldn't put up with being henpecked constantly. My feelings for Ilia are now purely that of a brother for his sister."

"I'm sorry things went bad, Link. I had a boyfriend at one point too. I loved him. We were together for three years, until he left me. He was a passionate man though, in so many ways...especially in the...physical aspects..." Britanni said, wistfully. "I suppose that was all he really had to offer in the long run."

Link's eyebrows raised, in what appeared to be piqued interest.

"Oh, uncomfortable subject?" Britanni said, sheepishly.

"Well, not really. I'm an adult, I know about...sex." Link blushed at the mere mention of such a word in front of a woman.

"Is that so, Hero?" said Britanni, smiling.

"Well, I know were things would go...um…I personally have never done it..."

"Wait a second. You're a virgin, Hero!?" exclaimed Britanni from shock that this gorgeous hunk of pint sized perfection had no sexual experience.

"Yeah. It's not that unusual for guys my age, Milady."

 _"Well, not all guys look like you..."_ Britanni thought, then continued to Link, "You and Ilia have never slept together? Sorry if that's none of my business..."

"That is…kinda personal, Milady." Link replied, eyebrows furrowed. "Well, if you really must know, we haven't. We were going to wait until we were married. Most of all, her father watched us like a hawk. We were never allowed to be alone together, at least not behind closed doors. Goodness knows we've kissed a lot, though...and hands have roamed a few times..." he blushed again.

"You've touched her boobs, hero!" said Britanni, laughing. She loved embarrassing Link.

"Oh Hylia...Britanni you are so inappropriate! Have you no manners!?" exclaimed Link, blushing intensely and trying not to laugh.

"Forgive me, back in my world, women are a bit more…out there, I suppose?"

"WAY out there." Link replied, shrugging. "Her father would kill me if he knew some of the stuff we've managed to do..."

"Oh my! Naughty boy..." Britanni glanced at him through her lashes while leaning forward, unwittingly pressing her own breasts together.

"Maybe so..." Link's eyes immediately drifted to Britanni's chest, then back up to her eyes. He replayed a few of the passionate moments he did manage to share with Ilia in his head for a moment. Then suddenly, images of Ilia were replaced by Britanni. Link immediately ceased his thoughts and shook his head rapidly.

"Link! Are you sure you're over Ilia?" said Britanni, knowing part of the reason why Link appeared to be flustered.

"Yep. Quite sure, Milady...very sure." Link avoided eye contact. "But why does it matter to you?"

"It doesn't. But you say you're over her and your mind is wandering."

"So what if it is? Don't worry about it." Link still refused to look her in the eye, except to glance at her cleavage once again.

Britanni quickly noticed what Link was looking at. "…Whatever." She sat back up and faced forward, while pulling up on her top. "Anyways...what about Terah? She's a real looker, and she's rather stacked."

"Oh, Terah? Yeah, she's stunning, for sure. Stacked? What's that mean?"

"She's got big boobs and a nice ass, Link..." said Britanni, giggling.

"Ohhhhh...I getcha. Most definitely. As weird as it sounds, sure, big boobs get my attention, but I like smaller chests on women...Ilia, Zelda...yeah, just them." said Link as he glanced at Britanni's chest again.

"Ugh, quit looking at my chest, Hero! So, not really into 'bigger is better', huh? I'm not buying it. Your eyes are practically glued to mine!." Britanni looked away and crossed her arms. "You said _I_ was inappropriate after just wondering if you'd had sex with Ilia. Hypocrite."

"What do you expect wearing that top!? It's like a canyon!" Link blurted out, then blushed with embarrassment. "Ugh. You're a bad influence on me."

"Pfft, you're just being a guy. Perhaps I should just wear what I wore last night so I won't 'be a bad influence' on you anymore." Britanni replied, rolling her eyes.

"Sure, whatever you wanna do. But, I look at all qualities on a woman, especially her eyes." Link stopped the carriage before the gates of Kakariko and looked into Britanni's eyes.

"A man's eyes are important too..." said Britanni, gazing into Link's electric blue eyes. "Especially green ones! And let's just not talk about my chest anymore!" She turned away, with a scowl on her face.

Link sighed and flicked the reins again. "My deepest apologies, Milady. Well, back to Terah...she's too tall, and the biggest thing is that, well...she doesn't date men."

"Oh really? Hmmm...that's nice. They allow that in this world?"

"She doesn't really talk much about it." said Link, shrugging.

"I see. Well, I don't have a problem with it." she said, finally looking at Link again.

"Neither do I. She's a good person."

"Sure seems like it. She took to me pretty quickly. But why is everyone being nice to me?"

"Well Britanni, you haven't given us a reason not to be. We're not gonna be rude to someone just because they're mysterious. Besides, Zelda paid me a lot to show you around!" Link laughed a bit.

"Ahahaha, so THAT'S why you volunteered. Are you like, spying on me?" Britanni asked as she poked Link's greasy forehead.

"Huh? N-no, it's nothing like that!" Link replied, wide-eyed.

"Sure it isn't. Whatever, you lot have nothing to worry about. I suppose the wise Queen wants to keep tabs on me."

"What exactly have you done in your past, Milady?"

"None of your goddamn business, Link." Britanni snapped, glaring icily at him.

"Gods, I was just curious!" Link exclaimed, taken aback.

"Trust me, it's far more personal than your sex life…or lack thereof. Something I'd give anything to wipe from my memories…never mind, you wouldn't get it. It's nothing I'd expect the great Hero who slayed the King of Demons to understand." A look of anguish spread across her face.

"Milady…" Link didn't know what to say, for he noticed that Britanni looked deeply regretful of something. He decided to not push the issue. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright, Link. I'm sorry too, for snapping at you."

"No need to be. Anyways, we're here!" said Link as they pulled up in front of the rebuilt sanctuary.

The village's appearance had vastly improved over what she remembers from the game she played. The buildings were painted and cleaned up, and there were more people living there, humans and Gorons alike. Soon they were greeted by a tall man with long dark hair in what appeared to be Native American garb.

"It's great to see you again, Renado. This is Britanni, my new friend." said Link as the two of them approached the village leader. "Milady, this is Renado, the village shaman." Britanni greeted him and shook hands.

"Link, I still cannot thank you enough for what you have done for our once failing village. Your contributions have breathed a new life into our home." said Renado with a warm smile.

"It's the least I could do after what you've done for me and my family." Link smiled back. "Oh by the way, I wish to show Britanni Death Mountain and have her meet the Gorons!"

"Just don't let them hug you, ma'am!" A young woman approached them and addressed Britanni, she appeared to be about eighteen years old and had medium length black hair and big, dark brown eyes. "They are rather affectionate and sometimes forget their own strength..." she shrugged and Link agreed with her. "I'm Luda by the way, Renado's daughter."

"It's nice to meet you, Luda!" Britanni said with a smile as she shook hands with her.

"We're gonna head up there now, it was great seeing you two again!" Link said happily. He and Britanni bid them farewell and boarded the carriage.

"There's quite an adventure ahead for those two." Renado said to Luda as he watched the carriage disappear around the corner towards death mountain.

"What do you mean, Father?"

"The path will be long and calamitous, however. Also, there's something about that young woman. Something familiar. Luda, let me tell you about Power's Prophecy."

* * *

"Oh! Brother! It is good to see you again!" An older Goron greeted the duo happily. "You brought a lady friend!" he pinned Britanni's arms to her sides and effortlessly lifted her off the ground. Link couldn't help but giggle, knowing his old rocky friend wouldn't harm her.

"Oh! Um, I'm Britanni! It's great to meet you!" she said, while being held up in the air by the friendly Goron.

"I am Gor Coron! You are a strong lady friend! You keep our Brother out of trouble!" he said with a big, excited grin as he rocked from side to side, unintentionally rattling the little redhead. "Oh! I'm sorry little lady! I forget my own strength! You ok, little lady?" he quickly placed her back on the ground, making her drop to her knees.

Britanni rapidly shook her head from side to side and regained her composure, and chuckled, "I'm just fine sir! I am a strong little lady."

"I second that, Gor Coron!" Link explained the events of the previous night's tournament, which intrigued the rocky fellow.

"Oh, your little lady friend beat you in a fight? But can she wrestle a Goron, Brother?"

"Um...I'm nowhere near as strong as he is, Gor Coron!" Britanni exclaimed, nodding towards Link. "I'm strong, but I rely more on my skills and speed! Plus, I'm pretty sure he lost on purpose after he figured out I was a woman..." she glanced at Link, with a sly, suspicious grin.

"I did no such thing...ok, I did. I can't possibly strike a woman outside of life or death situations, Milady!" Link finally confessed when he realized Britanni figured him out.

"Hah, I can take a hit, Hero. But I suppose I appreciate why you didn't want to." said Britanni with a sweet smile. She was oddly enamored with his chivalrous nature.

Link smiled and nodded, then changed the subject. "So, shall we have another match, Gor Coron?" he cracked his knuckles as the Goron's face lit up with excitement.

"That would be much fun, Brother! It may impress your lady friend! Little lady, you watch us, ok?"

Link discreetly put on his Iron Boots, which somehow fit in his pockets. Britanni scratched her head. _"How the hell...!?"_

Link stomped over to his bewildered companion, pulled her in close and whispered in her ear, "It's magic, Milady. Don't tell them I have these, I was sworn to secrecy...besides, these guys are kind of...dense."

The sensation of Link's warm breath on her ear and the sound of his fairly deep, yet soft voice sent chills down her back. "I-I see...that explains quite a bit, Hero..." and feeling his strong hands on her waist increased her heart rate just a bit. She quickly pulled away and said, "Good luck, Link!" as she turned him around and pushed him towards the ring.

"Alright, Brother! Are you ready?" said Gor Coron cheerfully as Link joined him in the ring. The other Gorons gathered near Britanni to watch the match. Another one struck the gong, and the two opponents faced off.

Gor Coron managed to grab hold of Link and began pushing him backwards, although it took tremendous effort.

Link quickly side stepped, while still having a grip on the Goron's arms. Link clenched his teeth and grunted loudly while pushing his heavy opponent back.

Link's arm muscles were flexed in his black sleeveless shirt and Britanni couldn't help but notice just how fit this young man was. She felt it get hotter in the room. She just watched him as his face and neck were glistening with sweat while he displayed his incredible strength against the Goron, who had to weigh at least 800 pounds.

Britanni once again found herself wanting to beat him up. _"Oh goodness, if Zelda reads my mind again I may go live in a cave to never be heard from again."_ Her thoughts were interrupted when Link grunted loudly at the edge of the ring, and she saw the Goron being lifted from the ring and tossed to the ground.

Link dusted his hands against each other then glanced at Britanni over his shoulder with a triumphant smile. His messy bangs fell over his striking eyes and Britanni about melted. She just smiled and clapped. "Ahahaha not bad, Link!"

Link quickly removed his boots as Britanni approached him in the ring to congratulate him. He extended his hand to her then quickly felt himself being flipped over her shoulder. "Ow...no fair, Milady!" he started laughing while lying on the ground, still hand in hand with Britanni, who smiled down at him. Everyone was cheering and laughing.

Gor Coron stood up, approached the two and said, "That was a good match, Brother! Your little lady friend seems to fight good too! You two! Come! Have our fresh hot spring water!"

"Oh, we'd love to! Britanni, you have GOT to try that stuff! It's phenomenal!" said Link excitedly as he lifted the front of his shirt to wipe his sweaty face, exposing his ripped abdomen and a trail of hair peeking over his shorts, leading up to his naval.

"Uh...got any of that stuff cold...?" Britanni stammered, fanning herself.

"I'm afraid not, Milady!" came the reply as he lowered his shirt. "It loses its nutritional value if it's cold. But yeah, it is pretty warm in here! Let's follow Gor Coron, it's pretty breezy outside!" he placed his hand on Britanni's lower back and directed her towards the door where the Gorons were exiting.

Britanni quickly picked up her pace and followed suit as she said, "Of course, Hero. Breezy." somewhat relieved at Link's slight naiveté.

 _"She is too cute. What kind of past could she possibly have? What exactly did Zelda see?"_ Link thought to himself as he headed to the hot spring.

* * *

"Wow, Link what a beautiful forest this is!" said Britanni, awestruck at the green, peaceful Faron Woods, dusted in golden hues from the evening sun.

"Isn't it, Milady? By the way, that's where I found you!" he said with a smile while pointing towards the flower bed where Britanni had landed after hopping dimensions.

"Is that so? I still wonder how and why I'm here in the first place..." she looked at her hand and remembered what Zelda said about the Triforce of Power. _"I don't get it. I'm not a good person. Just a ruthless killer. I know Zelda saw that when she read my memories. I highly doubt she or Link have ever killed another person, other than Ganondorf."_ she thought to herself as they crossed the bridge into Ordon Woods.

"Well Britanni...I'm...glad you're here. I've had a lot of fun with you." said Link, somewhat meekly.

"You did? Well…thank you. That means a lot." she said with a somewhat wistful smile.

"LINK!" a loud, harsh voice cut through their sweet moment.

"Oh what now..." grumbled Link as they were approached by a petite young woman with wavy shoulder length blonde hair and big green eyes. He pulled on the reins.

"Link! It's about darn time you arrived! It's almost sunset! What were you out doing all day!?" the girl snapped at Link, who didn't seem too thrilled with such a greeting.

"Ilia, I told you I would be out most of the day!" Link said, trying to plead his case to his irate friend.

"Oh don't back talk me! Poor Epona must be exhausted!" Ilia harshly retorted while untying Epona from the carriage.

"Excuse me miss, but aren't you being a wee bit harsh?" Britanni asked with slight exasperation in her voice.

"Oh no, Link here is always running this poor horse around! And you! Aren't you a bit exhausted!?" she turned towards Britanni with her hands on her waist.

"It's really no big deal." said Britanni, somewhat put off by this young girl's attitude.

"Is that so? Well then you can help Link bring the carriage back to the barn while I go tend to this poor horse!" Ilia commanded to Britanni as she took Epona by the rein and lead her to the spring. Epona snorted, as if she agreed with Britanni.

"Huh, well that was rude…" said Britanni, eyebrows furrowed.

"Yeah...now you can see why we didn't last as a couple..." Link grumbled as he glared crossly in the direction Ilia went, then heaved a sigh and picked up the harness of the carriage and began pulling it. "Let's go, Milady. Pay her no mind, she'll relax before long."

Britanni assisted her friend and said, "If she knows what's good for her. I don't like how she treats you, but I'll be nice. I don't wish to cause drama for you."

"It means a lot that you care, Milady. I would appreciate if you did try to keep the peace, however. She's still my best friend."

"Uh huh. Well, I suppose I'll take the high road. I am much older after all. I hope no one else is that unpleasant."

"Oh no, Serah is only rude to her husband, and not quite that bad, but everyone else is very friendly. You already met Beth and the other kids." said Link, finally smiling again. "Much older, Milady...? You know Ilia's nineteen, right?" he asked suddenly, somewhat confused.

"Oh Link, I'm well into my twenties...exactly how young did you think I was?" came the reply, chuckling somewhat.

Link raised his eyebrow and shifted his eyes upwards, thinking. "Like maybe...twenty-one? A touch older than me?"

Britanni smirked for a moment, then said, "Oh Link, you're far too kind...I'm twenty-eight!"

"Still young, Milady!" Link replied, with a smile.

"I guess so! I'm bored with this. I wanna get this carriage-pulling nonsense over with already!" Britanni said as she hastily began pulling the carriage on her own while Link chased after her.

"Britanni, where are ya going!?" he exclaimed while laughing as Britanni playfully ran from him, carriage in tow.

Before she knew it, she hit a slight grade and found herself losing control of the speed of the carriage behind her. "Whoa! Link, help me!" she cried out, afraid she'd be rolled over if she tried to stop.

"Britanni! I'm coming!" Link shouted as he tried to catch up to her. Britanni acted quickly and jumped up and onto the carriage that went careening towards Ordon Village at an alarming speed.

"INCOMING!" she screamed when she barreled into the village, Link hot on her trail. He grabbed the back end of the heavy carriage and was dragged along behind it. The carriage rolled swiftly towards the pond. "Oh shiiiiiiiiiiiii-" shouted Britanni as the cart went over the edge, throwing her into the water and pulling Link in with it.

Many of the onlooking villagers quickly rushed to the scene to make sure no one was hurt. Britanni had resurfaced and felt strong arms around her. She looked up and saw her attempted rescuer. "You ok, Britanni?" Link asked her, eyes wide with shock at what just happened.

"I'm fine! You?" she pulled away and swam towards the edge, Link followed suit and replied, "Yes, except a few scrapes and bruises."

"Are you two alright?" Link's friend Rusl helped both of them out of the water. His pretty wife, Uli, had gone in to fetch a few towels. An older man of about fifty was standing next to him.

"Yes, we're fine...that was...a tad embarrassing." said Britanni, laughing halfheartedly.

"Well young lady, you sure know how to make an entrance!" said the older man, placing his hands on her shoulders. "I'm Bo, the mayor of this town! I'm Ilia's father. I take it she confiscated Epona again?" Link glanced at him, looking annoyed, and was understood. "Typical, my daughter is so headstrong."

"Oh no, I was being rather careless." said Britanni, sheepishly. "I guess I'm a lot stronger than I thought..." she paused and gasped when she looked towards Link and noticed his bloody knees. "Link! You're bleeding!" she ran over to her friend.

"It's just a flesh wound, Milady. It's no big deal." he said while Uli handed him some cloths and a glass bottle, which had alcohol in it. Britanni helped him dress his wounds, Link inhaled deeply as she pressed the alcohol-covered cloths onto them, but he didn't care too much about the pain. Being treated by Britanni was strangely comforting.

Right then, Ilia showed up with Epona. "She's all better now." she smiled slightly, then noticed the crashed carriage in the water, and Britanni tending to Link while Rusl and Uli placed towels on the soaking wet duo. "I don't even want to know. More rowdy behavior, I'm guessing?"

"He's just fine, Ilia. Thanks for asking." said Britanni sarcastically to Link's "friend". _"Does she care about him at all!?"_

"Of course he is." came the indifferent reply. "Typical boy behavior..." Ilia lead Epona away while muttering under her breath.

"What was that?" Britanni started to stand up but Link placed his hand on her shoulder. "But Link, she-"

"Just let her vent off, please…" said Link, heaving a sigh.

"I'd try to have a talk with her, but she gets so cross with me..." said Mayor Bo, shrugging. Britanni just shook her head and helped Link to his feet.

"Well, the food is almost done! Got plenty of steak and fish, plus some of our wonderful garden fresh vegetables!" said Rusl, changing the subject. "By the way, welcome to our village! This beautiful lady is my wife, Uli! Our kids, Colin and Lilyah, are off playing with their friends at the ranch with Fado. He should be bringing them here in just a bit!" he said while addressing Britanni. "In the meantime, you and Link should sit by the fire and dry off!" Link and Britanni both agreed to his suggestion.

"So, what's the deal with Ilia, anyways? Why does she seem so grumpy?" Britanni asked her friend with genuine concern.

"She's not always like this, but she gets jealous when I bring another woman to the village...which, I might add, isn't often. She was much worse with my most recent ex."

"I see. What happened with her?"

"Oh, she was completely crazy. I have high morals and it was like she just wanted to immediately jump into bed with me. I'm not entirely sure what I saw in her to begin with. I just…can't get in the mood if I'm not in love. That's just how I work. She didn't treat me much better than Ilia, either. In fact, she was much worse. I likely would have just been another notch on her bedpost. I guess I got desperate after Ilia and I broke up and Zelda flat out rejected me." Link's expression turned melancholy as he stared into the fire.

"Zelda rejected you? But why?"

"Well in hindsight, I know I'm not her type. You've seen her husband, right? Heck, if he'd have me, I'd let him." said Link, sardonically. "Besides, he's completely mature and well-mannered. He was a prince. As for me, I still like to goof off and have a good time."

Britanni giggled at Link's first statement about Taron. "Well yeah, he's pretty handsome and very nice. A perfect gentleman. But I don't understand why you have such rotten luck with women, Hero! I find you...reasonably attractive and charming..." she blushed and looked at the fire.

"I know, right? Who wouldn't want all five feet six of Legendary Hero?" said Link, jokingly holding his hands out to his sides.

"Hehe, you're so funny, Link!"

"If you say so, Milady..." said Link, smiling slightly.

"It's hilarious that you think you're five-six!" she laughed at Link, who furrowed his eyebrows.

"Fine. I'm five foot five and a half and I round up. Just give me that much! Plus, I'm still taller than you, Britanni!" he replied, touching the tip of her nose.

"That's true, Hero. Very true. Well..." she looked up at Link, and smiled. "I think you're a nice guy so far. You'll find someone who would truly make you happy." Britanni shivered from the evening breeze against her wet clothes. Link slowly and somewhat awkwardly placed his arm around her.

"Goodness, you're shaking from the cold! I'll keep you warm."

At first, Britanni got nervous and wanted to scoot away from Link, but instead took a deep breath and let it out through her nose, then rested her head on his shoulder. She felt him squeeze her shoulder and hold her closer. "Thank you Link...you're sweet." she closed her eyes and could feel his heart pounding in time with her own. They both sat in silence for a few moments longer.

"Hmm, you two are awfully affectionate for just being friends." Ilia's suspicious voice suddenly broke their blissful quiet.

"You're right, it looks like Link is keeping me warm, but in fact we're having sex right now..." said Britanni as she looked up at the intruder. Link coughed and suppressed a laugh, blushing intensely.

"Ew! How gross." Ilia shuddered and sat down a few feet away. "So, what's the deal, why were you two goofing off, therefore wrecking that carriage? Britanni! I overheard you say you were twenty-eight, so why do you act immature?"

"Oh, it's something I call 'having fun'. You should try it sometime. Having your knickers in a twist all the time and looking constipated will cause premature aging, you know..." Britanni retorted back without missing a beat.

"Um, Britanni…" Link said while appearing uneasy. Ilia's eyes narrowed.

"Very funny, Britanni. Quite frankly I think you two rowdy children are just perfect for each other. Ugh!" Ilia snapped in reply.

"What exactly is your problem, Ilia? I barely even know you and I haven't done anything to you, so why are you being so goddamn rude?" Britanni asked calmly while looking Ilia right in the eye.

"Link! Are you gonna let this strange hussy talk to me like this?" Ilia yelled to Link while pointing at Britanni.

Britanni folded her arms across her chest, and stood up, baring down on Ilia with her icy glare. "Nuh uh. Don't you dare bring him into this. As far as I know, he's put his very life on the line, not just for you, but for all of Hyrule, and he puts up with your crap all day. The least you can do is show-"

"ENOUGH!" shouted Link as he stood up and threw his arms to his sides. "Both of you, just, knock it off!"

Ilia just glared at Link, growled at Britanni, then stormed off. Link walked off as well, towards his treehouse.

Britanni just stood there, fuming. _"Just freaking great. He's pissed at me. I had an argument with someone he grew up with. Way to go, Britanni, letting that temper flare. Such top-notch social skills I've got."_ She sat back down and drew her knees up to her chest.

"Is everything ok? I overheard the conversation just now." she heard Uli say as her and Pergie, the mother of Talo and Malo, sat down next to her.

"Maybe, I'm just a bit frustrated. It was never my intention to make Ilia mad." Britanni said, still staring at the fire.

"Oh, I don't doubt that, hun! I don't know what's gotten into that girl. We love her to death, but something is clearly bothering her, and she, for some reason, took it out on you." said Pergie, shrugging.

"Shouldn't the two of you be talking to her then?" Britanni asked, with genuine curiosity.

"We've all learned that it's best to let her take a few minutes to calm down. We'll talk with her soon enough." said Uli, sweetly.

"I just wish she'd cut Link some slack." said Britanni, leaning back and placing her hands on the ground behind her.

"Well hun, some days are worse than others, but she's getting better about it." Pergie said as she stood up. "Link's a big boy."

"I suppose you're right." Britanni smiled slightly. "I don't know, I feel like I could be friends with him, and just got a bit defensive."

"I understand. Ilia just needs some time, and as for Link, Rusl has gone to talk with him. I don't think it was you he was upset with, just overwhelmed in general. Oh, the food is done! How about you and me go take them a plate?" Uli smiled as she stood up.

"That sounds like a great idea, Fado should be back any minute with the kids. Jaggle and I will get them taken care of." said Pergie cheerfully.

"Right. I think they'd appreciate that." Britanni and the other two women walked over to the grill where Bo and Jaggle were pulling the food off of it and placing it onto serving dishes.

* * *

"I'm not mad at Britanni, Rusl. Nor Ilia. Or maybe I'm irritated with both of them. Ilia did kinda start it though." said Link as he paced around his living area. "Why does she have to do that stuff when I bring girls over? She claims to be over me, and yet is always a bit snippy towards any female guests I bring."

"Well Link, maybe it's still taking her some time to get used to seeing you possibly moving on." said Rusl.

A knock came to the wooden door, and a moment later, it slowly opened and Britanni shyly walked in, holding two plates. Uli came in shortly after her, with two plates as well. "Hey Link, the food is done." Britanni smiled somewhat meekly as she approached her friend.

"Oh...thank you Britanni!" he smiled and accepted his dinner plate from her. "Milady, shall we have a seat?" Link motioned towards his small wooden couch, and Britanni nodded. Rusl and Uli pulled up chairs. Link took Britanni's plate and set it down on the small table with his and approached her again. He glanced at the floor, then locked eyes with Britanni. "I'm sorry I stormed off earlier. I'm sorry you had to see me get upset."

Britanni placed her finger over Link's lips and softly shushed him. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. "I'm the one who's sorry. I didn't mean to fight with her...I know she's your best friend. I really didn't want to cause trouble for you." Britanni then removed her finger and avoided eye contact.

Link noticed that her eyebrows were furrowed, as if she were struggling to keep her composure. She crossed her arms and sat down on one of the chairs, staring at her food for a few moments, while biting one of her fingernails. "Brit, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Link. I suppose I just have a lot on my mind. Everything that's happened has been a bit much to get my head around. My past memories are trying to creep back up as well." Britanni answered with forced calmness. She then began scarfing her food.

"Brit, it would be best if you just let it all out. You shouldn't bottle stuff up if you're stressed." Link said with concern as he sat down and began eating.

"I can't tell you guys the stuff I've done, Link. I don't trust anyone easily." Britanni replied as she glanced up from her plate, which had only two more bites left.

"I see. I suppose I understand. There are other ways to cope though. I can't say that I came back from my adventure three years ago without some mental scars of my own. I trust my family here with my life, however. But some days, I do prefer to keep to myself. I like to vent off by attacking something." Link said to Britanni as Uli and Rusl nodded in agreement.

"Attacking things? That sounds more like my style of venting!" Britanni said, her interest piqued. "What kind of things?"

"I like to go out into the woods and take out some pesky bats or deku babas. Skulltulas as well. I also put up scarecrows and beat them relentlessly with my wooden sword!" Link replied, with a smile.

"I'd like to beat up some scarecrows, if you don't mind!" Britanni said, with tranquil excitement.

"Sure thing!" Link said as the four of them stood up and headed outside.

"Link, we're going back to the main village with the kids, ok?" Rusl said with a smile as he and Uli took their leave.

Link turned to Britanni, and asked, "Would you like to use my sword?"

"Oh, no thank you!" Britanni politely declined his offer as she cracked her knuckles, and approached the scarecrow. The body was made of tin, and the head was a pumpkin. She threw a hard punch at the body, and with a loud clang her fist dented the tin. She visualized Vincenzo, her deranged adoptive brother. "You sick son of a bitch!" she shouted as she attacked the scarecrow relentlessly, as Link observed in awe.

"There you go, Milady!" Link yelled to her, with encouragement.

Britanni smashed the body to scraps while shouting expletives. "This will teach you to take advantage of me, you f-"

"Milady, there are children in the next village." Link frantically reminded Britanni, and continued, "and when did this guy suck on roosters? Why would he do that?"

Britanni paused, and smirked at how Link didn't understand one of the nasty names she called Vince. "Roosters? No, nothing like that. It was a euphemism for...something else. Trust me, I'd rather not explain it."

Link just shook his head and smiled, then asked, "So how do you feel?"

"A little bit better, Link. Thank you."

"Link? Britanni?" Ilia had just entered the area.

"Hey Ilia. You ok?" Link sweetly asked his best friend, as he squeezed her shoulders.

"Yes, thank you. Britanni, I'm sorry for how I acted earlier." Ilia said, somewhat meekly.

"It's alright. I'm sorry as well." Britanni replied, extending her hand.

Ilia gently shook her hand, and smiled with her lips. Britanni did the same. A look of relief spread across Link's face.

"Just a moment, I need to finish off this poor scarecrow!" Britanni said as she chuckled, and walked back over to her inanimate victim. She visualized Vince once more, his smug, perverted, yet still alluring grin and gaze attempting to manipulate her once again. With a loud, gruff scream she jumped, and delivered a savage jump turning sidekick into the pumpkin head, busting it to smithereens. Link and Ilia appeared rather impressed.

"Goodness, I hope I'm not the one who triggered such rage!" Ilia exclaimed, intimidated by Britanni's skills.

"Not at all. Just a bad man from my past." Britanni shrugged, and the three of them headed for the main village.

Everyone sat down around the campfire, and Britanni glanced at the back of her hand.

"Milady, what's the deal with your hand?" said Link, taking notice.

Britanni showed them the triangular birthmark on her hand and explained what Zelda had told her.

"Right. I do remember hearing that prophecy after Ganondorf was defeated. Zelda's parents had a daughter before her twenty-eight years ago named Loren. She was the one meant to possess the Triforce of Power, and was banished to another dimension twenty years ago by an evil force because of it. She would return to this world three years after Ganondorf's defeat." said Rusl as he placed his finger across his chin.

"So, you think I may be that daughter? I just turned twenty-eight a few days ago. I had this strange amulet. It was like a portal that transported me here, but why was I gone so long? And why was that princess named Loren and not Zelda?"

"Oh, Zelda has that, she's been looking it over and doing some research herself, Milady. You should talk with her as soon as you see her tomorrow." said Link as he observed the mark on Britanni's hand. She thought he looked adorable the way he focused, one eyebrow raised and him slightly biting his bottom lip, intermittently. "As for why the firstborn wasn't Zelda…I don't know. There's speculation that Loren is a bastard child."

"You mean me, yeah? If I'm this Loren person, why am I even a princess if I was born out of wedlock?" Britanni said as she folded her arms across her chest.

"I really don't know, Milady. There's a lot of missing information. I know that there were Gerudo servants after the Sheikah had died out, but they were forced to flee after rumors about Ganondorf being active in the Twilight realm had surfaced. It could've turned into another race war." said Link, looking melancholy. "Brit, it's been believed that your birth mother was one of those Gerudos, along with Terah's."

"Seriously? Why is Terah accepted into society in Hyrule then? Why was I raised in Hyrule?" Britanni asked, with curiosity.

"I honestly don't know, Britanni. Zelda is quite benevolent. Taron doesn't put up with prejudice and racism, as far as Terah goes. For you, I'm not sure." Link looked up into Britanni's eyes. "You may stay here tonight. It's already getting late and I'm far too exhausted to see you home. I don't want you out there alone at night. I have a spare bed you can use."

"Sure thing, Link. Thank you." said Britanni with a smile on her lips.

After an hour or so of socializing with the Ordonians, Britanni learned that Beth had a crush on Link, and that Kieran seemed to have a thing for Ilia, which she didn't seem to mind too much. Of course Talo reminded Britanni of his undying love and devotion to her, which Britanni once again found adorable. Finally, she found out that Link had a cinnamon fetish. After the kids had gone to bed, Ilia shared with Britanni that whenever Link smelled or tasted something cinnamon flavored, it almost looked like he was in the mood.

Link intensely blushed and exclaimed, "I do no such thing! I do not get turned on by cinnamon!" everyone laughed, including Link.

"Oh, yes you do, Link." said Ilia with a mischievous grin. Fortunately Mayor Bo had gone to bed early so he missed this conversation. "You know how we nearly broke our vows of chastity when I gave you that piece of candy and kissed you afterwards!"

Link covered his face with both hands and shook his head back and forth.

"What exactly stopped you two?" Britanni asked, causing everyone to pause and stare awkwardly at her.

"My father, that's who." Ilia replied, shrugging.

"Makes sense, I suppose." Britanni said, also shrugging. "But anyways, I like cinnamon too! Dark chocolate as well."

"Really? I love dark chocolate!" Link said, with a smile.

"Chocolate is just wonderful!" said Ilia, laughing.

"Mmhmm. So tell me about how you and Kieran met!" Britanni said to Ilia.

"Link introduced us. He met Kieran and his siblings during one of King Taron's training classes, and soon invited them over! Kieran was so sweet, and I found out that he loves horses and nature walks!" Ilia paused and grinned, while her cheeks turned pink. "And my goddesses, he's so handsome!"

"Sure is!" Britanni said, with a smile.

"But he's mine, just for your information!" Ilia said, looking somewhat weary.

"Of course, he thinks I'm too manly anyways!" Britanni replied, laughing. The others did as well.

"That's because you kicked his ass, Milady!" Link added, amused.

"You...beat Kieran in a fight?" Ilia asked, somewhat shocked. "He's tough! How did you manage?"

"It wasn't easy, he knocked my jaw out of place! How long has he been training in hand-to-hand?"

Link answered, "Since shortly after Taron married Zelda and established the training academy. About two years!"

"How long have you trained?" Ilia asked Britanni.

"Since I was about thirteen. I was trained in arts unfamiliar to this world. I'd likely just confuse you lot if I named them!"

"You're probably right." said Ilia. "But I guess it's plausible that you would pose a challenge to him! Especially if you're the one from the prophecy."

"Well, I'm not too experienced with archery or swords. I've learned dual wielding with swords as a possible cover skill, but I've never actually applied it."

"That's nice. I'm getting sleepy however. It was nice to meet you." Ilia stood up and stretched, then bid everyone goodnight.

"Take care, Ilia!" Britanni said as the former headed to her house. "She's nice, Link."

"She really is. But it will take time for her to fully warm up to you. Just being honest."

"I understand." Britanni gazed at the slowly fizzling fire. "I suppose I need to concentrate on the prophecy anyways. But goodness, I'm supposedly a long lost princess? That's just funny to me, really. I need to find out more. I should sleep on it, Link. I'm gonna head to bed myself. Goodnight, everyone!"

"I'm coming with you, Brit." Link said as he stood up to follow her. "Y'know, because I still gotta keep an eye on you."

"What, you want to frisk me to make sure I'm not hiding anything suspicious?" Britanni turned and faced Link, grinning mischievously.

"I'll...take your word for it." Link paused and blushed.

 _"Gosh, I wish I could drag him to bed with me, but...he's so guarded. It's not often that I feel hesitant to seduce an attractive man. But...he's definitely someone I want to get to know better. I still wanna hit him though."_ Britanni turned around and headed for the treehouse. She arrived and picked up a lantern from the table, and headed down the ladder to the lowest level. "Hmm, I've never slept in a tree before, but I think I may like it!" She placed the lantern on the small table next to the bed, and crawled under the covers. "It's surprisingly comfortable." She heard Link arrive upstairs.

"Milady?" she heard him call.

"I'm in bed already, Hero..."

"Alright, goodnight. Sleep well."

"Mmhmm, you too."

Link sat at his table, and began sketching. _"Is she really all that cold-blooded? Maybe she was at one point, but she just wants to forget about her past. Does she have anyone left in her own world? How did she get back here? Did someone bring her here intentionally? Gods, I have so many questions."_

Link observed his sketch of a sword. _"I think she'd appreciate a good set of weapons, if she's indeed Loren from the prophecy. She has quite a journey ahead of her."_

He then grabbed his journal and began writing down his experiences from that day, and continued thinking. _"It's still hard knowing that Ilia is moving on now. I hate that we couldn't move past our disagreements. She's such a great woman, but we just couldn't work out. I never really knew how complicated relationships could be. And Zelda. I never had a chance with her. Talk about a woman out of my league. Now, this mysterious lady literally drops outta thin air, and she's a possible half sister of the queen. Would we ever be more than friends?"_

Link paused and heaved a sigh. _"Doesn't matter, she's too old for me. I could use another adventure, however. Midna and I became unlikely friends. But of course, she up and left. Anytime I allow a woman to get close to me, it ends badly. But of course, there's this whole prophecy now that involves Britanni and the Triforce. What in the world are we up against that we need this woman to hold the third Triforce, therefore completing it?"_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Possible trigger warning, regarding real world PTSD.**

* * *

 ** _But whatever. She's a comrade, and I'll at least respect her as such. After all, I grew to see Midna that way as well._**

* * *

It had been a week since Britanni's arrival in the land of Hyrule. She was becoming friends with Zelda and Taron, and she and Link were spending a lot of time together. In preparation for her upcoming quest, Britanni had begun receiving private lessons in swordsmanship from Taron and Link, as well as archery lessons from Zelda. She was a fast learner and had dabbled in various sword-fighting styles back when she was a soldier in the Royal Army, and during her time as an agent. She had just finished up her final lesson before she had to begin her journey, and was headed back into the castle to join her companions for dinner, which included Terah, Kieran, and Arrolen.

"Hey Milady, watch this!" Link got Britanni's attention, then sprinted towards a brick wall that was nearly ten feet tall and effortlessly ran up the side, pulling himself up. He stood on top of the wall and struck a badass victory pose.

"Showin' off for Shadow, huh Link?" said Kieran, teasingly.

"Oh Hero, I can do that too!" yelled Britanni as she too sprinted towards the wall and performed the same feat. "We call that Parkour in my world!"

"Impressive, Milady!" said Link as he gently grabbed Britanni's hands when she wavered slightly. "Careful!"

"Whoa...thanks Link!" she replied, laughing.

"Well I couldn't let someone fall off a wall, now could I? Ooh! Watch this!" Link stood with this back to their onlooking friends on the ground, then suddenly jumped into the air, flipping over backwards and landing on the ground, down on one knee with his fist touching the ground.

Impressed with Link's athleticism, Britanni said, "That was hot- I mean AWESOME, Hero! Catch!" She then deliberately fell backwards off the wall.

"Wait!" exclaimed Link as he barely caught her in time. "Jeez give me a heart attack, why don't ya, Milady!?" he continued, laughing somewhat.

"KISS her, Link!" Kieran shouted as the others walked up to them.

"Shut up, Kieran!" Link exclaimed as he quickly put Britanni down and suppressed a blush. "Anyways...Milady, I have a gift for you, when we get back inside."

"He's never called anyone 'Milady' before, you know..." Kieran mumbled to his siblings, who grinned deviously and agreed.

"Kieran! It's...just an inside joke between me and Loren you know...not because I like her or anything...now shut up about it!" exclaimed Link, now blushing. Britanni nodded in agreement then walked ahead.

"As you wish, _Hero._ " said Kieran as he bowed mockingly. "Aside...'Loren', huh? I like that name, Shadow. It's rather...dark. In a cool way."

* * *

 _Four days earlier._ "Zelda...can you tell me the legend of the Lost Princess? I must know the truth. Why am I meant to bear the Triforce of Power?" Britanni asked over lunch with the queen. "It seems rather odd that someone not from this world would have such an important role."

"Well Britanni, I will tell you. You must keep an open mind, however." said Zelda as she placed her sandwich back on her plate. "This will turn your life as you know it upside down."

"Well, I'm ready. I must know." Britanni took a nibble of her own sandwich. "My life has never really been upright."

"I pretty much had it figured out as soon as Link brought you to me. I had sensed a temporal and dimensional anomaly about an hour before he arrived. Britanni, my parents had a daughter five years before me. I'm twenty-three years old, therefore five years your junior. She was meant to possess the Triforce of Power, it was her birthright. The fact that you already possess a fragment on your hand...plus this amulet seems to have a fragment as well." Zelda handed the amulet that warped Britanni to this world back to her. "That's no coincidence or accident. You are that lost princess. You are Princess Loren, my long lost older sister..." Zelda's eyes welled up. "...and you have returned to me..." she smiled tearfully and took Britanni by the hands. "I was so young, but I remember you...and how sad I was when I found out that my "Big Sisser", as I always called you...was not coming home." Zelda inhaled deeply, while Britanni warmly squeezed her hands and grimaced.

"I'm…your sister? Wow. Link and his family mentioned that possibility. So that's why you have been giving me the benefit of the doubt, despite having seen what I've done."

"Loren, yes. That, and the fact that you just want to try to atone. It's not like you enjoyed what you did."

"Maybe not…unless I felt my marks had it coming. Then, I honestly enjoyed every second of it. Rapists, child molesters, people who harmed…or even killed…children. Oftentimes, I was sent to rescue abducted children. I'd save the kid, then just have my way with the perpetrator. Maybe I feel slightly bad that I enjoyed it a bit TOO much. Like, perhaps I was no different, other than who my target was."

"I feel you are different, Loren. Harming young children is a special kind of evil. Not even Ganondorf has stooped that low. When he first met Link's ancestor, he was only a ten year old boy. Ganondorf saw the fire in the boy's eyes, and wanted to fight him. But not right then and there. He attacked the boy, but only enough to try to scare him. He wanted the boy to become a man before they had their showdown." said Zelda, attempting to reassure her sister.

"Well...some of my victims were young teenagers. I'm talking like 14 years old. But then again, what was I supposed to do when I was forced to choose between them and my comrades? Zelda, I'm guessing you saw afterward when I tried to…I had the gun under my chin…" Britanni, or rather, Loren, closed her eyes and inhaled deeply.

"Loren…Can I call you that now?"

"Sure, I've changed my name often. It's nothing new. I kinda like it anyways. Speaking of my name, why isn't it Zelda if I'm the firstborn? Is it true that we're merely half-sisters?"

"I believe that is indeed the truth, Loren. My mother told me that she didn't give birth to you." Zelda finished her sandwich, and stood up. "Shall we head to the shooting range? Have you ever practiced archery?"

"I've dabbled in it, but I never really went beyond that. Guns are more practical."

"I'll take your word for it, I don't really know what a "gun" is." Zelda replied, shrugging while smiling.

Loren giggled as the two of them headed for the shooting range. "I suppose not! Anyways, do you have more information about my past? What else have you heard?"

"Well, I know that you were able to use shadow magic since you could walk, almost. Any other information, I feel you need to find out for yourself." Zelda said as they arrived in the gallery, a wooden structure with wooden targets tied to bales of hay lined up in a row at the far end. She grabbed two bows off of the wall and handed one to Loren. "Try to hit that target. I'd like to see your form."

"I was a shadow mage?" She asked as she grabbed a wooden practice arrow, and pulled back on the bowstring. She released the arrow, and struck the target, but on the outside ring.

"That's what I was told. Oh, Loren. You must try to steady your hand. You're a bit shaky." Zelda replied as she helped Loren load another arrow. "You just need to relax."

"Oh…yeah, I've never had steady hands, which is why I put the majority of my training into close range combat. I used guns as backup. Even then, guns are different from a bow and arrow." Loren felt Zelda hold her front hand steady, and say calmly, "Just focus on your target."

"Alright." Loren said as she concentrated for a moment.

 _"_ _Just focus on your mark. Don't feel. Just shoot."_

A teenage boy with tanned skin and dark brown eyes stood before her. He shouted in a foreign language as he pointed an assault rifle at her. There were three other boys with him, all pointing guns at her squad members. She had her .45 pointed at the lead boy. The boy was frightened, as was she. They were backed into a corner and if she didn't make a tough decision, it would be their heads. _"Don't feel…just shoot…focus on your target."_ She fired her gun and her comrades followed her lead.

"Ughhh…gahhh…" Loren's vision blurred, as she dropped her bow and arrow on the ground.

"Loren, what's wrong?" Zelda's voice cut through her flashback.

"It was them…or us…them…us…" Loren fell to her knees and hyperventilated.

"Loren?" Zelda quickly placed her hands on Loren's head. "Oh Gods…" she exclaimed when she saw through Loren's eyes a gruesome sight. "Loren! Snap out of it!" she kneeled before the redhead and grabbed her shoulders. She placed two fingers on both of her sister's temples and closed her eyes.

"Z-Zelda…I'm sorry…" Loren took a deep breath, and slowly stood up.

"Goodness Loren, you were having a flashback. Let's call it quits for the day."

"No…maybe I should train with swords instead. Or even see if I can't reawaken my shadow powers." Loren took a deep breath, and exhaled through her nose.

"Loren, you really should just relax-"

"Zelda, I'm fine. Really. Just let me train under Taron and Link. Something where I don't have to focus on shooting something." Loren said as she placed her bow back on the wall.

"Well, I suppose you can do that. As for your shadow magic, that's something you'll need to learn all over again. Something you'll pick up on as you piece together the Triforce of Power." Zelda paused for a moment, and the two women left the shooting range. "We should pray to the Goddesses soon so they can reveal where the fragments are. You will need to go on a journey to find those pieces."

"Right, so I should be prepared. I want to begin sword training right now." Loren said, with a serious expression.

"Or do you just want to spend more time with Link?" Zelda asked, grinning mischievously.

"Oh you…that's not it at all! Trust me!" Loren exclaimed, turning slightly pink. "We're becoming friends, but we aren't dating!"

"Oh, but I'm sure you'd like to be one day!" Zelda replied, laughing. "Just take your time, maybe one day you two may fall for each other. That's how Taron and I got together. We were attracted to one another pretty quickly, but it took some time before we took things further and fell in love. But that's a story for another time!" The two of them arrived in the courtyard where the sword training was taking place.

Link's face lit up when they arrived. "Oh hello, Milady! Hello, Zelda!" Link walked over to them while Taron was giving one of the students some pointers on his form. He turned to smile and wave at both of them.

"Hey Link!" Loren joined hands with Link and smiled, then turned away, blushing for a moment. She then punched him in the arm. "So…I have quite a bit to tell you! For starters, my real name isn't Britanni!" She just wanted to keep her mind off of her past, and calm herself down after her flashback.

"So, is it true that you are indeed Loren?" Link asked with genuine curiosity while rubbing his arm. "And are you here for sword lessons? You know I'm not gonna go easy on you, Milady!" he continued, laughing. "I gotta get ya back for the tournament!"

"Ahahaha, I would expect no less, Hero! And it's sure looking that way. I suppose believing that prophecy is better than dwelling on my past. I guess I just need to move forward, whichever way necessary. It won't be easy though."

"Ok, break time everyone!" said Taron cheerfully to his students, which included Terah, Arrolen, and Kieran. Taron embraced and kissed his wife, and they all gathered around Loren to hear the news she just received.

* * *

 _Back to present day._ "Wow, it smells incredible in here!" Loren exclaimed as she and the others arrived in the dining hall. The large dining table displayed a wide variety of food, as a feast celebrating her upcoming journey.

The others agreed and Link sniffed the air while closing his eyes, a smile spreading across his face. "Oh my…is that… _cinnamon?_ " He inhaled through his nose again and Loren giggled.

"It's apple pie, Hero! It's my own recipe, I gave it to the kitchen staff!" she said as they all sat around the table.

"I think I'll eat that first then!" he said excitedly as he reached across the table and cut his own slice of pie and placed it on his plate.

"Oh Link, you sure do lack table manners!" Zelda said, suppressing a giggle. "It's kind of non-traditional to eat dessert first!"

"Oh with all due respect Zelda, I've never been all that traditional!" he said nonchalantly as he shoveled a large bite into his mouth. "Mmmmm…Loren I must taste this delightful dessert after YOU make this…it's simply…Oh man…"

Loren blushed and said, "Oh…uh…maybe one of these days…when I get a spare minute! Just shuddup and eat your goddamn PIE!"

Link shot her an irritated expression, then just shook his head and finished his pie. _"Why does she have to be so rude?"_

"I hate to interrupt such heartwarming public affection, but Link, didn't you say you had a gift for Shadow?" Kieran interjected, with a bemused grin.

"Oh! Yeah I do!" Link stood up and walked over to a table that was against a wall and picked up a long, somewhat heavy, hand carved wooden box. He placed it in on the dining table in front of Loren after she had moved her dinner dishes out of the way. "From me to you, Milady. I made the box myself, and well, Rusl crafted what's inside. I had him forge these for you. Go on, open it!"

Loren smiled and complied, after taking a few seconds to admire the box itself so carefully crafted by her friend. She opened the box to find two brand new swords. She had previously mentioned to Link that she once practiced the art of dual wielding. The designs were simple, yet high quality. The blade looked somewhat like a shorter version of the Master Sword she was familiar with. The full Triforce was engraved in it, the top triangle cut the deepest, representing the Triforce of Power which she was preparing to reassemble. The hilt was crafted similarly to Link's Ordon Sword, the metal slightly darker, with red leather wrapped around the handle. "Link, these are beautiful! I love them!" she continued running her fingers across the swords, and picked one of them up. "Not too heavy, not too light…just perfect!"

"I helped make them, Milady. I picked the colors and helped design the blades. I'm glad you like them!"

"This was so thoughtful of you, Link. Thank you!" she placed the sword back in the box and closed it, then stood up and gave Link a quick hug. Link's eyes widened with slight embarrassment. Then he relented, holding on for just a few seconds longer while blushing.

"It was nothing, really. I just figured you could use some quality weapons for your quest." He smiled somewhat sheepishly and placed his hand on the back of his head. "Really, no need to put too much thought into it! You can pay me back for them later."

"I wasn't even overthinking anything! I figured it was just a late birthday present! I'll just…put this over here for now…" Loren hastily picked up the box and placed it on the floor against a wall, then sat back down and started eating quickly. "Who the hell puts a birthday gift on credit?"

"Credit? What's that?" Link asked, tilting his head sideways.

"Well…it's when you expect payment sometime after you give something to someone." Loren replied casually, before taking another sizeable bite of turkey breast.

"Right. Well that'll be five hundred rupees! I'll accept payment…fifty at a time! Yeah, fifty!" said Link, attempting to look stern.

"Well great Hero, I suppose I'll pay up for your troubles." Loren smiled and shrugged, then handed him an orange rupee. "Here's one-hundred."

Kieran rolled his eyes and said, "Link, you never intended on charging her. You pulled that out of your ass."

"Call it a fee for telling me what to do!" Link grumbled, eyebrows furrowed.

"Uh huh, just covering the fact that you did something nice for a pretty girl!" Kieran said, taunting his buddy.

"Who said it was for a pretty girl!?" Link exclaimed, blushing. "She looks like she could lift Taron with one arm!"

"Oh, you're gonna be like that, Link?" Loren interjected, laughing. "I should be paying Rusl, he's the one who actually crafted these swords so well. Besides, I'd have NO issue lifting you, Master Shortpants!"

"Oh ho, a crack on my height, huh? Real clever, Milady." Link replied, with a look of amusement on his face.

"Link is so full of goat droppings. He wouldn't shut the front door about you-" Kieran said before he was interrupted.

"OKAY." Taron's voice boomed over the banter. "We really should discuss the issue at hand."

Zelda nodded in agreement and said, "As we all now know, Loren here is to gather the remaining shards of the Triforce of Power."

Loren and Link were still glaring at each other.

"Hey, pay attention! This is important!" Taron exclaimed, looking obviously irritated.

"Oh, sorry Taron!" Loren said as she quickly focused on Zelda. "Ok, so Zelda and I spoke with the spirits of the Goddesses, and we received a book that points us to where the first few shards are."

Taron nodded in agreement, then said to Link, "Hey, I can take care of the sword training, I think you should go with Loren tomorrow, since you are familiar with the territory and-"

"Trust me Taron, I know the layout of the land too!" Loren cut him off and hinted at her experience with the video game.

Her brother-in-law nodded then smiled, and continued, "Oh, but how about the lost Temple of the Shadows, which was explored by the Hero of Time when he did his time travel?"

"The Shadow Temple!?" Loren exclaimed as her face lit up. "That's like my second favorite temple in Ocarina of Time!" she spat out without thinking. When everyone appeared rather confused, she continued, "Oh…um…it's in the Kakariko graveyard, correct?" she grinned sheepishly.

"Um…yes, that's exactly right. Of course, over a few centuries have passed and the entrance has been completely blocked off by fallen rocks and vegetation. Zelda has meditated, and it was revealed that along with a Triforce piece, there is a tome with which you will begin learning the art of black magic. You are destined to possess the power of darkness and shadow, as a force of good. You, Zelda, and Link were chosen to be the three guardians of the Triforce, Link as the guardian of Courage, Zelda as the guardian of Wisdom, and you, the guardian of Power. Do you understand all I am telling you?" Loren nodded, wide-eyed with wonder.

Link smiled at her and said to Taron, "Sure, I'll go. Gotta keep her out of trouble!" Loren nudged him with her elbow and they both giggled.

Zelda picked up a small book that was on the table and passed it to Loren and explained, "This is the book that the Goddesses bestowed upon us. Each piece you find will become integrated with the pieces you already possess on your hand."

"Ah, thank you Zelda!" Loren smiled as she accepted the book. _"Oh my god it's like my own Legend of Zelda game!"_ she thought to herself as she giggled excitedly. _"Maybe this whole prophecy and journey will be a lot of fun!"_

"You sure seem excited about this, Milady! A woman after my own heart…" Link said with a smile, then blushed and stammered, "Well y'know…figuratively speaking…um…Hey! Can someone pass me another turkey leg?"

Terah was sitting on the other side of him and complied while smiling, then she said, "Link, that's like your fourth one!"

"Oh Terah, he probably just has sympathy cravings because of me!" Zelda giggled as she heaped more mashed potatoes onto her plate.

"Yes, perhaps that's it!" Link said while looking at Terah, as to say "Thank you for getting me out of an awkward situation!" Terah nodded and winked.

"Well Hero, I am! A bit nervous too, this is all so huge! I just hope I can do this. This seems quite different from the missions I had back in the other world." Loren looked at her plate and picked at her food. "And make up your damn mind. Am I after your heart or am I a she-man?"

"Wouldn't you like to know! Maybe it's both, but I'll never tell you!" Link folded his arms and avoided eye contact. "But really, you shouldn't worry. I'll be right there with you.

"Heh, well thank you. I appreciate that."

* * *

"Link! Wake up, sleepyhead!" Loren walked into Link's treehouse, attempting to awaken the slumbering hero. "Looks like I'm the early bird this time!" Link was sprawled out face-down on his bed, spread-eagle with his mouth open and was drooling on his pillow.

"Link! Get up! There's coffee at Rusl's!" she pulled the blanket off of him and sat down on the bed next to him. Link grumbled and shifted, then slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes. His hair was all over the place, and Loren couldn't help but giggle. "Nice hair, Hero!" she laughed some more.

"Good morning, Milady…" Link wasn't completely coherent just yet. Loren stood up and pulled Link to his feet. "Ok, ok…I'm up…"

"Get dressed, Link! I'll wait outside for you!" said Loren as she headed for the door. She went outside and noticed that her horse was gone. "What the…" she thought for a moment, then decided to head for the spring to see if she was there. Sure enough, there was her horse, accompanied by Ilia, who was brushing her. Epona was there as well, drinking from the spring.

"Oh, hello Britanni…I mean, Loren! Um…I wanted to clean her up for you…" Ilia smiled meekly and brushed the horse's mane. "So, what's her name?"

"Oh…it's Malon. After a rancher's daughter from the Hero of Time's era." Loren's horse was a dark auburn color with some milky white spots and a creamy colored mane that was darker that Epona's. "I bought her a few days after I got here."

"Oh, that's a good choice. So…you're Queen Zelda's older sister? I heard the stories…it's sad."

"Well…I'm back now, but I don't remember anything before my banishment. I still don't know my origins other than being at least half Hylian. This quest Link and I are going on should help with that."

"I hope so…about Link…Loren, please take care of him. Don't hurt him. He's been hurt so much…I myself am guilty of that. He's a wonderful guy and I blew things with him. He was turned down by the Queen, and he had strong feelings for her at that time, then there's Kiyana, his latest ex…she didn't treat him well at all. And Midna…he was so in love with her and he was very heartbroken when he returned from his journey three years ago. Link never cries and I heard him in his treehouse that night when he returned. I went to check on him and stayed with him as he cried himself to sleep…" Ilia had a sad, sympathetic expression on her face. "I love him like a brother now, so please take care of him…"

"Ilia, I…" Loren didn't know what to say, she felt bad for Link, but at the same time wondered why Ilia was speaking as if there were already mutual feelings between her and the hero. "I will. That's what friends do, right? Ilia, you don't have to worry. There's nothing between Link and I. I'm just a stranger who appeared out of thin air. We're merely quest partners."

"Loren, that's how he and Midna started."

"Ilia, Link and I will never happen. We're just…too different." Loren said as she stroked Malon's hair. She really wanted Ilia to drop the subject.

"Oh there you are, Milady! Good morning, Ilia!" Link showed up in the spring and both Loren and Ilia did a double take, as Link was donning his iconic green hero clothes and they both thought he looked really good in them.

"Link, you look great…as always!" Ilia smiled at him and Link smiled back and thanked her.

"Oh…my…Hylia…" Loren's jaw practically crashed through the ground. She felt her face get really warm and next thing she knew she darted towards Link and tackled him. "You idiot!" she said loudly as she hugged him tightly as they laid on the ground.

"Uh…thanks Milady!" he hugged her tightly while blushing intensely and grinning ear to ear while Loren had her face buried in his chest.

Ilia gasped and then laughed at Loren's sudden display of "affection".

Loren finally released her grip and looked at Link, who was still smiling like a dope. "What are you grinning at, stupid!?" she exclaimed as she quickly jumped off of him and stood up. "Men! You are all idiots!"

Ilia smiled and nodded in agreement, then said "You all go get some coffee, I'll finish washing up these horses and meet you there, ok?"

Link finally stood up after basking in his euphoria of having Loren on top of him for a few moments. He then looked at Ilia. "Well THAT came out of nowhere. She knocked the wind outta me!"

"She's an odd one, for sure. I'm still not sure if I like her. Did you see what she was wearing?" Ilia replied, looking slightly disgusted.

"Oh, I did…" said Link, looking a lot less disgusted. "Oh, yeah! Um…she has no class! But whatever. She's a comrade, and I'll at least respect her as such. After all, I grew to see Midna that way as well."

Loren had already shuffled off towards the main village. _"That punk totally drew his Master Sword on me!"_ She thought to herself as she walked briskly down the trail. _"Well…I guess I kinda understand why…"_ she looked down at her chest, which had a low cut lace-up top which pushed her breasts together, and a good four inches of her midriff was bared. Being honest with herself, she enjoyed feeling his fingers glide over her bare skin when he had his hand on her lower back after she tackled him. _"That kid is so confused! And wow, I totally had another fangirl moment back there!"_ She laughed to herself, and then Link caught up to her.

"Milady…do you mind if I ask where those burns came from?" Link asked when he noticed the burns peeking out from under her top again.

"I don't want to talk about it." she pulled her top down slightly and they arrived in the village, where the others were sitting around eating breakfast and having coffee.

"Fair enough, sorry if that was none of my business." said Link as they approached the others, where they were warmly greeted.

* * *

"Welcome back, Link and Britanni!" Renado greeted them as they arrived in Kakariko Village.

"Thank you, Renado! About my name…" Loren explained the prophecy and the legend to him and his face lit up.

"You're Princess Loren? You're finally back after all these years! I knew there was something familiar about you!"

"That's right, Renado. Actually we're here because we were informed that a fragment of the Triforce of Power was in the lost Temple of the Shadows. We need to do some digging and demolition in the outer areas of the graveyard." said Link.

"That's fine, just be careful, alright?" Renado replied, nodding in approval.

Loren suddenly gasped and clutched the back of her right hand. "Ow, that stings!"

"Milady, what is it? Are you ok?" Link asked as he quickly walked over to her and looked at her hand, which had the Triforce crest glowing.

"I'm fine. This must mean that we're near the fragment! It's reacting to it! We should head there now!" said Loren as she gestured towards the graveyard. "It was great seeing you again, Renado!" she and Link both said goodbye and headed for the graveyard.

Loren's hand reacted again, and the sensation was even stronger. "I think it's over here, Link!" she ran up to the northwestern area where there was a ton of rubble and vegetation. "Here! I think this is the entrance!" she grabbed a pickaxe and started hacking away at the rocks, breaking them away one by one.

Link pulled out a bomb and placed it in front of the blockage. "Stand back, Milady!"

A few seconds later the bomb detonated and tons of rubble scattered everywhere. Link quickly pulled Loren behind a gravestone and covered her.

"Hey, it worked! It's open! Now we just need to pull away the rest of the rocks so we can fit through!" said Loren as they both stood up and began breaking the rocks away with their pickaxes again.

"Ok, it's all clear. You ready, Loren?"

"Yes…let's do this, Hero."

The pair walked through the opening and descended the stone steps that led to a small raised surface, surrounded by some worn old torches.

"Oh dear…I believe we're supposed to light all these torches. You don't happen to have any fire magic, do you Link?"

"I'm afraid not. The mage blood eludes me, Milady. I can create a fire manually though, so we can light these one by one." said Link, sheepishly. He pulled out some flints and found a pile of sticks on the ground. He picked up two and handed one to Loren, then struck the flints together against her stick a few times and managed to light it. He held his stick to hers and then they both began lighting the lanterns.

"Oh, better do this quickly, Link! Or they'll go out!" said Loren after the first couple of torches self-extinguished.

"Oh, good idea Milady!" Link replied as he quickly re-lit the torches. The two of them managed to light all the torches just in time, and the large stone door to the Temple began to slowly open.

"Milady, there are some torches over here we can use to see, it looks pitch black in there!" said Link as he grabbed the torches and lit them, then handed one to Loren.

They both slowly walked through the entrance, both knowing what a rather scary place this was. They noticed a faint glowing several feet ahead of them, they turned the corner and both jumped slightly, for the source of the glowing was a large painting of a severely disfigured face.

"Damn that's creepy as fuck…" Loren exclaimed as she grabbed Link's sleeve.

"Not sure how creepy 'fuck' is, but I agree it's a scary painting…" said Link as he placed his hand over Loren's.

Loren giggled slightly at Link's casual F-bomb, then said, "Well, creepy face aside, we need to get across this gap…do you have a clawshot on you?"

"I sure do, Milady!" said Link with a grin as he armed his clawshot, wrapped his arm around Loren's waist and launched his hook and pulled them both over the gap.

"Whoooooaaa!" Loren exclaimed as she was startled by the sudden movement. She regained her composure, grabbed the ledge, pulled herself up, then helped Link. "You gave me a fright, Hero!"

"What, did that scare you, Milady?' said Link as he chuckled.

"Hey, we're looking for my Triforce of Power, you're the one with the Courage one!" Loren retorted as she grabbed Link then shoved him through the painting, which she knew was actually a mirage.

"Hey WHOAAA!" Link shouted as he went barreling through the mirage and fell on his face. "Wait a second, that was a fake wall…and you knew that, didn't you!?" Link asked loudly through the wall.

"Hehe mayyyyybe…" came Loren's mischievous reply as she casually walked through the painting.

"You're something else, you know?" said Link as he shook his head, then stood up and dusted himself off. "Anyways…you seem to know a bit about this place…can you tell me about it?"

Loren directed him towards another face mirage and said, "Well, the Hero of Time traveled into the future and explored this temple. It was a future where Ganondorf succeeded in taking over Hyrule…shh…Link…I hear some voices…"

 _"_ _Sha-adow Te-emple…herein lies Hyru-ule's bloody hi-istory of gre-ed and ha-atred…"_ a soft, creepy, ethereal whisper was heard from a skull with glowing eyes in the wall. Loren pretty much lost all color in her face. She grabbed Link, who seemed completely unfazed, by the arm.

"So…creepy…" she squeaked.

Link placed his hand over hers once again and said, "It's ok, Milady…I'm right here with you."

"I'm ok. It just kinda took me by surprise…should have seen that coming. I actually kinda like being scared by my environments." Loren loosened her grip on Link's arm and they both continued through the strange room. "Anyways…where was I…Oh yeah, your ancestor had returned from that future after defeating Ganondorf and was able to warn the Kingdom of their impending doom, and disaster was averted. This temple has gone unexplored in our timeline. It was actually once a torture dungeon long before your ancestor's era." She thought to herself, _"So weird that this layout is almost exactly like it was in Ocarina of Time. That's really creepy."_

"Oh yes, I remember reading about that." said Link as they passed through another fake wall and came upon a door. "Ew, it smells awful in here!" he exclaimed suddenly as he furrowed his brows and fanned his face.

"Well…I've got a feeling that it's stale corpses you're smelling…" said Loren as a look of disgust spread across her face. "But there should be a useful treasure in here." she slowly opened the metal door, and they both reluctantly walked into the rancid, hollowed-out mass grave. There were skeletons, dirt, and stale rotted flesh and innards everywhere, all making up the walls and floor of this room. It looked far worse in person than in the games she remembered playing, and the smell was unlike anything she had experienced before. "I think I'm gonna be sick, Link…"

"Milady, are you ok?" Link asked as Loren started to appear nauseous. She then dropped to her knees and threw up on the ground. Link quickly ran over and held her hair back for a few seconds.

"Ugh…urp…I'm…ok…" Loren slowly stood back up and took a quick swig of water from her canteen and spit it on the wall to rinse her mouth. "Disgusting ass place…"

Suddenly Link shouted, "LOOK OUT!" as a long, skinny white arm burst out of the ground and grabbed Loren by the head.

Loren screamed and struggled to free herself. "Link, what the bloody hell is this thing!? Help me!" The hand held her with incredible strength.

"Loren!" Link shouted as he went to try and help her, but then he too was grabbed by an arm.

"Oh shit, this is the Dead Hand! Link!" Loren shouted as a large, disgusting blob of pale, bloody, bruised flesh emerged from the ground. It swiftly wriggled towards her, its face towards the ceiling, looking like a hanged person.

"Loren, NO!" Link shouted louder as the disgusting abomination bent over and grinned widely at Loren, and bit her hard in the ribs, cracking a few.

Loren screamed in anger and still managed to deliver a hard kick to the Dead Hand's face, making it shriek, then she collapsed onto her knees, clutching her ribcage.

Link, in a fit of rage, broke free of the hand that was holding her and with a loud battle scream he pulled his sword and struck down the Dead Hand in one swing. The blob of flesh screamed in pain then slowly withered and melted into the ground.

"That…was terrifying…" Loren said weakly, still clutching her right side.

"Milady! Loren! You're hurt!" Link rushed to her side and knelt down beside her. "Here, try this." He handed her a bottle with a shiny purple liquid. "These are Great Fairy Tears…they should help heal you."

Loren was in too much pain to speak, so she nodded, accepted the bottle, and took a sip. "…so sweet…" she managed to croak out. She quickly chugged the rest, and felt an intense warmth where the fractures were.

"Milady, it'll take a few moments to take effect…shall I carry you on my back?"

"Sure…" Loren said weakly as she slowly stood up. Link had crouched slightly, ready for her to climb on. "I…I'm sorry…"

She held on tight to him, and he opened the chest that had appeared in the room, to find a pair of Hover Boots. "Milady…I'll carry you across the chasms while I wear these boots."

"That works…um…I think there's a map in another room, close to here…"

Link carried Loren to where she directed him, found the map, then they exited that area back into the main hall, and with the Lens of Truth that Zelda bestowed upon Loren, they pointed the large bird statue towards the correct skull, then Link took a deep breath and ran swiftly over the chasm and leaped just before the power of the boots wore out, and landed on the platform on the other side, while still holding Loren on his back.

"That was close…Link, I'm already starting to feel better, I can walk on my own now."

The two of them continued on, and found a much-needed compass, which magically revealed the locations of several treasure chests on their map.

They dodged and destroyed a few gigantic skulltulas, quickly dashed under a few guillotines, and then arrived in a massive room, with a few platforms and more guillotines. There were also enormous pits that went about 100 feet down. The entire area had a green and purple haze in it.

Suddenly they heard a loud whirring sound. "What's that noise?" Link asked frantically as he looked around him.

"Oh crap!" Loren looked up and saw a giant, disembodied hand about to drop down on Link. "Look out!" she shouted as she darted forward and pushed Link out of the way, back into the hallway they emerged from so she didn't accidentally push him over the cliff. However, the Wallmaster dropped down and grabbed her instead. She felt its crusty fingers wrap around her body and lift her into the air. "Hey! Put me down!"

"Loren, NO!" Link shouted as he quickly jumped up and pulled out his bow, but by the time he pulled the arrow back, the hand had disappeared into thin air, with Loren as well.

A few moments later Loren opened her eyes, and much to her annoyance she found herself back at the entrance, where the first mirage of the disfigured face was. "Well…this just got a whole lot harder. Link is in there all by himself now, but at least he still has the map…and he's tough, he'll manage. Looks like I'm gonna have to pull off some tricky jumps now…" she heaved a sigh and dusted herself off, then sprinted forward and took a literal leap of faith over the first chasm in front of the mirage. She barely cleared it and grabbed the side, with her elbows resting on the edge. "Ow…God my ribs still hurt!" She swung her legs up and climbed out of the pit, and headed back into the temple to search for her companion.


	5. Chapter 5

**_You'll just have to trust me. It's time to let go of your life in the other world and move forward._**

* * *

Loren managed to make it back to the area where she was taken from, and this time she was ready. She heard the whirring sound again, so she looked up and took sight of the large hand. As it began to drop, she quickly dodged out of the way, and the second the hand hit the floor, and crawled a few inches, Loren drew her swords and hacked through it twice in rapid succession. It froze, twitched, and then exploded. She collected the rupees it left behind, then groaned in pain again as she clutched her ribs. "God…what a nuisance…"

"Link?" she yelled for her friend, her voice echoed all over the gigantic room. She inhaled deeply, and prepared to traverse the pathways, taking care to jump at the right moments, lest she wind up half the woman she was.

She took notice of a couple of bones and a shield on the ground. They looked like they belonged to what she remembers as a Stalfos. "I guess Link took care of this. I have to find him though!" She pulled out her Lens of Truth and pointed it towards the east area of the room, where two large platforms appeared. She leapt across each one and entered the door.

She eventually came to a room where she suddenly felt a sharp pain in her side and next thing she knew she was bleeding. "Ow! What the hell?" she used her Lens and discovered a pair of rotating reaper statues.

"Oh, forgot about those. Thankfully that blade barely grazed me, that would've been bad."

She then took notice of a large, disgusting tube-like creature wriggling around.

"Gross!" she pulled her swords and quickly approached it, knowing if she wasn't careful, it would suck her up and eat her weapons.

The creature bent forward, preparing to ingest Loren, but she dodged to the side and slashed it, causing it to shriek and writhe. The monster went for another attempt, but she dodged and jumped forward, slicing it again, this time causing it to melt and explode.

Loren collected the treasures and went back to the large room, traversed the invisible platforms, then headed for the door on the west side of the area.

"LINK?" she called again. No answer. She came to a room, where there were two large spiked platforms that were intermittently slamming into the ground, one of them was hitting a large block. She noticed that the chests have already been opened, so she left the area, and headed back, to go through the last door in the large area.

She arrived in a hallway where there were powerful fans blowing, so powerful that she couldn't even move forward against the air current. She waited for them to stop and quickly ran before they came back on.

Loren was so focused on running that a hidden skulltula dropped down and knocked her back a few feet. "Ow…what the hell, did Link leave this thing alive to screw with me!?" She shook her head and grumbled, then stood back up and slashed its underbelly, instantly killing it.

Loren continued through the hallway until she came to another large area, with more fans.

She bounded down the narrow pathway, until a small ball of fire flew right towards her, slightly singing her outfit before dissipating. The flame distracted her, and next thing she knew she was blown right off the platform. "Oh shit!" She shouted as she dropped and grabbed the edge, holding on for dear life. "LINK!" she felt her fingers slip, then she finally felt a hand grab hers and pull her up.

"Milady! You're ok!" Link said as he helped her up.

"Link! Thank Hylia!" she exclaimed as she threw her arms around him. "That stupid hand took me back to the entrance!" she felt the fans blowing again, yet they remained still. Link held her tightly.

"I'm glad I brought these iron boots with me! I was hoping to find you in here, so I went ahead. Figured it would be easier by myself!"

"Says the guy who wasn't paying attention and got me taken to the entrance. But that's neither here nor there." Loren then pointed her lens at the wall near them, revealing a passage. "Link, you need to use your hover boots and let the wind blow us across."

Link nodded and quickly switched his boots, then they were carried across by the fan current. They continued and arrived in the largest area in the entire temple. It was a large, murky river, the area full of ghosts and smog.

"Link, there should be a large block around here we need to move." Loren said as they looked around for a moment. "Right here, as I expected." After Loren used her lens again, they found the aforementioned block.

The two of them grunted and broke a sweat as they moved the heavy stone towards the ladder that led to a boat. When on the boat, they noticed a Triforce painted on the floorboards. "What could this mean?" Link asked as he scratched his head.

Loren pulled out yet another gift from Zelda, the old heirloom of the royal family, the Ocarina of Time. "Your ancestor gave this ocarina back to the royal family after his quest in Termina, a really strange land far away from here. The Hero of Time himself used this very ocarina. I'll play a tune that Zelda taught me, that should get this thing moving. Zelda just let me borrow it, but I have to give it back."

Link looked fascinated as Loren began to play what she referred to as "Zelda's Lullaby", the secret tune of the Royal family. "Ah, such a lovely melody." Link said after Loren had finished.

Sure enough, the bells on the boat began tolling, and the boat began moving forward, down the ghastly river.

"So wait a minute, why did she give that thing to you instead of me?" Link asked, highly confused that Zelda gave such a valuable item to someone they've known for a week.

"I don't know, Link. I suppose it's because she knew you'd be with me and she trusts you completely. You can have it if you'd like." Loren said, with a smile as she held out the ocarina to him. "Just don't lose it, ok!?"

"Well...thanks Loren." Link smiled as he accepted the instrument. "And I'll keep it safe."

Moments later, they were ambushed by two Stalfos. Link and Loren drew their swords and stood back to back, ready to fight. Link held up his shield and blocked a hard swing from one of the Stalfos, and he countered with a hard swing to its head, which didn't kill the living skeleton. It swung at Link again, and he dodged, rolled, and popped back up, spinning as he sliced the Stalfos again, causing it to fall apart.

Meanwhile, Loren was engaged with the other Stalfos. She dodged a swing and quickly slashed at its ribs, then immediately spun around and back-sliced it with her other sword. Both Stalfos exploded. Loren turned around and watched Link twirl his sword around and then sheath it. He smiled at her. "Not bad, Milady!"

"Likewise, Hero-Oh SHIT! Abandon ship now!" she suddenly yelled as she grabbed Link and leapt off the boat, both of them landing on the platform next to the boat. As soon as they turned around to look at the boat, it had already fallen into the river. "That's twice, now!"

"Phew, glad you were paying attention, Loren!" said Link, wide-eyed with shock.

"Well, that boat began shaking so…anyways, we need to find a special key to get to the final area." Loren led Link through the door that was directly connected to the platform.

"A boss key. Loren, I'm not stupid! I know how this works!" said Link, chuckling.

"Of course you do, Hero. Silly me!" They took down two Floormasters, and entered a room with blood splattered everywhere, where two spiky blood-stained wooden walls began closing in on them. "Uh, Link? Are you sure you don't know any fire magic?" Loren asked, with a panicked tone.

"I'm…positive, Milady…" he appeared worried too. "What the hell are we supposed to do? We're both gonna die rather horribly if we don't come up with something FAST!"

"I don't know what to do, Link! I don't wanna die, not like this!" Loren threw her arms around him and held him tightly.

"Milady, I won't let anything happen to you!" he replied, suddenly feeling determined. He pulled out his bow and attached an explosive to two arrows, then quickly fired them at the advancing walls of spiky doom. The blasts destroyed the walls, and the two of them heaved a sigh of relief. Link embraced Loren, and the two of them looked into each other's eyes for a moment. Link then cleared his throat and they pulled away from each other.

"Bomb arrows, of course! Good thinking, Hero!" Loren punched him in the arm.

"Ugh, would you stop that?" Link grumbled, rubbing his arm.

"Not bloody likely." They took on a couple of ReDeads after Loren played the Sun's Song. They collected the treasure, which consisted of a blue rupee and the key to the boss dungeon.

"I'll be keeping this. Now you owe me 395 rupees." Link said as he pocketed the blue rupee, while grinning mischievously.

"Really?" Loren replied as she punched him again.

"Ow! I'm gonna start adding to the amount…"

"I'm not paying you a single green rupee over what you originally stated!" Loren exclaimed as she pointed in Link's face. "Anyways, let's just keep exploring."

They visited two other rooms. One had a rotating platform with three gigantic skull pots on them, into which Link and Loren tossed bombs, and collected a good sum of rupees from. The other room had an X–shaped torture device, with a pool of dried blood on the floor.

"Hey, I saw you pocket that red rupee, Milady!"

"I wasn't trying to be discreet about it, Hero! I decided to let you keep the rest!"

" _Let me?_ I'm the one being generous!"

Loren attempted to punch Link again, but instead he grabbed her wrist, twirled her in to where her back was against his chest, and began tickling her. "Oh Gods, Link! Stooo~ooop ahahahaha LINK!" Loren pleaded through intense laughter before she flipped Link onto his back and placed her elbow against his neck. She was straddling him.

"If you're trying to scare me, it's not working…" he said with a smug grin.

Loren pulled back her fist once again, but felt herself aggressively knocked off of him. "OY!"

"Milady! What just happened to you!?" Link exclaimed as he quickly stood back up.

Loren quickly used her Lens to reveal an invisible floormaster, which they swiftly killed. A chest appeared, they collected the plunder and headed back out into the large river room. Link fired a bomb arrow, causing a large pillar with a raven statue on it to fall over and create a bridge for them. They crossed and went through the door, where Loren pulled out her Lens and revealed a maze of platforms in a dark room. They traversed the area and arrived at the large boss door, where they unlocked it and entered a room with a hole in the floor. They looked down and saw that it was a long drop, to what appeared to be a massive drum in a pool of poisonous water.

"So…how do we get down there?" Loren asked, backing away from the hole. "Wait, HEY!" she screamed as Link, without hesitation, jumped into the hole.

"Oof!" she heard Link say as she heard a thump on the drum. "I'm ok, Milady! Come on down here!"

"Nope…I don't do heights, Hero…you…are touched in the head! Triforce of Courage, no shit!" Loren yelled down to him. "More like Triforce of Psycho! Nope, you are on your own, stupid!"

"Oh come on, Loren! Just jump! I'll catch you!"

"Screw that! You're strong and all but catching 140 pounds in a hundred-foot free fall? You'll kill us both!"

"That's all you weigh!? I've got thirty pounds on you and I'm just fine! Now get down here already!"

"Hey, don't tell me what to do, idiot! And I KNOW you didn't just call me fat!"

"Well don't be a big baby then! And you're kinda stout, Milady!"

"Hey! I'm gonna come down there and kick your ass! Besides, how does a skinny, short punk like you weigh as much as you do!?"

"Oh really? You'd have to come down here to do that! And it's called muscle and bone density! Seems you have plenty of that too!"

"You shut the f- wait…what the hell was that, Link?" Their bickering was interrupted by a loud thump that shook the entire area.

"What the…are these…giant, disembodied hands!?" Link exclaimed, as the source came from where he was.

"Is that…wait a second, the shadow beast of this dungeon was never released in this timeline!" Loren shouted as the shockwave from the drum far below her popped her into the air.

"Something…must have…released it…the well…dried up a very…long time ago…WHOA!" Link said as he was bounced several feet into the air repeatedly from the banging on the drum.

The shockwave became so strong that it bounced Loren right into the hole, much to her horror. She let out a blood-curdling scream as she plunged into the pit below, until she landed on something somewhat squishy, yet invisible, and rolled swiftly onto the drum right by Link, where he quickly helped her up.

"Link, I remember how to fight this thing! You shoot the hands, and I'll reveal the body with my lens! You shoot the glowing red eyeball thingy and then I'll slice it!"

"Got it!" Link complied and the two of them worked together to take down the abomination, although constantly being bounced ten feet into the air every few seconds at certain times made things difficult. The monster even managed to toss Link into the poison water, injuring him slightly. He tossed his bow and quiver up to Loren and yelled, "Take him down first!"

Loren nodded, and pulled back on the arrow. _"Don't feel…this truly is nothing more than a monster."_ She released the arrow, however after she was popped into the air again, she missed by several feet. "Gods, I should never have skipped archery lessons!" she yelled in frustration.

"What are you doing, Loren? Do something!" Link shouted as he quickly knocked back a red potion. He climbed out of the poison, snatched the bow and quiver from Loren, and rapidly fired arrows at the disembodied beast. "Finish it!"

"A-alright!" Loren pulled her sword, and jumped into the air and plunged her blades into the monster's "eyeball thingy" as she called it, and the beast shrieked and writhed before bursting into flames. A chest appeared right after that, an ornate, purple, red, and silver chest, unlike any chest she has seen before. The crest on the back of her hand glowed brightly.

"The fragment…it must be in here!" Loren exclaimed as she ran to the chest. She knelt down and opened it.

"Well?" Link asked, excitedly.

"Yes! We found a fragment! Here's the tome as well!" Loren exclaimed happily as she held the treasures in the air.

"Why are you holding that stuff in the air, Milady?" Link asked while chuckling. "I mean seriously, who does that?"

Loren integrated the fragment with the other two in her hand, then walked over to Link and smacked him over the head with the spell book. "And why are you such a douchebag, hmm?" she retorted while trying not to laugh.

"Hey, excuuuuuse me, Princess!" Link exclaimed while ducking for cover.

"Oh you did not just say that to me!" Loren proceeded to punch Link in the arm, then kick him in his rear end when he turned around to run away. "I TOLD you I'd kick your ass!"

Loren chased Link all over the drum until suddenly Loren paused and said, "Um…so how do we get out of here?" She then looked through her newly acquired book. "Ah, a shadow transport spell. I can use it to warp both of us out of here." She placed her hand on the page, and it suddenly disappeared, as if she absorbed its information. "Whoa…it's as if I know exactly what to do now! It IS a pretty simple spell though…" she concentrated, then gestured towards the center of the drum. A dark purple and red portal appeared.

"Whoa…that looks very similar to Twili magic!" said Link, fascinated with Loren's new abilities.

"It might be! Anyways, let's go then!" As they walked towards the portal, Loren punched Link in the arm one more time.

"Ow…I don't think I've met anyone as feisty as you…" As Loren walked ahead of him, Link couldn't help but smile. _"Honestly, she really gets on my nerves. But she's fun."_

* * *

The two of them materialized back in Kakariko graveyard. "Well, that turned out alright after all!" Loren said as she dusted herself off. "I can't believe the spell worked after I just touched the damn book! How do I look? Anything unusual?"

"Your nose is kinda big…wait, no. It's always like that." Link smirked.

Loren smacked him upside the head and yelled back, "Ahahaha, I bet it's bigger than your-"

"Damn it, stop hitting me! My nose is big too!"

"Seems my hands are as impulsive as your mouth, Hero!" Loren smiled as she placed her hands upon her hips.

"Haha you're funny, Loren. So…do you remember anything yet?" Link asked with genuine curiosity.

"Well, I sure picked up on that portal spell rather quickly. It's as if I were born with the ability…or perhaps cursed at a young age." said Loren as she placed her finger over her chin. "It seems we were only in the Shadow Temple for a couple of hours, if that…so onward to the next piece!" she continued as she pointed forward and started walking.

"Milady, where might that be?"

Loren looked in the book that Zelda gave to her, then said, "Oh…hmm…it's at the bottom of the lake, in the Zora temple. The Lakebed temple."

"Oh, that place. I've been there, it's neat!" said Link as the two headed back to Kakariko Village to prepare for their trip to Zora's Domain.

* * *

"Goodness, Link! That was a hell of a climb up here." said Loren when the two of them finally made it to the top of the Zora waterfall. "Yep, I'm opening a portal up here. Sucks that I wasn't able to teleport again, I'll have to practice!"

"That will be helpful, Milady! Besides, you can't just learn everything within seconds!" said Link with a chuckle. "Anyway, onward to business."

"Link! It is so good to see you again!" A young Zora prince happily greeted them. "You brought a friend!"

"Likewise, Prince Ralis! This lovely lady here is the long lost Princess Loren, she has returned to Hyrule!"

"Princess Loren? My mother used to tell me the stories about you. She, amongst many others, have long prayed to the Gods for your return. It would seem those prayers have been answered. Unfortunately, she died just three years ago…she was executed, by the evil Shadow King." Ralis hung his head when he spoke of his late mother.

"I've heard…I'm terribly sorry for your loss, your highness." said Loren, sympathetically.

"Well, she came to me one last time and did not wish for me to mourn her. It hasn't been easy, but I'm alright. I do miss her, though." replied the prince, smiling half-heartedly.

"I can imagine. I don't even remember my mother, the Queen of Hyrule before my sister ascended the throne. I don't even remember my own sister, not in that way…I don't remember my life before my banishment." said Loren, folding her arms across her chest. "This quest should help restore my memories, hopefully."

"Ralis, we need to go to the Zora temple to retrieve another fragment of her Triforce. Is there any way she can swim down there as well? I brought the Zora armor with me…although I had to alter it slightly after growing about five inches since I last used it!" said Link, sheepishly.

Ralis chuckled and said, "I did notice you have gotten a lot taller since I last saw you, as have I!" His expression then turned serious. "However, I'm afraid I don't know of a way for her to get down there as well. That armor is one of a kind. My deepest apologies."

"Damn, that's unfortunate. That means only one of us can go." said Link, crossing his arms and looking at the ground.

Loren was slightly zoned out, reading her tome. "Hero, maybe we can both go. I can just hang out in your shadow while you swim down there!"

"Oh, you can do that, Milady?" said Link, looking somewhat hopeful.

"It's worth a shot! Here, let me try." Loren replied, then immediately phased into Link's shadow. "Heehee, no sweat, Hero!" her voice sounding slightly ethereal while in that form. "I can't stay here very long though, so you'd have to swim pretty quickly." She then re-materialized.

"Oh…well then I guess that solves the problem!" said Link, chuckling. _"She reminds me of…her."_

Ralis nodded in agreement and smiled. "I'm glad you could come up with a solution! I wish you two the best on your journey, please drop by afterward."

"Will do, your highness! Well Hero, shall we get going?" said Loren as they began to leave the royal hall.

"We shall, Milady!" The two of them bid Prince Ralis farewell and walked out to the waterfall.

"Well Link, let's climb down here-wait, why the hell are you in the water!?" Loren suddenly exclaimed as she saw her companion floating casually on his back in the stream.

"It's the fastest way down, Milady! It's a lot of fun too!" he yelled to her as he turned over and began swimming for the edge of the waterfall.

"Hey wait-! You're CRAZY!" Loren shouted as Link went over the edge, plunging headfirst into the large pool below. She ran to the edge of the cliff and looked over, where she saw Link resurface and wave up to her.

"Come on down, Milady! The water feels amazing!" he yelled from the bottom.

"Oh, not this shit again! I'm not jumping down there!" Loren yelled as she began walking the paths and climbing down walls. She finally arrived on a ledge about twenty feet above the surface, where Link was swimming around. "Ok Hero, I think I'll jump from here…"

"You can do it, Milady, I'm right down here!" said Link as he swam over to where she was preparing to jump.

"Alrighty Link, here I come!" Loren walked to the edge, held her nose shut, closed her eyes, and stepped off the edge. "Oh SHIIIIIIIIIT!" she screamed until she landed in the pool with a splash. She resurfaced and immediately felt Link's arms around her.

"Haha, nice jump!" he said while laughing.

"Eh…thanks…" came the reply as she regained her composure. She looked up and noticed a couple of Zoras waving at them. Link waved back at them, then held Loren close to him as they floated. After a moment, they pulled away from each other, and Loren splashed him in the face.

"Hey! What was that for?" Link exclaimed as he splashed her in return.

"I just felt like it!" Loren swam up to him and attempted to dunk his head underwater. Link grabbed and flipped her into the water, then swam away, down the stream to Upper Zora River.

"Hey, you get back here, Link!" Loren shouted as she swam after him.

They arrived in front of the boathouse in Upper Zora River, and the two of them engaged in an intense splash fight.

"Goddangit just let me DUNK you!" Loren shouted while clinging to his back, trying to push his head underwater.

"Is that all you've got?" Link said as he once again flipped her into the water. He laughed hysterically.

Loren resurfaced and splashed him in the face.

"Hey, can I help you two lovebirds? Are you here to rent a boat from me?" suddenly a voice cut through the chaos, and a black woman in her 30s was standing outside of her shack, looking at them. "Oh, you're that hero that saved us from disaster three years ago! I remember you, young man! You got yourself a girlfriend now? You've sure grown up a bit!"

"She is NOT my girlfriend!" Link exclaimed as Loren nodded in agreement.

"We're here on official business, actually." Loren explained the situation to her.

"Oh, me and my siblings have heard about you. So y'all need to rent a boat from me?"

Link and Loren nodded.

"Alright, y'all follow me! I'll get that ready for you!"

"Thank you, Iza! I appreciate it!" said Link as he and Loren followed the woman into the shack, where she led them to the boat dock.

"You two have fun, alright?" she said as Link and Loren climbed into the canoe. Link simply placed his hand in the air and waved, and they were sent off. Loren clutched the edges of the boat while Link paddled behind her. The trip was full of twists and turns, constantly picking up speed.

"WAHOOOOOO!" Loren squealed as they cascaded down the river. Link just laughed happily as he steered the boat around rocks and debris.

They finally arrived in Lake Hylia, and Loren was enraptured by the view. the view of the Great Bridge of Hylia, of how clear the lake water was, of the people who were fishing, swimming, or enjoying a lakeside picnic. She saw a colorful shack near the shore. Link paddled them over the deepest part of the lake.

"Look down, Milady!" Link pointed at the water.

"Whoa…awesome!" Loren exclaimed as she looked, and saw the deep bottom, where the Lakebed temple entrance was.

Link had his Zora armor on and was ready to dive. "Ready to ride me to the bottom, Milady?"

"Um…" Loren grinned awkwardly and blushed at what Link said.

"Uh…what's so funny?"

"Don't worry about it, Hero. I'm ready. But I can only stay in your shadow for five minutes. You better go fast!" She turned to shadow form and joined with Link's shadow, and he dove into the lake, then quickly swam to the bottom and put on his iron boots.

Two Zora guards stepped aside to let the Hero through, as they remember him as the hero who saved them three years ago. Link swam through a cave, then resurfaced at the main entrance. "Ok, Loren, you can come out!"

Loren giggled and floated in front of Link in her shadow form. "This place already looks far more pleasant than that dreary Shadow temple!" she then fully materialized and the two of them headed for the front entrance and walked through door.

"Milady...I have to say, these new powers of yours and that giggling, reminds me of an old friend."

"Oh…Midna, perhaps? Ilia…mentioned her." Loren replied, then she suddenly grew quiet as the two of them walked through another door to enter a massive room with a stream flowing around a large, round room in the middle. "Whoa…" she said, somewhat quietly to herself.

"Loren? Something wrong?"

"Oh, no, not really. This room though…so fascinating."

"What did Ilia tell you? You aren't jealous, are you?" Link asked as Loren shuffled ahead.

"HELL no. What makes you think that, idiot!?" came the exasperated response as Loren continued walking ahead then quickly lifted the stone door and disappeared through it.

"Milady, wait-" Link heaved a sigh after the door slammed behind Loren, leaving him alone on the bridge in the large room. He caught up to her, but she didn't seem in the mood to talk.

 _"_ _Damn it, I wonder how long it took him to finally warm up to_ her. _"_

The two of them explored the rest of the temple, which had remained void of enemies since Link had cleared it out three years ago. They finally arrived at the large room below the temple.

"So…how do we get down there? It's a much longer drop than Bongo Bongo's chamber." Loren asked as she looked down at the bottom. "Maybe I can teleport."

"Save your energy for getting us out of here. We don't need you getting us stuck in here." Link said as he pulled out his clawshots. "These should get us far enough down to safely drop."

"I know, I'm not even on Midna's level. I get it." Loren grumbled as she accepted a clawshot from Link.

"Nobody is. In any way."

"Right. Let's just get down there already." Loren attached her clawshot to a medallion on the ceiling, and lowered herself into the large chamber. "Link! It's still a goddamn thirty-foot drop!" she shouted up at her companion.

"Do I really have to do everything around here?" Link rolled his eyes, then pulled Loren's clawshot off of the medallion. He then attached his own, and helped lower her all the way down. He then dropped into the sand on the ground.

"Ugh, where the hell is the bloody damn chest!?" Loren growled as she walked rapidly around the empty room.

"Milady, are you ok? Something bothering you?" Link asked, confused.

"Well duh, something is wrong, obviously! Where's my Triforce piece!? Also, I have a bloody name! Stop calling me Milady! I'm not your goddamn lady, nor will I ever be!"

"I mean other than that…"

"I'm fine!" came the exasperated response.

Link shrugged and said, "Is this about Midna? Well, it's not like I'll ever see her again…"

"Well I'm sorry to hear that…" came the half-hearted response. _"Ugh…what the hell is wrong with me? Why am I so irritable towards him? What do I care if this bloke had feelings for her? Not my business…"_

Suddenly they felt the room shaking. "Link…I think we have company…"

Link stood in front of Loren and drew his sword. "Just stay close to me, Loren."

"But I can-!" Loren was suddenly interrupted by a large, serpent-like creature bursting through the ground. She drew her swords and prepared for a fight.

"I've got him, Milady!" Link shouted as he fired off two bomb arrows, which hit the monster in the eye and stunned it. "Let's go, attack its weak spot!"

The two of them quickly ran over to the monster's head and began slashing savagely at it, Loren much more passionate about it than Link. "Take…that…you…damn…piece…of shit…MONSTER!" she screamed with every attack.

Link was slightly taken aback by the amount of rage she was displaying.

"Give me my fucking Triforce piece before I CUT it out of you!" she shouted to the monster some more.

 _"_ _Damn…what's gotten into her?"_ Link thought to himself as he stepped back and prepared to fire off more bomb arrows.

The monster regained its composure, and growled menacingly at his opponents. It quickly knocked Loren across the room and swiftly darted forward and grabbed Link and slammed him into a wall, then dragged him across it.

"UGH! Put me down!" Link shouted in anger.

"You…son of a bitch…" Loren grumbled as she slowly stood back up.

She let out a battle scream as she swung her arm upwards, causing a massive amount of dark magic to erupt from the ground, knocking the monster onto its back, therefore causing it to release its grip on Link.

"You're up, Hero! I have to save what I've got left to get us out of here!" she yelled to Link after he stood up and dusted himself off.

Link then charged forward and jumped high into the air, readied his swords, and plunged it into the monster's head, causing it to growl in pain, then die, disintegrating into ash. A small lizard crawled out of the ashes and scurried away, and sure enough, there was another ornate chest, just like the one from the shadow temple.

"Wow…thanks Milady!" said Link, somewhat fascinated by the magic she had used. "Where did that come from?"

"Yeah…I had to get that Triforce fragment…and…you're welcome, I guess. Perhaps I got lucky. I'm positive I can't do that on a regular basis." said Loren as she approached the chest and opened it. She half-heartedly held the items up near her shoulder and said, "Yay." The treasures were another piece of the Triforce and a bracelet.

"I wonder what the bracelet is for?" Link asked, looking attentively at it.

"To help restore my true physical strength." came the reply as she put it on her wrist, after integrating the fragment into her hand. She walked over to a large rock left over from where the monster broke through the floor, pulled her fist back, and punched the rock with a loud grunt, creating a large dent. "Ow..." she said, rotating her wrist. "That's gonna take time to get used to..."

Link stared, wide-eyed. He wasn't sure what to think about her. _"She reminds me of…_ him… _too…"_

"Funny thing is, that magic was barely the beginning of my power…I wonder where that burst of power came from?" said Loren as she walked up to Link and created a portal in the floor. "Well, let's get going, Hero."

* * *

"Welcome back, you two! How did it go?" Prince Ralis cheerfully greeted Link and Loren when they materialized back in Zora's Domain.

"Pretty well, I suppose. There was this giant corrupted lizard at the bottom of the temple that gave us a spot of trouble." said Loren as she showed Ralis her new bracelet.

"Goodness, to think what that Triforce can do to someone…or something…together with dark magic. It's terrifying." said Ralis with an uneasy expression. "However, I'm pleased you recovered that accessory, because that's what's necessary to get to the diary that your mother left in our possession. She did not want anyone else to find it but you. Perhaps it holds the keys to your lost memories." Ralis motioned for Loren and Link to follow him, and they complied.

"Dark power…the proud patriarch of the Goron tribe became corrupted by dark magic. Then there was Yeta, such a sweet and harmless yeti housewife…and she too succumbed to the power of darkness. It was by the grace of the Goddesses that I was able to save their lives." said Link, somberly and somewhat quietly.

"I remember that, it was most unfortunate. Perhaps I'll be ok though, since I'm supposed to possess this power." Loren looked at the back of her hand and continued, "Like you know, how Midna was still a good person despite possessing dark magic."

"Perhaps you are right, Milady. I hope so, I really do…I…I'd hate to see anything like that happen to you." said Link, with a melancholy expression.

"Yeah…dark magic with the Triforce of Power. Look what happened with Ganondorf. It could also be disastrous if I was corrupted." Loren heaved a sigh and continued walking.

"That's…not quite what I meant…" Link said, somewhat to himself. He followed Loren, until they came to a massive door that was used to seal off where the diary was kept. Loren's hand began resonating again.

Link walked up to the door and tried to lift it, but it wouldn't budge. His face turned several shades of red and even a little bit purple before he gave up. "Not happening for me…" he said, looking frustrated and a little bit defeated.

"If I remember correctly, it takes the power of darkness and the power bangle that Loren possesses. It won't open for anyone but her." said Ralis, optimistically.

"Alright then, I'll give it a try." Loren walked up to the door, and placed her hands on it. The door glowed red and purple with a similar pattern to the doors in the Twilight Realm, and she lifted it effortlessly. The three of them walked in, and they were soon greeted by what appeared to be a ghost, of an older woman with dark hair and blue eyes, and looked like an older version of Zelda.

"Welcome, my child…you have finally returned to this land, after all these years…I deeply regret that I am no longer alive to spend just a little more time with you…" the ghost was unmistakably the late queen of Hyrule.

Loren wasn't sure what to say, and she swallowed, looking like she could cry. "I'm…already starting to remember…Mom…"

Link took her by the hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. "Milady…"

"Loren…I see you've grown into a beautiful, strong young woman…and you have the Hero Chosen by the Gods by your side…your sister can be fully happy once more. Loren…the Twili…they were a clan cursed by our ancestors, and possess the power of darkness and shadow. Long ago there was a benevolent queen of the Twili…she wished to co-exist with the light dwellers of this world...she only wished for peace and happiness. Her soul now dwells within you, reincarnated as a Hylian, as a dark mage who can dwell in the world of light."

Loren stared in slight disbelief.

The ghost continued, "The Goddesses wanted to rewrite destiny and try to end the curse put on the Spirit of the Hero and the Goddess Hylia. They wished for you, Loren, to possess the Triforce of Power, so for once, even for just a short time, the conflict would subside."

She paused for a moment and closed her eyes. "However, Ganondorf was far more persistent than anticipated, and he was able to have you banished to another dimension, in another era…the worst day of our lives. Your father and I had no idea what would become of you at first, and Zelda was always sad in your absence."

Loren grimaced, still looking attentively. She didn't quite know how to respond.

The ghost of the queen gestured towards the diary that was set on a pedestal. "This book, shall help bring back your memories, and completely restore your identity. It would seem that another fragment has integrated itself with this book as well. Please, take it, as my final gift to you. However, this book will show you the truth. Loren, I raised you as my own, and even grew to love you as such."

"Is it true, what people have said about me?"

"Yes. You aren't my daughter by blood. You are the daughter of the King, though. Before we fell in love…Loren, he was secretly involved with one of his Gerudo servants. She gave birth to you, but as soon as there were rumors of Ganondorf beginning to circulate, the Gerudo living in Hyrule were forced to flee, so as to not lure Ganondorf there, and to avoid another race war. Your father passed a decree that forbade the citizens of Hyrule to speak of your Gerudo origins. Your mother and father both agreed that you would be better off living in Hyrule. Same went for your friend, Terah. She too is of Gerudo descent. Her mother also fled with the others. You must read that journal, Loren. I've recorded all you need to know about your mother, and the Gerudo tribe. It also holds the truth about why and how you were spirited away."

"Do I truly belong here? Why does the prophecy call me a "benevolent soul"? And what did you mean when you said that Ganondorf _had_ me banished?"

"Loren, you truly are a good person. You were the kindest, most accepting person as a young girl. I know that circumstances have caused you to forget that. You'll just have to trust me. It's time to let go of your life in the other world and move forward. As for your banishment…he was ultimately responsible for it, but he wasn't the one who actually sent you away. Those are answers you'll need to find for yourself. That book will show you."

"Right…I understand. I'll do my best, Mother."

"Loren…this book is enchanted so you can remember your sister…right away…she needs you…and you…need her…and the Hero…I…love you…" The queen said as she began fading from sight.

"Mother!" Loren cried out as she reached for her. "Goodbye...Mom…I love you!" she hung her head somberly when her mother's ghost faded from sight.

"I…love…you…too, Loren…"

Loren slowly reached for the diary and touched it. The book glowed brightly as another fragment integrated into her hand, then she was surrounded by gold, red, and purple light as she grabbed the sides of her head in panic. After just a few seconds, she fell to her knees and broke down crying. "I…r-remember now…Zelda...and watching my mother walk away for the last time..."

Link quickly knelt down next to her and pulled her in for a warm embrace. "Milady…Loren...I'm here…right here…"

"Link…I must get to Zelda…I must see my sister!" Loren grabbed Link's tunic and wiped her eyes on it. She stood up, then grabbed the book. She and Link bid Ralis farewell, then Loren, without hesitation, warped her and Link to their horses, where they quickly rode back to the castle.

* * *

"Zelda? Zelda!" Loren yelled as she and Link hastily ran through the castle halls, to the royal chamber.

"Loren! You're back!" Zelda said happily as she slowly stood up from her throne, Taron did the same.

"Zelda…my sister…I remember you now!" Loren said with a heartfelt smile.

Zelda's face lit up and her eyes welled up, as Taron smiled warmly and squeezed her hand. "Loren…Big Sisser…"

"I remember…you used to always call me that…Zeldy." Loren swiftly walked up to her sister and warmly, but gently, embraced her.

Zelda leaned forward to make room for her large belly, and tightened the hug. "Oh Loren…" she cried into her older sister's shoulder. "Loren, I missed you so much…I'm so glad you remember me now!"

"Me too…I love you, Zelda. I promise I'll do my best to never leave you again."

Taron and Link glanced at each other and smiled, then looked on at the two women, basking in their emotional and heartwarming reunion. Zelda and Loren pulled away from each other and joined hands, still tearfully smiling at each other. "Oh, I'm going to be an aunt soon!" Loren said as she placed her hand on Zelda's belly, where Zelda placed her hand over Loren's. "Oh my gosh, it kicked!" Loren gasped and smiled brightly. "A handsome young prince it will be…I just have a feeling that it's a little boy!"

"I think so too. He'll be strong and handsome just like his daddy." said Zelda with a smile. "So Loren, how did your quest go today?"

Loren recapped the events of her day, and Zelda smiled. "Three pieces? That's wonderful!"

"Yeah! Anyways, I'm famished! Is there any food?" Loren asked, laughing somewhat.

Zelda giggled and said, "Sure is, let's go eat!" The four of them headed to the dining area, where they sat down for a meal.

"Zelda…were you aware that I'm apparently of Gerudo descent?" Loren asked after a few moments.

"Yes. I could have told you, but word of mouth is only so reliable."

"I see. So Mom and Dad referred to me as a princess anyways, and made that decree. They wanted to make sure I lived a comfortable life." Loren said as she took a sip of cider. "But now…I need to learn about my birth mother. There are still so many answers I seek, such as the one about who sent me away, and why. Most of all, I need to know if my birth mother is still alive."

"The late queen said that the answers are in the book, Milady." Link said, reassuringly. _"Gerudo descent? She couldn't possibly be...? Gods, I hope not."_

"I know, but the queen has been dead for almost five years, and I've been gone for twenty. Even if my mother had returned at some point, there's no knowing if she hasn't died since the queen did." Loren replied, looking at the cover of the book.

"There's only one way to find out, Loren. You'll just have to search for her one day." Zelda said, placing her hand on Loren's arm. Everyone then grew silent.

After a few minutes, Taron asked, "So Loren, where is the next fragment located?"

"Oh, Link, my other book?" Loren looked over to Link, who picked up the book and thumbed through it.

"Let's see, Milady…hmm…" suddenly Link's eyes widened and his heart began racing.

"Well? Link…where is it?" said Loren, somewhat confused by Link's sudden change in expression.

"It's…it's in…the Twilight Realm."

Loren placed her fork back on the table. "Oh dear. This just got interesting."


	6. Chapter 6

**_"_ _I know how I feel about you! Our time together was so full of adventure, it soon felt like I've known you forever."_**

* * *

 _Three years ago._

"Midna…we shall meet again. This mirror will make that possible."

Midna walked up the stairs to the portal that would transport her back to her own world. She paused and turned around. "Link…I…" she shed a single tear and pushed it towards the mirror. "See you later."

Link smiled warmly at his companion, whom he had grown so fond of during their journey together. Seeing her in her true form, he was so taken by her beauty it only made him love her more. _"Maybe…we can make this work…somehow…"_ he thought to himself as he saw the woman he loved prepare to depart. He then noticed the tear touch the mirror and it began to crack. "Wait a second…no, please…Midna!" Link felt his heart shatter into pieces just like the mirror as Midna disappeared through the portal and the mirror completely disintegrated into thin air. Link closed his eyes and inhaled deeply.

"Link…let's go home…" Zelda said somberly, she too was saddened by Midna's heartbreaking decision.

"Right…" the two of them headed back to the castle, in silence. "Zelda, I guess this is goodbye for now. It's time I returned home, to my family. Zelda…thank you."

Zelda slowly nodded at Link. "Farewell, Link."

A while later, Link arrived in Ordon Village, where he was warmly greeted by all of his family, including Ilia.

 _"_ _He looks…so handsome!"_ Ilia thought to herself as she blushed. She looked at him coyly, and he smiled back, even though his eyes had a sad look in them. Link dismounted Epona and walked up to her.

"Ilia, I came back to you, as I promised I would." Link found himself confused, as he fell for Midna, but his love for Ilia had steadily grown over his lifetime, since they grew up together.

"Link, welcome home." Ilia sweetly replied as she embraced her best friend.

Link slowly wrapped his arms around Ilia and caressed her hair. "Thank you, Ilia. I missed you."

Ilia slowly broke off the embrace and took him by the hand. "Let's get you something to eat, you deserve to rest, my Hero."

Link didn't say much during his evening, but he found himself very fond of Uli's newborn daughter, Lilyah. "Uncle Link will protect you, I promise." he said to her as he cradled her in his arms.

He then yawned and passed the baby back to Uli, and stood up. "I'm feeling very drained. I must turn in for the night. Goodnight guys." He headed to his treehouse and went to bed.

"Something isn't right. He seems depressed." Ilia said to Rusl and Uli, with genuine concern. They both nodded in agreement. "I'll go check on him." she continued as she stood up.

Ilia walked to Link's area of the village, and paused suddenly, for she heard what sounded like sobs coming from Link's house. She quickly climbed up the ladder and knocked on the door, as she slowly opened it. Sure enough, she saw Link curled up on his bed, bawling his eyes out. Her heart broke to see him like this, especially since he almost never cries. "Link! Oh my goodness, what's wrong?" she asked him softly.

Link inhaled deeply, and barely managed to say "I-I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry Ilia…"

"Whatever for?" she said as she sat on the bed next to him.

"I-I…she's gone, Ilia…she's gone…forever…I'll never see her again…"

"See who again, Link? What happened?"

Link took a deep breath and explained to her about Midna's decision. He broke down again, and found himself embracing Ilia and crying into her lap. Ilia ran her fingers through his hair and choked back tears herself.

"I…I hate seeing you so heartbroken, Link…but…but I'm here…right here…"

"I loved her Ilia…I loved her…and what confuses me the most…is…I…I love you too as well, Ilia. More than as a friend or sister."

Ilia's heart skipped a few beats and she swallowed nervously. "You—you what? Link, I…feel the same way! I just…didn't know how to tell you. I…I love you so much, Link…"

"Ilia…stay with me tonight. I need you. Your company…your embrace…" he sat up and touched her cheek, and looked into her big, pretty green eyes. "You…you're so beautiful, Ilia."

She blushed intensely and gazed lovingly into Link's deep blue eyes. "I love you, my gorgeous hero. I will stay with you tonight."

Link slowly leaned in, his heart pounding. Ilia leaned in as well, until their lips finally touched, and the two shared their first kiss, while the moonlight shined through the window.

Link wrapped his arms around Ilia's waist and held her close to his body, and deepened the kiss, somewhat awkwardly, as this was the first time he had kissed anyone, ever. He stopped for a moment, blushed and laughed nervously, then said, "Sorry…I'm not too good at this tongue kissing stuff." he grinned sheepishly, and Ilia giggled sweetly and ran her fingers through his hair. "It's ok, Link, I'm not experienced with this kind of thing either, we can learn together."

"Of course we can." Link smiled warmly, and continued, "Well, you and I may be together now, but I still miss Midna. She was a great friend, but, having you here with me…" He kissed Ilia on the lips, then continued, his warm breath against her cheek, "...makes this much more bearable."

"Well, I understand. It's never good to lose a friend." Ilia replied, softly, as she interlocked her fingers with Link's.

Link pulled her in close again and laid them both down on the bed. "You're…so kind to me, Ilia."

"Link, just so we are on the same page…I'm…I'm not ready…for…you know…"

"It's ok, Ilia. We can take things slowly."

"Good, otherwise my father would not be happy!" said Ilia, chuckling.

"Well, that's a dad for ya!" Link laughed and held Ilia close to him, kissed her one more time, and the two of them drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 _Back to present day._

"Link? Are you still awake?" Loren knocked on his door and walked in, the journal she received from the queen's ghost in hand. Link had decided to sleep at the castle since it had begun to rain, and it was late.

"Milady! Yes, I can't sleep. The Twilight Realm…is it possible that I will see Midna again?"

"I see. I can't sleep either." Loren sat on Link's bed. "Got a lot on my mind."

"Oh. Well Loren, I'm not going to lie to you. I still have feelings for her. Our time together ended so abruptly…but why does it bother you?"

"Well, because I…no reason. Just my mind acting weird is all. I actually want to tell you something, Link. I've been looking over this book." Loren pulled her knees up to her chest and pulled her nightgown over them.

"What's that, Milady?"

"Well, Midna and I…we were childhood friends. She's just a couple of years younger than I am. With my powers, I was able to open up a portal to the Twilight Realm, even as a young child. Just out of pure curiosity. I happened upon that world and met Midna, the young princess."

"You two knew each other?" Link asked, looking fascinated.

"We did." Loren replied with a smile, then continued explaining her backstory. "They all found it strange that a Hylian could dwell in their world and keep its true form. The Twili were kind to me, and I became friends with Midna. My parents didn't know I was jumping dimensions. Surprisingly, when they did catch me, they were more fascinated than angry. I was able to cast a spell on Midna that allowed her to walk in our world safely, so the light would not harm her or change her form."

Loren paused, and her expression turned somber. "However, once my parents heard that Ganondorf's spirit was still alive in that realm, and that another Twili, named Zant, was behaving very suspiciously, they forbade me to contact that world ever again. I was saddened by the thought of being separated from my best friend…and I, being the stubborn and naïve child that I was, snuck into the Twilight again. Ganondorf's spirit appeared before me, and had expressed interest in using me for his own ambitions."

"Why was he specifically interested in you?"

"It's because of the prophecy, of course. Link, Ganondorf certainly didn't banish me. He wanted to use me, to raise me to be a warrior of darkness. According to this book, it was an agreement between the queen, my birth mother, and the mother that raised me in Rome. The latter two are both Gerudo women. My mother's name is Seren, and the one who raised me, her real name was Khadae. Link, this amulet was from my birth mother, Seren." Loren paused to show her necklace to him.

"So what does that mean? Your mother sent you away? But why?"

"Khadae agreed to bring me up in the other world, where she believed I'd be safe from Ganondorf. They all thought it was best to send me away from Hyrule, out of fear of what Ganondorf would turn me into. Sadly, Khadae and her husband both died tragically. Link, I believe it was Seren who brought me back to this world. That means she must be alive!"

Link appeared fascinated with what he just heard. "Wow…I had no idea! Did that book mention anything about you being a reincarnated Twili? Anything that could open a portal back to the Twilight Realm?"

"Yes…I mentioned that I was able to get there at a young age. However, I've long since forgotten that spell. I could attempt to reassemble the Mirror of Twilight though, since I do carry the soul of a Twili Queen. That tome I recieved in the Shadow Temple is full of Twili spells, even spells older than that. Link, I could go all night talking about what's in that spellbook."

"Oh Gods, I really hope you can do that! I…I really want to see Midna again. I _need_ to see her." Link flopped back onto his bed, and draped his arm across his forehead.

Loren laid face-down next to him, and propped herself up on her elbows. "Link, I'll do my best. I need to see her again too. I feel like she's the only one who will truly accept me."

"What do you mean by that? I accept you-"

"Link, I know none of you truly accepted me, you all were just being polite because of the prophecy. I believe Zelda does now, because of who I am to her. Possibly Taron, for the same reason."

"Loren…"

"Link, I can't blame the lot of you, after all I'm some strange person associated with the Triforce of Power, and has Ganondorf's interest. I'd be weary too."

"Milady…you heard the ghost of the queen. It's time to move forward. All of us." Link rolled over onto his side and faced Loren, giving her a smile of reassurance.

"Easier said than done, Hero. Anyways, what was Midna like?"

"Oh, she had to grow on me, for sure. She was, well…a real jerk to me when we first met." Link chuckled and continued, "I had been transformed against my will into a wolf, and was reasonably frightened. She shows up, acting smug and taunting me, just plain rude, I tell ya! I even tried to bite her." Link giggled, as did Loren.

"So, she made fun of you, but I've actually tackled you, beat the shit out of you, and assaulted you with books, yet you never reacted angrily to me, Hero!" Loren chuckled, and Link smiled at her. "Besides trying to add more rupees to my 'debt'!"

"Well, it's because I'm afraid of you, Loren!" Link laughed awkwardly. "Heck, I may have thrown the match the other night, but boy did you wreck on me!"

"Afraid of me? I don't buy it, Mr. Triforce of Courage!" Loren grinned deviously at him.

Link smiled and shrugged. "I guess it's just complicated, Milady. Anyways…Midna. She was rude as hell at first, but she had a good heart. She warmed up over time, and when Zant tried to kill her, I was truly scared for her well-being. Her true colors showed, as she was only concerned about me and the people of this world, over her own life. That's when I started to develop these odd feelings for her. She was kind of a cute imp, but I think it was more of a deep affection for her, not really romantic, per se."

"Let me guess…when she revealed her true form, is when you found yourself physically attracted to her, and realized you wanted to date her?"

"Oh, most definitely."

"Hehehe…not surprised at all, Hero. She's tall, elegant, and beautiful. Just your type, I'm guessing?"

"I don't really have a type, Milady. Any woman can be attractive, but it's their personality that counts. Even moreso, the way you connect with them over time."

"Oh…I see, Hero! Um…my type…to sum it up…my brother in law." Loren giggled obnoxiously after admitting her crush on King Taron. "God, he's so clean-cut, manly…so intense. He's so friendly too. Ugh, Zelda is so lucky!"

Link laughed and said, "Oh Milady, I think he's everyone's type…and I'm as straight as one can get!"

"Well…I do have an exception to the "tall, dark hair, green eyes" rule…"

"Is that so? Well, I'm not any of those things, certainly not even close to six-foot-three…" Link grinned sheepishly. "Well, don't get me wrong, I'm totally fine with what I see in the mirror."

"You should be, Hero. I'll just say it, you're a real hottie, Link!" Loren blushed intensely and buried her face in her knees again, giggling.

"Wow…uh thanks, Milady! Ok, fine. I'll admit it. I do think you're pretty."

"Really?" Loren blushed even more and slowly looked up at Link, who was also blushing and looking somewhat shyly at her, through his eyelashes.

The two of them sat in awkward silence for a few moments, until Link finally said, "Yes, I do. Which is why I pick on you often."

"I understand. So…what now?" Loren wasn't quite sure what to think about the situation.

"I suppose…we take the next step."

"You mean, becoming friends? Actual…friends?"

"Of course! I want to get to know you better. I want to know Loren." Link said with a smile as he touched the tip of Loren's nose.

"Ahaha, Link. _I'd_ like to know Loren!" They both giggled for a moment. "But really, I'm not too good with being social. I know how to fake it, but actually having friends? That's completely new to me."

"Awh, you'll get the hang of it, just be yourself! Ya know, before you became an assassin." Link chuckled, as did Loren.

"Pfft, I'd like to remember who I was before that! At least the parts of me I CAN be in this world!" she replied, thinking about how she liked to dress goth and listen to hard rock, and often played video games. She was very spiritual, having dabbled in both Paganism and Christianity in hopes to make sense of her life. She always enjoyed moonlit walks, whether through cemeteries or through forest trails. She decided that last part would indeed be something she could apply to this world. "Link?"

"Yes, Loren?"

"Would you like to take a walk with me?"

"Now?" Link's face lit up.

"Why not? It stopped raining!"

"I love going out at night. It's so peaceful. I'd love to!" Link said with a smile as he stood up from the bed.

"Yay! I'll go change! Meet me at the fountain!" Loren said excitedly as she scurried out of the room.

* * *

 _Twenty-two years ago._ "Loren? Loren!" Reyna, the queen of Hyrule, sauntered through the castle, looking for her six year old step-daughter. "Oh, that adventurous child, wherever could she be?" She walked into Loren's bedchamber, to find an astonishing sight. "Is that…?" She saw what appeared to be a portal, open in Loren's bedroom wall.

A few moments later, Loren re-materialized from the portal. She had a strange-looking young girl with her. "Mommy! Look! I brought a new friend home!"

"I…I see that!" the bewildered queen turned her attention towards the blue-skinned girl. "Young lady, what's your name?"

"Midna!" The little girl replied.

"She's my new best friend, Mommy! Can she stay, pleeeeeeease?" Loren begged, with big blue eyes.

"She can stay for a little bit, dear. But she has to go home at some point!" The queen giggled slightly, knelt down, and extended her hand to the young Twili. "How old are you, Midna?"

Midna smiled shyly and held up four fingers.

"Yeah Mommy, she's four! She can akshully play with me, unlike baby Zeldy. Zeldy just cries and poops." Loren said, with her hands on her hips.

Reyna smirked, then said, "Well Lorrie, that's what babies do! She's just a year old. You did that too, dear!"

"What? Are you kidding me? That's just gross." Loren folded her arms across her chest.

"Haha, but it's true! Lorrie dear, how about we introduce Midna to baby Zelda! But I have to know, when did you learn how to open a portal to the Twilight Realm?" Reyna said as she took both of the girls by the hand and walked them down the hallway.

"For a while, Mommy! You were so busy with Zeldy and I got bored. Then I made a big magic hole in the wall and ended up in that weird place. But Midna's family is real nice! They say I used to be one of them! But that's impossible, I'm a Hylian!"

 _"_ _It's true, she was a Twili queen in a past life. That's why she can open a portal there. She's truly gifted. She is definitely well-suited for the Triforce of Power."_ Reyna thought to herself, then she said to Loren, "Lorrie, you're very special. I'll explain everything to you when you're older."

"Mommy, you're silly!" Loren took Midna by the hand and happily skipped ahead. "She's in here, Midna!" Loren pulled her through a door, to where her father was playing with baby Zelda. The King of Hyrule was a handsome man in his early 30s, with blue eyes, brown hair, and a close-shaven beard. "Daddy! This is Midna, she's my new best friend!"

"Wow, a Twili girl? Loren, how did you…?" The king was rather astonished.

"Like I told Mommy, I made a magic hole in the wall! She lives in it!" Loren replied, her hands upon her hips once more.

"You…opened a portal? How fascinating!"

"Yeah, Daddy. It was easy!" Loren then turned towards Midna. "Midna, this is my baby sister, Zelda. But I call her Zeldy." She pointed to the blue-eyed one year old, who had curly brown hair, and was barely learning to walk. Zelda feebly stood up, then took two steps towards Midna, before she toppled to the floor.

"Ohhhh…" the baby whined in frustration.

"Awww so cute!" Midna said with a big smile. "No worry Zeldy, you'll get it!" she and Loren both helped Zelda to her feet, and she began taking more steps.

"Zeldy! Look Mommy and Daddy, Zeldy's walking!" Loren exclaimed excitedly as she and Midna supported the baby by her hands.

"Oh, how wonderful!" Reyna exclaimed with happiness. The older two of the young girls walked Zelda to the queen, where she scooped the baby into her arms. "You're getting so big!" She covered Zelda's face in kisses.

"So, Loren is no ordinary black mage." The king said, while still smiling. He was proud of his daughters. "I've seen her use shadow magic, and she even shows potential for fire magic, amongst many other spells. I wonder what skills Zelda will possess!"

"I still worry though…wasn't Ganondorf banished to the Twilight Realm?" Reyna's expression turned serious. "What if he targets Loren?"

"Gannydorf? Never seen him at home!" Midna said, when she saw the queen appear worried.

"Yeah, I've never seen a Ganondorf whenever I went there!" Loren said, trying to reassure Reyna. "Besides, if he tries to be mean, I'll shoot him with shadows and fireballs!"

"Oh, Lorrie. Please do be careful. Ganondorf is very dangerous. He was going to do some really bad stuff to Hyrule a long time ago!" Reyna cuddled Loren close to her and Zelda.

* * *

"You see Link, my mother, the queen, warned me about Ganondorf." Loren said as she looked into the somewhat cloud-obstructed moon. They were at the old amphitheater that overlooked the Great Bridge of Hylia. The wet grounds glistened in the faint moonlight. "And it's so sad, that I had forgotten about Midna. I wonder if she'd even remember me when we go tomorrow."

"Well, we know that Ganondorf is really sneaky. He's not the type to just reveal himself upfront. As for Midna, I think she will. Zelda remembered you, and she was a lot younger when you left." Link said, reassuringly.

"Perhaps you're right. I just wonder if I can even reform the Mirror of Twilight. You could say I'm out of practice." Loren heaved a sigh, and turned her gaze to the lake far below them. "I know I'm a reincarnated Twili queen." She picked up her spell book, which she had brought with her. "It's in this book. I guess it's a sort of backup plan in case the portal must be re-opened." She looked over the page.

"Milady, I understand why you're worried. I was just a farm boy living happily in Ordon Village, then all of a sudden I'm pushed into this huge quest to save two worlds. I was frightened at first, to be honest." Link paused and looked at the back of his own hand. "Especially after Ilia and the kids were abducted. I was afraid, but I knew I had to do whatever it took to bring them back home."

"Well, that's true courage. I just wonder what this upcoming quest has to do with power. Maybe it's something I need to just put my mind to…or on the other hand, not overthink it at all." Loren looked up from her book. "The Twili bracelet I received from the Lakebed Temple is essential to the success of me reassembling the mirror. It's not just for my physical strength, it's also for my magic power." She looked at her bracelet. "Link, I was a black mage since I could walk. I have long since forgotten my abilities, but I feel like I can learn them again over time."

"Sometimes, you just gotta do it. Stop stressing over it. What's the worst that could happen? You fail to reassemble the mirror. So, give it some time and try again. There are other fragments we can collect in the meantime." Link extended his hand towards Loren's spellbook.

Loren handed the book over, then said, "I suppose you're right. But Link, you've waited three years to see Midna again. I've waited twenty. We both want to see her as soon as possible. I just wish there was a way to practice that spell."

"Oh Loren, I hardly had any time to practice what I had to do. I think you'll be fine!"

"Maybe. I did train for years to learn how to fight, though. It was serious training. It got to the point that no individual person could pull a gun without me turning it against them."

"Loren, I don't know what a gun is!" Link said laughing.

"It's an advanced projectile weapon. Like a bow and arrow…but, not a bow and arrow. Maybe like a really advanced crossbow." Loren attempted to explain, somewhat awkwardly. "Pulling a crossbow on me would be even less wise!"

"I…suppose I understand what you mean!" Link feigned to Loren, as he really didn't understand her explanation of a gun whatsoever. "Anyways, I think you should try to do something to take your mind off the Mirror. I have the perfect thing in mind." Link winked at her and stood up.

"Are you suggesting we...right now!?"

"Oh, I am, Milady! Let's get back to the castle. We'll do it in the training room!" Link pulled Loren to her feet, both of them grinning ear to ear. "We should try not to be too loud though, but I know it may get rather intense!"

"Oh ho ho, I know it will!" Loren and Link both hastily headed back to the castle training area, where the two of them quickly grabbed practice swords off the racks. Link had a single longsword, and Loren selected two slightly shorter ones.

"Should we use protection?" Link asked, pointing to the armor rack.

"Oh no, we should give it a shot without! Hehe!" Loren wondered if Link also thought this whole situation seemed extremely suggestive.

"Well, aren't you an adventurous woman!" Link smiled as he readied his wooden sword. "Can you handle my swordplay?"

"Oh yes, I can take anything you throw at me." Loren was trying her hardest not to blush or laugh, as she also readied her weapons. "Don't go easy on me."

"Oh Milady, I'll give it everything I've got. You won't know what hit you when I'm through!" Link said as he charged forward, preparing to perform a jump attack.

"I know you won't disappoint me, Hero!" Loren yelled in response as she crossed her swords above her head, blocking the incoming strike. Link's weight behind the attack was enough to push her arms down, to where his sword made somewhat forceful contact with her forehead.

"Milady, you'd be dead right now! You gotta dodge something like that!" Link said to Loren as he quickly whipped around and landed a strike to the side of her neck.

"Ow! You'll pay for that!" Loren shouted as she prepared a counterattack. Link forcefully twirled around, but Loren jumped into the air and landed on his shoulders, jabbing the tips of her swords in the back of his neck, as Link collapsed to the ground. "You attempted the spin attack, Link? I'm not just a run of the mill bulblin!"

"Not bad! You got me that time!" the hero said as he rubbed the back of his neck while sitting on his knees.

"It's only because you used such an impractical attack. It's strong, but best against hordes of weak enemies." Loren explained as she prepared to spar some more.

"Exactly. I'd put you at least on the same level as a darknut. Maybe slightly below, simply because you aren't wearing armor."

"I'll take that as a compliment!" Loren said with a smile as she engaged Link once more. The two of them fought intensely in the courtyard, as the clouds drifted away, revealing the full moon.

Loren certainly kept Link on his toes, but the hero was clearly the superior swordfighter. Link eventually disarmed Loren and took her to the ground. He held his sword above her, and thrust towards her chest, the tip stopping just half an inch away. "Here is where I'd thrust my sword so deep into you, that you'd scream." Link said as he looked Loren in the eyes. They both were breathing heavily from physical exertion.

"You win, Hero…you win. How would you fare without your sword though!?" Loren grabbed the sword and strategically removed it from Link's grasp, and flipped him onto his back. She quickly tapped her elbow against his neck, the heel of her palm under his nose, and pinned his wrists on either side of his head. "That first one could have killed you." She then stood up quickly, after realizing the position she and Link were in.

"You're quite intense, Milady. This was a lot of fun." Link said as he sat up and ran his fingers through his hair.

"What are you kids doing up at this hour?" Taron suddenly arrived in the courtyard, wearing a robe and cotton pants. He looked like he had just woken up.

"Oh Taron, you forget that I'm older than you!" Loren said, quickly noticing a bit of his bare chest showing through his robe. "What brings you here?"

"I could hear the two of you going at it out here. I'm surprised some townspeople didn't come complaining." The king replied, rubbing one eye just before yawning.

 _"_ _Wow, do none of these people realize what they're saying?"_ Loren thought to herself as she smiled with her lips. "I suppose Link and I just wanted to spend a bit of quality time together. We had a lot on our minds regarding the Twilight Realm."

"It's true, Taron." said Link.

"Zelda has been thinking about it as well. She'd want to go, if she weren't so far into her pregnancy. Loren, would you mind telling me about your connection to the Twilight Princess?" Taron asked as he sat down with her and Link.

Loren took a few minutes to explain to Taron what she had talked to Link about. "…Now, I need to reassemble the Mirror of Twilight."

"I understand. Also, Zelda had told me about Link's feelings towards Midna. I couldn't imagine being separated from Zelda indefinitely." Taron grimaced at the thought.

"Exactly, which is why I'm so anxious about this!" Link said, with his hand over his chest.

"Well Link, I promise I'll try my best." Loren said as she gazed into the moon.

"I really appreciate that, Loren. I really do."

"Well…it's what has to happen. We should rest though. I need to be 100% before attempting the reassembly." Loren yawned and stretched, then stood up.

"Best of blessings to both of you tomorrow. Goodnight!" Taron said, before the three headed off to bed.

* * *

 _The next day, Gerudo Desert._

"Well, there's Arbiter's Grounds, dead ahead!" Link pointed to the round structure in the distance.

"Awesome!" Loren said, somewhat half-heartedly. Neither one of them talked much most of the day. They were both fairly nervous.

The two of them arrived at the temple entrance, and they made their way to the rear chamber, and climbed the stairway to where the mirror of Twilight once was.

"Well this was far easier than when I came here three years ago."

"Yeah." said Loren shrugging. "Easy part is over."

Link heaved a sigh, and walked over to the base that once held the mirror. With a wistful expression, he placed his hand on the curved frame, and swept it downward.

"Link, there's no point in moping, you're about to see her again very soon!" She closed her eyes for a few moments. "Wait a moment, I can sense them! The particles of the mirror are still here, they're just very small, like a grain of sand."

"Y-you can!?" Link exclaimed, his face lighting up.

"Yes. This is an excellent sign, I should have no issue reforming this mirror from the dust."

"Milady! Oh my Hylia, I could kiss you right now!" Link exclaimed, barely able to contain his happiness.

"Um, I think you should take me to dinner first, Hero!" Loren said, giggling awkwardly.

"Haha, maybe one of these days! I'm just really excited!"

"As am I. But I need to concentrate for a few minutes." Loren stood in front of the mirror base, and lifted her hands, arms outstretched.

Link noticed several glowing particles begin to rise off the ground, and float to the mirror base.

After a few more moments, all the particles had reformed and began glowing, and sure enough, the Mirror of Twilight had been reassembled and had begun opening the portal. Loren dropped to her knees to catch her breath. "Oh goodness, it worked!" Loren yelled in pleasant surprise, and a hint of relief.

Link's heart was racing, and for a moment he just stood there in disbelief, staring at the portal.

"Hey LINK! Are you coming or not!? You gotta help me here, that spell kicked my ass!"

Link rapidly shook his head and said, "Right, sorry about that! Let's go, Loren." He helped her stand up, draping her arm around his shoulder.

The two of them walked up the stairs, and they were soon transported through the portal. After a brief moment of nothingness, they opened their eyes to see the eerie beauty of the Twilight Realm.

"I can't believe it…it actually worked! You did it, Milady! We must find Midna!" Link stood up and began walking towards the large building in the middle, and Loren followed suit, soon disappearing into his shadow.

Link walked through the entrance, and sure enough, there stood none other than the Twilight Princess herself. She slowly turned around and did a double take. "Link!?" she exclaimed as she walked rapidly towards him.

"Midna! Oh Midna, I thought I'd never see you again!" Link said with a big smile as he went to hug her.

"What the hell are you doing here!? I broke that mirror for a reason! Our worlds cannot coexist!" Midna stopped right in front of Link and yelled at him, waving her arms as she did so.

Link was rather taken aback at Midna's scolding and said, "I…uh…well…I had to see you again, Midna…I…lo-"

"No…don't say it. Link, how did you even get here?" she closed her eyes and held up her hand.

"Midna, it's been a long time." Loren emerged from the shadows. Midna gasped, and her eyes began welling up.

"Lorrie, is that really you? Am I seeing things?" Midna slowly approached Loren, and reached out and gently touched the side of her face.

"Yes, it's really me. I have finally returned. It was I who reformed the mirror." She took Midna by the hands and smiled at her. "You remember me after all these years?"

"Of course I do! I never stopped thinking about you since the day you left! But why, why did you open the portal back up? You and I both know it's a bad idea!"

"I have a valid reason for it, beyond the reason of that hopeless romantic over there." Loren glanced over at Link with a teasing grin. He simply scowled at her. "Midna, I believe that there is a Triforce fragment hidden here." Loren showed her hand to Midna, who looked at it and gave an understanding nod.

"Right. I do know of that prophecy. I actually have something for you. Follow me."

Link and Loren followed Midna, in silence, as she led them through the otherworldly palace, which Loren was completely awestruck by. They arrived in a chamber, where a dagger sat in a pedestal.

"Loren, this is the Twilight Dagger. It was once wielded by the Queen who is now reincarnated as you. If I remember right, you must pass a test, a test of your spirit." said Midna as she gestured towards the dagger.

"I getcha. Sounds a lot like the trials that Link's ancestor from the sky had to go through." said Loren as she walked up to the dagger. She took a deep breath, and touched the dagger. Next thing she knew, she found herself in an ethereal, warped version of the Palace of Twilight. "Whoa, creepy place!" she thought to herself as she prepared to begin her trial.

"Loren!" Link exclaimed as he saw a flash of light, then saw her slump to her knees, lifeless.

"It's ok, Link. Her spirit was transported to the Trial Dimension of this world. She is merely in a temporary deep sleep."

"Oh…thank Hylia!" Link placed his hand over his chest.

"Link, can I talk to you about something? It's about…well...us."

"Midna, I haven't stopped thinking about you since the day you left. Why did you leave?"

"Well, for starters, it's because our worlds weren't meant to coexist." Midna closed her eyes.

"Midna, Ganondorf is gone, Zant is dead. What would be so bad about keeping the portal open, especially if it meant that you and I could…"

"Link, I saw how much you cared about that girl. Ilia, was it? You would choose me over someone you grew up with? Link, you and I spent maybe a few months together."

"That doesn't matter, Midna. She and I didn't work out. Besides, she likes a friend of mine. I know how I feel about you! Our time together was so full of adventure, it soon felt like I've known you forever." Link paused for a moment and took a deep breath. "Midna, when Zant injured you…or when I thought Ganondorf had killed you…" he approached Midna, while he felt and aching in his chest.

"Link, I…" Midna heaved a sigh, feeling her heart beating rapidly. "I don't know, I'm so confused!" she felt Link take her by the hand.

"How come?" he asked as he gently caressed her hand, and her arm.

Midna felt her cheeks get hot. "I…I do love you, Link. You've also…grown so much." She definitely didn't overlook the fact that Link was a good bit taller and more manly looking, while still retaining his boyish good looks. "But Link, I feel like I love… _her_ as well." She glanced over towards Loren's lifeless body.

"Loren?" Link asked, somewhat bewildered. "I never knew you were…into women."

"I like both, Link. Twenty years have passed, and not a day went by where I didn't think about her at least once. Just like you, she's also grown up. She was so much like a sister to me for the two years we spent together, and now, seeing her, I don't feel sisterly towards her. I'm very much attracted to both of you."

"Well, she does have a nice butt, now that you mention it." Link said as he took a moment to stare at Loren's rear end.

"Oh stop!" Midna giggled and swatted his hand. "She's not even conscious! Besides, I could go on about the "nice" things she has!"

"Spare me!" Link said as he laughed. "She's pretty, but I hardly even know her. We butt heads often. But I like her. As a person. It's like we're on equal grounds with each other. I already like that while she can dish it out, she can take it too. Hah, she reminds me of you, in a way!"

"That could be why she and I got along so well as kids! But I understand that a lot of time has passed, and people change." Midna sat down on a cushioned bench, and folded her hands in her lap.

"I can tell you that my feelings for you have not changed, Midna." Link walked over to her, and stood in front of her. He touched her cheek and gazed downward, into her eyes.

"I've missed you so much, Link." Midna said as she felt her eyes well up from an overload of mixed emotions. She caressed his hair, and gently guided his lips to hers.

* * *

 _"_ _Ok, just one more tear of darkness left…ugh, those damn guardians are such a pain in the ass!"_ Loren thought to herself as she began climbing a wall towards the last tear. She finally reached the top and collected the tear, then suddenly all the guardians awoke and came after her.

"Oh crap!" Loren quickly jumped down and booked for the portal. She dodged, rolled, and jumped over various obstacles, and quickly did a combat roll to dodge the swing of a guardian's mace. She hastily popped back up and began sprinting again. "Ugh, I wish I could just kick the shit out of these guys and be done with it! Wait…I have an idea!" she stopped, turned around, raised her arms, and managed to conjure a twilight barrier, which held the guardians at bay. "Well, sometimes it's better to face your problems and deal with them. Then let them go."

Loren arrived at the portal, and was warped back into her physical body. She opened her eyes, and another chest appeared in front of her. She didn't quite catch the passionate kiss going on behind her.

"Loren, you're back!" Link said happily, after he had heard her return to her body. Midna had crawled out of his lap, somewhat embarrassed.

"Yup!" Loren opened the chest, and collected another fragment. "What were you two doing while I was having an epic out-of-body experience?"

"Do you really need to ask, Milady?" Link replied, smiling.

"Somehow I think that little nickname is better suited for her!" Loren shook her head and smiled, however she did feel a bit envious. Of who, she wasn't sure.

"We aren't together, Loren! It was just a kiss!" Midna exclaimed when Loren hinted at her and Link being an item. Link appeared to be a bit disappointed. "It was a really good one, I'll admit…" she said as she blushed.

"Is that so? Y'know, I could give up the ghost again for half an hour…" Loren said, laughing.

"Nah, I appreciate the gesture, but that was a one-time thing. You won't be able to return to that realm." Midna shrugged and smiled. Link just sat on the cushioned bench with a pillow in his lap. "But seriously, good work, Loren. The dagger is yours to keep. Your spirit is strong, just like the Queen from long ago." said Midna, still smiling, as she presented the dagger to her long lost friend.

"Thank you, Midna." said Loren as she accepted the dagger.

"You're most welcome, Loren! Eeeheehee…it was wonderful to see you again, and my, you have grown up into such a lovely woman!" Midna gave her a once-over and heaved a sigh, and smiled once more.

"As have you, Midna! It was great seeing you again as well. Maybe…maybe we can meet up again soon. This doesn't have to be good-bye. We have so much catching up to do!" Loren joined hands with her close friend. "Besides, Link would greatly miss you all over again! I promise I'll make sure the portal is well guarded."

"Well, I'll do my best. Both of you take care." Midna walked with them back to the portal to Hyrule. "Link!"

"Yes, Midna?"

"Thank you for coming to see me, and please, take care of my best friend. Say hi to Zelda for me."

Link smiled slightly, and nodded. Loren was already standing at the portal, waiting. She waved goodbye, and as soon as Link joined her, they both warped back to Hyrule.

"I love you both…"

* * *

"Princess…Loren…the benevolent Princess of Shadows…" an unfamiliar voice was suddenly heard. Loren looked around, then her gaze fell upon the five sages, with the Shadow Sage standing in front. "Princess of the Shadows…forgive us…if we haven't failed at executing the Demon Lord…"

"My life would not have been ruined! _Our lives,_ moreso!" Loren yelled at the sage with emotion. "I was torn apart from my best friend and sent to another dimension, where I had to suffer the pain of THAT family dying and all the other shit that I had to deal with! I'm terrified of love and I trust no one, and of course all the crap this world had to go through, all because of you foolish sages acting like the Twilight Realm was some sort of hell for you to send the bad people to!"

Tears streamed down her face, and Link tried to comfort her. Loren just put her hand up, wiped her tears, and continued to the sages, "I just cannot find it in me to forgive you, not yet. Perhaps when the full Triforce of Power is in my possession, and I can make some sort of difference in this world…then, I may have the capacity to forgive such foolishness."

"We are deeply sorry, Princess of Shadows…we understand if you cannot forgive us…your best friend, the Twilight Princess…reacted in a similar fashion."

"This mirror…you must guard it! The Twilight Princess did not believe that our worlds could coexist. I believe the opposite to be true. As a shadow being reincarnated as a light-dwelling Gerudo-Hylian, I will make sure they can. The Hero of Twilight doesn't deserve to have a broken heart!"

"As you wish, Princess of Shadows. It is the least we can do to try and make up for our foolishness…and that of the Gods, whom allowed Ganondorf to mess up the prophecy…by allowing him to bear the Triforce of Power as we executed him."

"Thank you. Link, let's go home." Loren said as she touched the mirror, causing it to close the portal and sink into the ground.

* * *

Loren and Link arrived at Hyrule Castle, and Link walked her to the door. "Well Link, that's all the fragments that we could find for now. So, I guess you will be going back to your village? I'll help you pack."

Several moments later, Link and Loren had walked back outside to where Epona was waiting. They both began strapping Link's bags to Epona, then Link turned to Loren and said, "Milady, thank you. Thank you for allowing me to see Midna once more. You're a good friend."

"Yeah…well, you're welcome, Hero. Thank you for coming with me to gather these fragments." Loren closed her eyes and smiled wistfully, and somewhat sadly.

"You know, she has feelings for you too."

"Does she? Hmm. She really doesn't know me or what I've become."

"Loren, you need to stop dwelling on your past. It's time to move on. You aren't Britanni anymore. Nor Emmy. It's time for you to be Loren."

"I know, Link. It's not gonna be easy though. Soon though, I'm gonna go find my mother. My real one. I have to. She has one of the fragments. I'm so scared, Link. I don't even remember her. What do I say? Or do?" Loren said with a worried expression as she handed another bag to Link.

"I'll go with you. We should bring Terah as well. Maybe even Midna. Take some time to yourself, then we'll meet again, and look for Seren."

"Thank you. That means a lot." Loren placed a rolled up blanket right behind the saddle. "Well, you're all set."

"Loren, please, take care." Link mounted Epona and gave a "giddyap!" and began to trot away.

"Link!" Loren yelled to him. "Link…please, be careful. Be safe."

Link nodded, and smiled. _"I promise, my friend."_


	7. Chapter 7

**_"She knew I would be gone for a long time. The cards she was dealt were simply not fair."_**

* * *

 _Twenty Years Ago._

"Midna! Watch this!" Eight year old Loren excitedly called to her best friend, as she formed a small ball of Twili magic and fired it at a stone target, destroying it. The two of them were playing together in the Twilight Realm.

"Oooooh that's so cool, Lorrie! I can do that too!" Midna happily replied as she too did the same thing. "I'm still not as good as you, though…"

"Aww, it's ok, Midna! You just gotta practice! That was pretty good, though!" Loren said with a smile as she took Midna by the hands.

"Ok! I'll keep practicing then! We'll be as good as the great Queen Lenore!" Midna said with a smile as she hit another target.

"See? Already getting better, Midna!" Loren said as she clapped excitedly. "And yes! But your mom and dad say that Queen Lenore came back as me! What's that even mean?"

"I don't know! But I'm gonna go get Mommy and Daddy and show them how good we're getting! I'll be right back, Lorrie!" Midna said as she happily scurried off.

"Ha ha ha ha…I thought she'd never leave." A deep, ethereal voice came suddenly, startling Loren.

"Huh? Who said that? Where are you hiding?" Loren asked, frantically as she looked around.

An astral figure of a tall, sinister man began to take form. "So, you're the one destined to bear my Triforce. You show much promise, even at your tender young age."

"Um…well, that's what I was told…" Loren replied, meekly. "Are…are you…Ganondorf?"

"Ha ha, smart girl! Yes, I am indeed Ganondorf."

"I was told you are a very bad man! Leave me alone, mean man!" Loren shouted as she fired a ball of Twili magic at him. It phased right through his ethereal form. She then shot a ball of fire, which had the same effect. "Oh no, that was supposed to make you dead!"

"Ha ha, you cannot harm a spirit, naïve child! You do however, display great potential. I'd expect nothing less from someone like you!"

"What are you talking about? Someone like me?" Loren asked, timidly.

"Oh ho, you'll know soon enough. I will return to the living world in due time, and I feel you would be useful to me. I can bring out your greatest power, and you can rule by my side. You think your Hylian family is so good, but you know nothing. I think I like you, child. The fire in your eyes burns brightly."

"I don't like YOU, mean man! I told you to leave me alone!" Loren defiantly shouted, backing away.

"Look Mommy and Daddy, watch this—" Midna screamed with fright when she saw Ganondorf's astral form. "Lorrie, get away from him!"

"Ha ha ha, I'll be taking my leave, for now. Farewell, child!" Ganondorf faded from sight. "Ha ha ha…"

"Good heavens!" Midna's mother exclaimed with fright when she saw what was going on. "He's here because of your friend, Midna! I'm sorry, but she has to leave! I will be contacting her parents immediately!"

"But Mommy! Does this mean I can never see Lorrie again?" Midna asked, with a saddened expression.

"I'm afraid so! We don't need her around, putting you in danger!" Midna's mother grabbed Loren by the arm. "You're going home!"

"Noooo! You can't make me stop seeing Midna! Please!" Loren cried out as she was pulled towards the portal back to Hyrule.

"We have to protect our daughter!" Midna's mother yelled, as she prepared to push Loren through the portal. "Queen Reyna! Ganondorf has appeared to Loren! I forbid her to come to this world ever again! I'm sorry, but this is how it must be!"

"Mommy, no! Please tell her not to do this! I'm sorry I came back after you told me not to, but I had to see her! Midna's my best friend! Please!" Loren yelled when she saw her own mother through the portal.

"Nocturna, I understand! Send her home, and this time I'll be sure she doesn't try to go back there! Lorrie, I'm sorry!" Reyna said to Midna's mother, which caused Loren to break down in a tantrum, and Midna followed suit.

"Noooooo Mommy, you can't make Lorrie go away!"

"Midna, I'll miss you! This isn't fair!"

"Please don't go, Lorrie! I love you!" Midna screamed as she reached out for Loren, but Nocturna had already pushed Loren through the portal. "Noooooo Loren!" Midna dropped face first to the ground and screamed and cried uncontrollably.

Back in Hyrule, Loren was doing the same thing. "It's not fair, Mommy! Midna is my best friend, and I'll never see her again, all because of that mean man! I don't want that stupid Triforce of Power!"

"Lorrie…I'm so sorry. This is how it must be." Reyna tried to comfort her stepdaughter, but was angrily rejected.

"I hate you, Mommy! How could you do this to me!?" Loren stood up and stormed off, to her bedroom.

"Lorrie…" Reyna closed her eyes and heaved a sigh. "I have to protect her. It's time I send for Seren and Khadae."

* * *

 _Two Weeks Later._

"Your highness, I came as soon as I received your message!" Seren said with a sense of urgency, as she and Khadae met with Reyna and her husband.

"Yes. It's about your daughter. Ganondorf has appeared to her. Loren told me that he said he wanted to use her." Reyna said, with genuine concern.

"Oh dear. Then it's time. We must send her away to another world." Seren replied, her eyebrows furrowed. "I have the means to do so…"

"I will go with her, to make sure she's taken care of." Khadae said, after agreeing with Seren.

"I hate that it's the only way to keep her safe." Reyna said, with obvious heartbreak in her eyes. "But how will this be done?"

"I've made two magic amulets. I will keep one, and give Loren the other. This way, I can bring her back when the time is right." Seren said as she pulled out two amulets, both of them ornate ruby teardrops. "It could be several years, however…" she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I will also wipe her memories, to make this easier. It's the least I can do for her…"

"It's for the best. We must do this now. She's in her room." Reyna said as she motioned the two Gerudo women to follow her.

They arrived in Loren's bedroom, where she was playing with three-year-old Zelda. "Lorrie, I've brought two friends over. They're here to help you with that mean man you saw."

"Loren…" Seren said somewhat quietly to herself. She felt her heart jump when she saw her daughter. She also felt pain in her chest from what she was about to do. "Loren, I'm Seren. I have something for you." She said sweetly, as she knelt down in front of her. "Reyna, take Zelda out of here."

"Lorrie…I'll miss you. Goodbye, sweetheart." Reyna said tearfully as she hugged and kissed Loren, who appeared confused.

"Mommy? Are you leaving me because of Ganondorf? But why?"

"N-No…Loren, my friend Khadae is going to take you to a new place where you will be safe. You will live with her." Reyna replied, eyes welling up. She picked up Zelda and walked out of the room, tears flowing as she did so.

"No! I don't wanna leave! I don't wanna go with these weird ladies! Please Mommy!" Loren squealed in horror as she tried to run after Reyna, but Seren stopped her.

"I'm so sorry Loren, but this is the only way to keep you safe!" Seren said with emotion as she scooped up Loren as she flailed in protest, and pinned her down on the bed. She then used a spell to put the child to sleep.

"Loren, my child…please return to us soon." Seren kissed the slumbering child's forehead, then handed the other amulet to Khadae, who picked up Loren and cuddled her, the latter's arms draped over the former's shoulders. Seren closed her eyes, then placed her hand over her own amulet, and closed her eyes. "Khadae, take care of my daughter."

"I will. I promise." Khadae said, then after a moment she disappeared into thin air with Loren.

Seren opened her eyes, and felt tears wet the corners. She walked out of the room, to find Reyna.

"Seren…" Reyna said when the Gerudo found her.

"It's done." Seren said as she closed her eyes, then left the room.

* * *

 _Back to present day._

"So that's what happened, Terah. It was a collective effort between my birth mother, her best friend, and Queen Reyna." Loren said as she and Terah were working on some confectionary treats to sell. They were in Loren's home in Castle Town, which she had bought just a week prior.

"Goddesses, that had to be awfully hard for them. Such a tough choice to make!" Terah said as she wrapped some chocolates.

"I know all about tough decisions, but nothing quite like sending my child away." Loren said as she spread icing on a chocolate cake. "Queen Reyna made sure to leave me the information to where the Gerudos now reside. It's far away. A week on horseback. I've already sent a letter to my mother, whom should be expecting us before long. Gods, I'm so nervous! I've been in the military, and have carried out so many intense, dangerous missions, yet here I am with butterflies and anxiety over meeting my birth mother." Loren paused her task with the cake and closed her eyes for a moment.

"I don't blame you for being nervous! It's very possible my mother is with them as well!" Terah said, with understanding. "But girl, you've got this. You're a Gerudo who's reassembling the Triforce of Power. It'll turn out just fine!"

"I suppose you're right. Thank you, Terah." Loren said, and Terah smiled and nodded. Loren continued, "I have, however, found something out about myself that I'm having a hard time coping with. Terah, it's rather earth shattering. I can't even tell YOU about it yet."

"That bad, huh?"

"Oh yeah. You just have to trust that I have everything under control, though. And it explains quite a bit about why I'm to bear the Triforce of Power." Loren replied, with a serious expression.

"You can tell me, Lor! I won't hold it against you!"

"No, I can't. Not yet. I don't divulge secrets easily. It's part of the reason why I've kinda been avoiding Zelda." Loren said, somewhat apologetically.

Terah scowled for a moment, then relented. "Ok. I'll respect your wishes."

Suddenly, the two women heard the bell for the front door ring. "Lor! We have a customer!" Terah exclaimed as they both scrambled to answer.

"Afternoon, ladies!" A tall, dark haired man greeted them. Loren immediately recognized this man as Marlon, the man she saw outside of the gentleman's club a month prior.

"Oh, hello! Good to see you again. You here for some desserts? Coffee maybe?" Loren said to the man. She felt somewhat flustered, for he was more handsome than she remembered, due to her drunkenness the night she and Link encountered him.

"Sure, why not. I've got some time to kill. What better way then to spend it with two incredibly gorgeous women such as yourselves?" Marlon said with a smile as he walked in.

"Oh, you flatter me, Marlon! Please, have a seat!" Loren said with a giggle as she directed him to have a seat, and poured him a cup of coffee. Terah just smiled and brushed off the compliment.

"I only call it as I see it. I'd like one of those chocolate cake slices, if you don't mind!" Marlon said as he sat at the table, pointing at the cake that Loren had just frosted and cut up.

"Well, thank you. By the way, this cake is fresh! It just came out of the oven not twenty minutes ago!" Loren said as she grinned and placed the coffee cup in front of her guest, then served him a slice of cake. She then sat down with him. "So, you run that brothel, huh?"

"Yes I do. I suppose it's not the most wholesome business, but it's lucrative. Fun too." Marlon replied as he shrugged, and sipped his coffee.

"Hey, you seem like a man who knows what he wants and goes for it. Besides, I'm a bit…unwholesome myself!" Loren said, glancing coyly at him. She couldn't help but gaze into his warm, inviting brown eyes.

"Is that so? Perhaps you should stop by my business one day. Bring your friend with you!"

"Oh no, with all due respect, that's…not my thing!" Terah replied, shaking her head quickly.

"As for me, the thing is, I'm alright with being…casual. But my standards are high. I won't be with just any man off the street." Loren said, still looking Marlon directly in the eye as she fiddled with her hair, tucking it behind her ear.

"That's a shame. However, I'd like to think I'm within your standards, Miss Loren."

"Oh, that's a possibility, Mr. Marlon. I've never been one to lay all my cards on the table right off the bat!"

Marlon chuckled, and scribbled something on a piece of paper, and handed it to Loren, "I think I like you already. Whenever you decide to lay it all out, you know where to find me! I won't let you down." Marlon smiled and looked at her suggestively, and left a red rupee on the table. "Keep the change! The cake and coffee were delicious."

"I'll keep you in mind. Thank you! I think I'll be ready to lay it all out soon enough. Take care now!" Loren said with a smile as she tucked the paper into her bosom, and collected the rupee. Marlon stood up and exited. Loren made sure to gaze at his bottom as he did so.

"Lor, what was that?" Terah asked with amusement. "That guy has it bad for you!"

"What, I'm a grown woman! And yeah, you may like girls, but I like men, and that one was pretty damn desirable!" Loren said as she laughed.

"Link's gonna be thrilled. He doesn't like him!" Terah said, chuckling.

"It's really none of his business! Besides, why would he care? I'm not his love interest! I deserve to enjoy myself."

"Link's suspicious of him. Not sure why, perhaps it's simply because of the type of business he runs. Link is the polar opposite! Lor, exactly how experienced _are_ you, by the way?"

"That's…quite an interesting question to ask. But um…I've been around. Some were assignments, others were my choice. Last time I had a serious relationship, he decided to break my heart and leave me for no reason. His name was Tycen. Brown hair and such dreamy blue-green eyes. He was sometimes a jerk, but I loved him. So yeah, it's better to not attach myself to someone." Loren said as she shrugged.

"You just haven't found the right person, yet."

"I'm not holding my breath. But anyways, let's get back to important things, like our upcoming trip. Six of us are going. Me, you, Link, Midna, Kieran, and Arro. Three whole weeks of us voyaging. I think it's gonna be fun!" Loren said, smiling after the last sentence. "Shame that I may miss Zelda's baby being born, though. She could go any day now."

"But I'm positive she'll understand! This is a huge deal, this trip." Terah said, reassuringly.

"That's true…but if people find out this secret of mine, things could get ugly really fast. It's one thing being a Gerudo, but…oh Gods. This won't be so easily received." Loren closed her eyes and shook her head. "I'll tell you in due time."

"You seem really calm considering, Lor. I'd honestly be a mess if I found out something bad about myself." Terah said, placing her hand over Loren's.

"I can put on a convincing front. It was an essential skill to my line of work. If I just broke down and screamed for the heavens over such news, it would be difficult to explain. You forget that Zelda reads minds, and seems to like doing it freely."

"Oh yeah, that's right! Perhaps it's good that you'll be spending time away from her."

"No kidding. I really need to find a spell that blocks mind-reading. My mother bewitched the book that Queen Reyna had been recording information in to keep Zelda from being able to read it. That's how classified this information is. I know I shouldn't assume things, but I imagine that Zelda is very curious." Loren said as she sat back in her chair and folded her arms across her chest.

"I personally think she needs to not concern herself with you and your situation now. Stress is bad for the baby."

"I agree with that, Terah!" Loren said, then another knock came to the door. "Ooh! Another customer! Or did Marlon come back for more!?" she exclaimed as they both dashed for the door once again.

"HEYYYY!" The guest was none other than the Hyrule Postman. "I come bearing an urgent letter for Loren!" He handed a purple envelope to her.

"Express mail from Zelda!?" Loren asked as she quickly opened the letter.

"Well, that concludes my delivery! I'd love to stay for a snack, but a postman's duty calls! Onward to mail!" The postman gave a salute, and sauntered off.

"Oh my gods Terah, this is from Link! Zelda's in labor!" Loren exclaimed with urgency as she dropped the letter on the table.

"Oh wow, what are you waiting for!? Get going! I'll finish up here!" Terah said as she shooed Loren through the front door. "Please come fetch me when the baby is born!"

* * *

"Alright Zelda, I've sent for both Loren and the midwife! How are you holding up?" Link asked a sweaty, heavily breathing Zelda. Her hair was down, damp and matted against her face. She was wearing a cotton maternity gown.

"Just peachy." Zelda weakly responded, as she reclined against a pile of pillows on her bed, while Taron held her hand and pat her brow with a cold rag.

"But what if this is a false alarm like a few days ago?" Taron asked, genuinely concerned after Zelda had a spell of false labor just three days prior.

"I know this is the real thing. I can feel it." Zelda replied just before another contraction hit her. "Ohhhh…OHHHHH…Gods…this had better be the real thing…or I'll be pissed…"

"I'd say it is!" Link chuckled at the queen using a not-so-lady-like word. "But I've been recording your contractions, and they're regular. They've been so for the past few hours." He said reassuringly as he pointed to a pad of parchment he had been writing on.

"Well that's a relief…" Zelda said as Taron leaned over and kissed her forehead.

Several moments passed. Link continued to monitor Zelda's contractions, while Taron comforted her.

"Zelda! I came as soon as I heard!" Loren exclaimed as she burst into the room. "How are you feeling? Oh…silly question!" Loren grinned sheepishly after taking sight of her obviously exhausted sister.

Zelda just chuckled half-heartedly while nodding. "I'm glad you could make it. Now if only the midwife were as quick to respond…"

"Your majesty, I've received word that the midwife is tied up with another birth. She'll be late!" A servant informed the queen, much to the latter's frustration.

"So what'll we do? She's the queen for Hylia's sake! Fetch another one!" Taron commanded to the servant, somewhat frantically.

"I'm sorry, your highness, but it seems today is rather busy for having babies." The servant replied, remorsefully.

"Oh for the love of Nayru—" Taron exclaimed before he was interrupted by Link.

"Taron, it's alright. I can deliver the baby if it becomes necessary." The hero said, reassuringly.

Loren nodded and added, "I've had some training as well, in case I was ever in such a situation."

"But are you sure? Have you done this before? Will you be—"

"Taron…don't worry. I trust them." Zelda said weakly as she placed her hand upon the arm of her concerned husband.

"I understand your skepticism though, Taron." Loren said as she walked over to Zelda and kissed her forehead. "Link and I have both delivered before. I've done it a few times while in the army."

"I appreciate your understanding, Loren." Taron said as he nodded, signaling his trust as well.

Loren smiled at her brother in law, then asked Link, "Hey, how dilated is she? Do you know?"

"She was five centimeters just before I sent for you." Link said, holding up all five fingers. "Not how I ever envisioned myself…" Link quickly and wisely decided against finishing that second sentence.

"Just don't, Link." Taron said, somewhat icily, while shaking his head.

"I apologize, your highness." Link replied, with sincerity.

Loren simply stopped herself from laughing as she sat on a stool, close to Zelda. "Anyways, that's pretty good progress. I'll check again in a few minutes."

Taron nodded, obviously more comfortable with Loren doing so over Link.

Several more moments have passed, Link had gone to fetch another basin of warm water, and there was no sign of the midwife.

"Ohhhhhhh GODS…they just keep coming…" Zelda bellowed and whined, after being hit by wave after wave of contractions. "I think this is it…Oh…OHHHHHH…" she started leaning forward after feeling an overwhelming amount of pressure on her backside.

Loren quickly checked her again and exclaimed, "It is!", then helped get Zelda into position for delivery.

Link arrived back in the room with the warm water, and saw that Zelda was ready to push. He quickly set the basin down and joined Loren, as he tied a large rag around his head, holding his hair out of the way.

Loren took Zelda by the hand, and with a serious, but tender tone, said, "Alright Zelda, I need you to take a deep breath, and when you get another contraction, tuck your chin against your chest and bear down with all your might!"

Two hours passed, then Link finally exclaimed, happily, "The baby's crowning! Almost there, Zelda!"

"Oh DAMN that burns! Get him the hell out, it BURNS!" Zelda shouted somewhat angrily. Taron placed his arm around her.

"Zeldy, you're doing great! It's almost over!" Loren said with a smile as she squeezed her hand.

Taron leaned over to see what Link was talking about, and already felt tears of joy wet the corners of his eyes. "Look at all that hair!"

"Zelda, give me one good push to get this head out!" Link instructed of the queen, who reluctantly nodded, obviously worn out and ready to be done with the whole ordeal. She inhaled, curled forward, and pushed with vigor, grunting through gritted teeth.

"Yes! I just need one more!" Link called out once again, and Zelda complied one last time.

After a few seconds, sounds of a crying baby filled the room. "Zelda, it's a boy!" Link said with a big smile as he held up a long, plump baby boy with a full head of dark hair. He gently placed him on Zelda's chest.

"Oh my Gods, he's beautiful!" Zelda said while laughing blissfully as she cuddled her newborn son close to her, admiring his adorable, squishy face.

"My son!" Taron said happily as he beamed with pride while he cuddled Zelda and the baby.

Loren smiled and wiped a tear from her eye. "Aww…he's so handsome, like his daddy! Hey there, little man! Aunt Loren loves you!" She touched the baby's hand, and he wrapped his tiny little fingers around her finger and squeezed. Loren's heart melted. "Oh…so precious!"

Link instructed Taron on how to cut the cord, then Loren said to the latter, "Your son has a grip on me, can you send for Terah now?"

Taron chuckled and complied, and had a servant fulfill Loren's request.

"Wow, what a handsome little man!" said Link as he walked up to Zelda and Loren. He lightly touched the baby's cheek and smiled warmly. "Aww, look at that little face…so cute! Hello, there…what's his name?"

"Hey Taron, I've always liked the name Zayden. What do you think?" Zelda said to her husband, who smiled and nodded.

"I like it. So…I need to send word to my twin sister to let her know that her nephew was born!" Taron replied as he walked back over to Zelda and sat next to the bed. "Here, I want to hold my son…Zayden."

Zelda passed the baby to Taron and slowly sat up. "Oh yeah, I'd love for Maron to come visit!"

"Oh, a female version of Taron? Hide all the men!" Loren exclaimed, half-jokingly.

"Oh Loren, you flatter me too much!" Taron chuckled while admiring his son.

"Why lie, you're a good-looking guy!" Loren shrugged and grinned. "And no, I'm not flirting! Just giving a compliment!"

"Well, thank you!" Taron nodded and smiled, then turned his attention back to Zelda and Zayden.

"Zayden, I like the sound of that." said Link as he leaned over and gave Zelda a gentle hug. "Congratulations to both of you!"

"Hey, can I hold him?" Loren asked her brother-in-law while reaching for the baby. Taron nodded and slowly passed Zayden to her. She cuddled the baby close to her and lightly touched his nose. She sat down on a couch, where Link joined her. "Oh Hero…he's such a little cutie…"

"He sure is…" Seeing Loren snuggle and coo at the baby oddly warmed Link's heart, and made him seriously reconsider if she really was the bad person she thought she was. He smiled, then started playing with the baby, touching his nose and letting him squeeze his finger.

"Oh Link…isn't it so cute when they do that?" She blushed just a little bit while she observed Link interacting with her nephew. For a brief moment she imagined it was their baby she was holding. She quickly ceased such thoughts, and Zayden began crying, as he opened his mouth and wiggled his head, while sucking on his fist.

"Oh! Looks like he's hungry!" Loren quickly stood up and passed the baby back to his mother, where a servant promptly instructed Zelda on how to breastfeed. As she walked back over to Link, she made sure to sock him in the arm.

"Why am I not surprised?" Link said as he rolled his eyes and rubbed his arm.

"It's become a bit of a 'thing', Link. It's best to accept it!" Loren replied while shrugging. She sat back on the couch, then turned her thoughts over to the naughty things she'd like to do with Marlon one day. "Heh…"

"Milady, ya know, I've been thinking a lot. About what mothers go through. Hours of pain and discomfort to bring their children into this world…and they'd do it all over again. It's so humbling to think about. They're the true heroes!" Link said as he sat next to Loren once again.

"It makes me think of my mother and what she had to go through. She didn't want to give me up at all. And the last she ever saw of me was twenty years ago. She knew I would be gone for a long time." Loren paused and closed her eyes for a moment. "The cards she was dealt were simply not fair." She opened them once more.

Link gazed upon her sad expression, then took notice of what appeared to be golden rings around the pupils of her eyes. "Uh…Milady? What's the deal with your eyes?"

"What do you mean?" Loren asked, somewhat confused as she pulled a mirror from her bag. "Oh! Hmm…Link, my mother put a strong cosmetic spell on me before she left to mask my true eye color. Amber eyes are not a Hylian trait and are a sure sign of Gerudo origins. Seems that it's now starting to wear off."

"I see. Wow, your mother is quite the talented sorceress from what you've told me!" Link said, somewhat quietly, with fascination. Zelda and Taron were both preoccupied with their son.

"Oh, most definitely. I'm guessing Terah's wore off after a while as well?"

"Yeah, I think so. Her eyes were already golden when we met. Her features also aren't as obvious as yours, her hair being more brown and the fact that she's tall. Gerudo women were almost always small in stature."

"Right, well I'm glad it doesn't seem to be an issue anymore. Not that I'd go around posting flyers about my origins, but…" Loren trailed off and heaved a sigh of relief. "Anyways, tomorrow's the big journey to the new Gerudo Valley. Gods, I'm so nervous!"

"Me too. Three weeks with Midna…I may actually have a chance with her now. This still seems too good to be true." Link said, smiling wistfully.

"Mmhmm. I feel like seeing my mother again is all just a wonderful dream I'll wake up from." Loren paused for a moment, and felt her heart flutter. "Midna. My very best friend from childhood. And I'll be honest. I really like her. Like for real…she's beyond gorgeous."

"Milady, what are you trying to say?" Link asked, raising an eyebrow. He felt a strong pang of envy in the pit of his stomach.

"Nothing. That I understand how you feel, maybe just a little. I really wish you two the best. Something serious is not what I'm looking for." Loren gently folded her arms across her chest, and gazed across the room. The midwife had finally arrived, apologizing profusely.

Loren knew she wanted Midna, but could not bring herself to pursue her sexually just for the sake of her own pleasure. _"She deserves better. Link can give her better."_ Loren stood up, and walked back over to the new family of three.

"Loren, thank you for coming. You and Link were a major help today. Please, be safe on your journey tomorrow!" Taron said with a warm smile as he hugged her across her shoulders.

"Oh it was no problem. I do have to get ready though." Loren returned the friendly gesture, then leaned over to kiss Zelda's forehead again. She looked barely awake as her son nursed. "Congratulations, Zeldy. He's adorable!" Loren then took her leave.

As she walked down the hallway, she pulled the piece of paper that Marlon had given her earlier from between her breasts. "Heh, why wait? It's been a while." She said to herself, feeling rather elicit sensations at the mere thought of what she was planning to do.

After a little while, she arrived in her home, and had a quick bath. She then dried herself off and walked over to her closet. "Hmm…what shall I wear…" she rummaged through the clothes, then pulled out the outfit of her choice. It was black and purple, and did well with showing ample cleavage and flaunting her butt. The top bared her entire midriff.

She looked in the mirror for a moment. "These burns though…ugh. I hate them." Loren gently placed her hand over a rough patch of skin under her right breast. The burn extended from under her breast to the curve of her waist. There were two more, one on her left hip, the other on the middle of her back, each the size of her hand.

She closed her eyes and heaved a sigh. "Well…they're part of who I am now, so no point in hiding them! Honestly, I can't wait for him to see me in this!" Loren exclaimed excitedly, super eager to get over to Marlon's business. She finished primping herself, and made haste to the brothel, wearing a long jacket.

"Lor! Hey!" Terah's voiced had called out from the nighttime hustle and bustle.

"Terah!" Loren happily greeted her friend, kissing each other's cheeks.

"Gods, Zelda's son was ridiculously cute!" Terah said, while quite giddy.

"I know, right?" Loren agreed with a smile, as the two walked through town.

"Where are you headed?"

"Ohhh, just to see Marlon!" Loren replied, coyly. "Don't tell Link!"

"Oh, I won't, but he was wondering why you left without saying anything to him!"

"I guess I just spaced out a bit. I meant nothing personal by it." Loren replied, shrugging. "I just need to get laid."

"You're so incredibly carefree, Lor!" Terah said, chuckling.

"More like totally anxious and a godsdamned wreck, but I need to get my mind off of things for a bit! And maybe gather more intel on him! Especially with this whole prophecy being public knowledge." Loren replied, shrugging.

"Right, that makes sense to me."

They arrived at Marlon's establishment. "Lor, I'll take my leave and head to Telma's! Uh…have fun! Hehe." Terah winked, hugged her friend, and headed off.

"Heyyy, welcome!" The man at the door greeted Loren, with a devious grin. "You here for a good time?"

"You could say that. I'm here to see Marlon personally!" Loren replied with a smile as she pulled the piece of paper from her top and handed it to the man.

"Oh ho, a personal invitation from the boss, eh? Come right in! Hehehe…" The man granted entry to Loren, and she took in the décor. She found it to be rather classy for such a place, decorated in a scheme of red, purple, gold, black, and pink. It certainly looked like something from the Renaissance era. There was a bar area, where attractive, scantily clad women were dancing seductively on a stage.

 _"_ _My my, what a nice place indeed!"_ Loren thought as she gazed upon the women, whose movements were so fluid and sensual, that she simply could not look away. "Gods…I could watch those lovely babes all day." she said quietly to herself, as her heart raced. She was particularly fixated on a woman who had black hair, hazel-green eyes, and porcelain skin. She wasn't the thinnest woman, nor the curviest. No, Loren thought she was perfect.

"Oh ho, a lovely sight is it not?" A familiar voice spoke behind her, causing her palpitations to intensify.

"Hello, Marlon." Loren smiled and turned around to meet the eyes of her suitor. "I've decided to lay my cards on the table tonight."

"I'm glad to hear it, my lass!" Marlon smiled back, leaned forward, and gave Loren a quick, but soft kiss. "Cherry, hm? A flavor so sweet, and seductive. I love it." he whispered in her ear, sending chills down her back.

"Certainly the sexiest fruit there is…shall we take this to your private chambers?" Loren asked suggestively, as she lightly traced her fingers through his hair, and down his cheek, over his close-shaven beard.

"We shall! By the way, which of those gorgeous ladies was your favorite?" Marlon asked, as he looked back at the stage.

"That one. The one with the black hair in the purple outfit. She's a goddess." Loren replied, without hesitation, pointing at the woman she had been drinking in with her eyes.

"Oh ho, that's Lenora. Certainly one of my favorites for sure!" Marlon said excitedly, as he gently rubbed Loren's shoulders.

"Lenora. Gods, even her name is beautiful." Loren replied, placing her hand over her chest.

"I'll tell you what, I'll introduce you to her after we're done. How's that?" Marlon proposed to the redhead, tracing his fingers down her back.

"Oh my Gods, you're the best!" Loren exclaimed with pure joy as she grabbed Marlon by the hand, and demanded he take her to his chambers right away.

The two arrived, and began kissing passionately. Marlon started to remove her jacket, but Loren stopped him for a moment. "Hey, I need to warn you. I have a few burns on my body. I hope it doesn't slow you down, though!"

"No one's perfect, are they?" Marlon replied as he untied the sash, while slightly bending over to nibble on her neck, then traced his fingers up to her chest, parting the opening of the jacket. The first thing he gazed upon was Loren's cleavage. Her breasts were easily more than a handful, and the sight excited him. "Oh my Gods. You're tasty looking." he said lustfully, as he gently squeezed them.

Loren kissed him again, and said, "I'm glad to hear it. I want to see what I'm working with as well!" Her cheeks and chest were flushed, and she could feel how much Marlon wanted her with every touch he gave.

"Pah, I can overlook those burns!" Marlon replied excitedly as he allowed Loren to eagerly remove his shirt, revealing a rather well-toned physique.

"Oh my, that'll do!" Loren said as she jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist as he held her up, and carried her to his bed.

* * *

"Queen Zelda, there's a special guest here to see you!" A servant announced to the new mother, who had been taking a short nap while Taron spent time bonding with his son. Link was asleep on the couch.

Zelda yawned, and slowly sat up. "Oh really? Send them in."

The servant complied, and soon the guest was standing in the room. Zelda smiled brightly, and could hardly believe her eyes. "Midna! What a pleasant surprise!"

Link let out a loud snort as he stirred in his sleep, then grew quiet once again.

"Zelda. Word travels fast! I was on my way here for the voyage tomorrow, and I receive the news that you've had a baby! Eeeheehee! I'm so happy for you!" Midna said joyfully as she walked over to her old friend, and gently embraced her.

"Oh yes, a lot has happened in the last three years! I even got married! You could say it was an accidental political wedding. I had traveled to the Northern Kingdom for a diplomacy meeting, and I stumble upon a rather dashing young prince!" Zelda paused and giggled, looking over at her husband and son.

Taron looked up and smiled. "I suppose things worked out in our favor, for it forged an alliance with lower Hyrule! It just so happened that the Queen of Hyrule was perfect in every way!"

"Wow, I'm so happy for you, Zelda!" Midna walked over to Taron and extended her hand. "It's great to meet you, Taron!" She then looked back over to Zelda. "Eeeheehee, yes you picked a good one! Your son is a cutie too!"

"Aw come on, you too?" Taron jokingly whined, shaking his head and chuckling.

"Oh darling, these ladies have good taste!" Zelda said, giggling.

"Speaking of handsome men, I see Link is passed out on the couch over there! You'd think he was the one who delivered!" Midna said, as she walked over to her companion from three years prior, and touched his hair. "Eeeheehee…Link! Wake up already!"

"Well, he did deliver, the midwife showed up just in time to check on me and make sure I was ok!" Zelda said, before taking a sip of water.

"I see! I had no idea Link was capable of delivering a baby! I'm still learning new things about him…" Midna said sweetly, as she sat on the couch with him. She caressed his hair again, and then traced her finger over his pointy ear.

"Hrm…ugh…hnnn…" Link stirred, slowly shaking his head. He then opened his eyes, and saw Midna's face come into focus. "Midna? Hey…" he said, his voice cracking from tiredness. He placed his hand over hers.

"Hey! You finally woke up! You sure like to sleep a lot!" Midna said teasingly, as she touched the tip of his nose.

"He does, I wish Zayden would soon do the same!" Zelda said with a fatigued giggle, as her son had begun crying for food again.

"Midna, how about we go for a walk and let these three have some quality family time? Zelda, Taron, congratulations again!" Link slowly stood up, walked over to the couple, shook Taron's hand, and gave Zelda a gentle hug. He then touched Zayden's cheek with his finger and said, "Bye bye, little man!"

Midna also bid them farewell, then she and Link headed out into town. It was rather peaceful and quiet, only a few people were still out and about. "So I wonder what Loren is up to?" Midna had asked, after a few minutes of walking in silence.

"No idea. She kinda left abruptly. I think she's just stressed."

"I have no doubt about that. I suppose she just needed some alone time to prepare herself."

"That's true." Link nodded, then after a few moments, his hand brushed up against Midna's.

Midna turned her hand over and held Link's. She felt her cheeks blush, then she glanced down and saw him smile at her.

Just then, they heard someone whistle and say, "Whoo, hey baby! I ain't never seen a hot babe like you 'round these parts!"

The two of them stopped in their tracks. There was a man, one who looked rather unattractive, with missing teeth. "I beg your pardon?" Link asked of the man, gruffly.

"Whut, I ain't talkin' to you, boy! Lemme have a feel of that broad, will ya? Lookit her, wearin' such little clothin', she be askin' fer it!" The man attempted to shove past Link and make a pass at Midna.

However, before Link could even react, Midna took matters into her own hand and viciously socked the man in the nose, twice. She then kicked him right between the legs. "Why I'd never! What a disgusting, vile creep! You should be ashamed of yourself, do you even know who the hell I am!?" she shouted, in her unsettlingly high pitched voice, as she placed her hands upon her hips.

Link advanced on the man, but Midna held her arm up, signaling him to back off. The man was lying on the ground, while whimpering, clutching his gonads with one hand, and grabbing his nose with the other. He shook his head in response to Midna's question.

"I see. Your ignorance is quite evident! I'm the Twilight Princess, and you had better show some respect to me and those I care about! I bet you'd never behave like this towards Queen Zelda!"

"And I'm the Hero of Twilight. You're lucky she's holding me back right now…" Link added, glaring angrily at the man.

"Queen Zelda, Twilight Princess, Hero 'o Twilight…ain't make no difference to me…just…get outta here. I don't want nuthin to do with no bitch who lays hands on me—"

By the time the man had said "me", Link had pushed past Midna and socked the man hard enough to knock him unconscious.

"Oh Link…" Midna giggled, then placed a hand upon her companion's shoulder.

"Sorry, I guess I got a little carried away. Nobody talks to you that way, Midna." Link said, as he faced the Twili and smiled.

"It means a lot that you have my back, Link."

"After everything we've been through together, I'm always here for you." Link touched her cheek.

"Link, thank you." Midna leaned forward and kissed him, sweetly. She pulled away, and smiled.

"This trip tomorrow is gonna be fun!" Link said, as he gazed coyly at her. "For now, let's head for Telma's." Link knew how he felt about Midna, but he wasn't in a hurry to get far with her. He certainly wanted her in that way, but felt it best to give it time.

"Okay! It's been a long time!" Midna giggled, then, hand in hand, she and Link made way. They walked through the entrance, and Midna took notice of Terah, sitting at the bar. "Link? Who's that?"

"Oh, she's a good friend of mine. I've known her since shortly after you departed." Link and Midna walked over, and greeted Terah.

"Link! Hey!" Terah smiled, then quickly took notice of Midna. "You're Midna? I've heard a lot about you!"

"It's nice to meet you, Terah!" Midna said sweetly, as she extended her hand to Terah.

Just like she did with Loren, she laughed at Midna's hand and gave her a hug. "Haha, I'm sorry! I'm just a touchy-feely person!"

"Oh! Uh…ok! That's fine!" Midna stammered, feeling her cheeks blush. She was normally not so affectionate. For some strange reason, however, she didn't mind Terah's embrace. She gently and warmly hugged her in return.

Link was quick to notice that they seemed attracted to each other. He chose to not read too far into it. "I'll pay for the drinks tonight, ladies!" Link introduced Midna to Telma, and she put Midna's drinks on the house.

"I've heard a lot about you, honey! To think you were actually in Link's shadow that whole time? How remarkable! You sound similar to Loren, sugar!" Telma said, happily.

"It's all thanks to Loren that we were reunited." Link said, smiling warmly.

"Where is she, by the way?" Telma asked, with curiosity. She found it odd that she wasn't with Terah.

"Oh, she's…indulging herself, so to speak. I was sworn to secrecy!" Terah said, making sure she didn't spill what Loren had asked her not to.

"Indulging?" Link asked, raising his eyebrow. "How classy."

"I suppose it's her business what she does. Shame she's not here though!" Midna said, shrugging.

"Doesn't matter to me either way." Link replied, accepting his drink and downing it in a single gulp. "The most important woman in the world is right here with me." He placed his hand on Midna's knee.

"But Link…" Midna closed her eyes for a moment.

"She can do whatever she wants."

* * *

"Lenora, I'd like for you to meet Loren. She was rather taken with you while you were dancing earlier." Marlon said as he gestured towards the bed, where Loren was lying, in Marlon's shirt.

"Oh, is that so? She looks rather lovely as well!" Lenora smiled, and walked over to Loren.

Loren sat up slowly, and received a sweet kiss on her lips. "Mmm…Lenora, it is so nice to meet you. I'm Loren." she said softly as she touched the other woman's cheek, their lips still barely breaking contact. Loren felt a rush as her heart raced. _"Her lips…I could kiss her all day…"_

"Likewise. It's a real pleasure." Lenora blushed and pressed her lips to Loren's one more time, smiled at her, then Marlon shut the door to the room, locking the three of them in.

"Now let's get down to business. It's time to tell you the real reason why I brought you here, Loren." Marlon said, with a serious expression.

Loren felt slightly uneasy, and mentally prepared to defend herself if necessary. Lenora sat on the bed next to her. Loren looked Marlon in the eye with an equally serious expression, and replied, "And what reason might that be? I should have guessed you had ulterior motives when you invited me here."

"Well of course I did. Don't get me wrong, you were fun to be with, but you're no more special than any other girl I've seen." Marlon responded, coldly.

"And you're no more special than any guy I've slept with. Get to the point, please." Loren replied, with complete indifference.

Lenora giggled at Loren's statement. "I think you seem special, Loren!" She squeezed the Gerudo's shoulder.

"Lenora, quiet yourself. We're here to discuss business." Marlon snapped to the call girl, looking a bit irritated by Loren's response.

"Right! I'm sorry!"

"Accepted. Anyway, Loren. I happen to know you are the one from the Power's Prophecy. Lenora and I are part of a guild of sorts. I wouldn't say we are bad guys, no." Marlon said, pacing around the room.

"Not bad guys, huh? Some sort of Anti-Hero faction?" Loren asked, her interest piqued.

"You could say that. There's bad man out to get you, for sure. You wouldn't be the only one he's screwed over. However, I tend to not associate myself with the likes of an overly righteous man such as the Hero of Twilight or gung-ho hero types like Telma's Resistance."

"You mean Ganondorf?"

"No, Loren. Someone influenced by him, however. You may already know this man. Our faction is a group of spies who act like members of his cult. I suppose we're here to warn you. Watch your back."

"What, so you won't tell me who this man is?" Loren asked, highly confused.

"Let's just say that he's not a man to be crossed. Especially not if you're a woman." Marlon replied, folding his arms across his chest.

"Why can't we tell her? She needs to know—" Lenora was interrupted by Marlon aggressively covering her mouth with his hand, and grabbing her by the hair.

"Because he'll fucking kill us all, you stupid wench!"

Lenora's eyes were wide with fright.

"Hey, that's not necessary!" Loren snapped as she snatched Marlon by the arm and twisted it. "Who the hell do you think you are treating her that way!?"

"Woman, I suggest you release my arm right now…I'm rather proficient at wielding light magic. I know you're weak against it." Marlon growled to Loren, glaring menacingly at her.

Loren quickly released her grip. "Hurt her again and you'll be unconscious before you can use your godsdamned light magic." she warned, not breaking eye contact with Marlon.

"There's more to people than meets the eye. You may take your leave. Always be looking over your shoulder."

"Got it." Loren nodded, dressed herself, then took Lenora by the hand. "You have a safe place with me. Let's go."

Lenora nodded, and slowly stood up.

"Hey, you can't take her!" Marlon prepare to use his magic, but Loren had already teleported away. "Godsdamnit…Vince will have our heads!"


End file.
